Lucaya: Tales of Love
by James Stryker
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring Lucas and Maya. P.S. I do not own Girl Meets World.
1. The Friend Zone

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hey everybody, sean. here bringing you another installment of my **_**Tales of Love **_**series and this time it's **_**Girl Meets World**_**. But instead of a series of different pairings, I am going to do a series of one-shots of only one pairing and what pairing is it you may ask. It's Lucaya (Lucas/Maya). Yes, my friends. It's the Lucaya edition of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love**_**. This story contains a series of erotic one-shots with Lucas and Maya. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I do not own **_**Girl Meets World**_**. So here it is, chapter one of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Editon**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

**The Friend Zone**

**(Lucas' P.O.V.)**

Have you ever felt like that you're in love with your best friend for years and you haven't have the guts to tell her? Well, that happened to me. And who is the lucky lady that I've been in love with? Is it Riley? Nope. Missy Bradford? In a pig's eye. Smackle? Guess again? Topanga? No way, she'll be headed to Cougar Town. Do you want to know who she is? Her name is Maya Hart and I have been in love with her ever since I first met her on the Subway when I first came to New York. Now I know that she always call me names like Ranger Rick, Bucky McBoing Boing, Huckleberry Hound, Hopalong and Sundance because of my Texas heritage but deep down I love those nicknames that she calls me. After we graduated from college, Riley moved to California with her new boyfriend and Farkle and Smackle moved to Chicago and lived together in an apartment. I stayed in New York with Maya, she got a job in fashion design and I got a job as a news reporter. But wait, there is something that you should know. Maya and I share an apartment on Greenwich Village. I moved into it after I Maya and I graduated from NYU and Maya was looking for a roommate so I agreed for her to be my roommate and we both agreed to help pay for the rent. Ever since we've been living together, I just have this sudden urge to kiss Maya. There are times when she wears a t-shirt and shorts around the apartment and I get to see her long, silky smooth legs and her sexy feet. We would always do things together like watching a movie and play video games together. She was the best roommate ever. I just wish that I could tell her how I feel about her and get out of the friend zone so Maya and I could become a couple. Today, was going to be that day. It was a regular Wednesday afternoon and work was pretty good but hectic. I had to fire my secretary because he looks like Adolf Hitler and my interview with a famous children's author went up in flames because he was drunk, or should I say Boris Yeltsin-drunk. I certainly needed to relax. I entered my apartment with a bag of Chinese take-out and I see Maya laying on the couch with her legs up while reading a magazine and watching a movie. Maya wore a pink question mark sweater and a black skirt. Luckily, she wasn't wearing a pair of thin black stockings.

"Howdy, Maya." I said as I sit the food down on the dining room table.

"Well, howdy Ranger Rick." Maya said in a Texan accent. "How was your day?"

"You do not want to know."

"Oh, really? So, I guess nothing happened today like a children's author was drunk on live TV while you were interviewing him."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I was watching you on TV, silly." Maya grinned. "Is that Chinese food from Wu's?"

"Who?"

"Wu."

"Wu who?"

"Lou Wu. The restaurant."

"Oh. Well, yeah."

"What did you get me?" Maya asks.

"I got the Kung Pao shrimp and you got the sweet and sour chicken." I said.

"Mmm, that's my favorite." Maya said. I look towards Maya's direction and I see her swinging her legs back and fourth. Her toenails were painted a pretty sky blue. Oh, God. My sexual thoughts are coming back to me. Right now, I'm fantasizing about Maya using her sexy feet to stroke my cock or feeling her toes in my mouth. I tried to think about something else but I couldn't, Maya was all I think about. I couldn't stop to think about every part of her body. I couldn't even tell if she was hairy down there or not. I couldn't even tell if her breasts are small or big. Come on Lucas, stop thinking about her. Then all of a sudden, Maya was looking at my direction while I was looking at her.

"What's wrong, Lucas?" Maya asked.

"Huh, what? Oh, nothing. I was distracted." I said. Oh, yeah. I was distracted….by her beauty. I grabbed some plates to put our food on and I grabbed a pair of chopsticks for me and another pair of chopsticks and a fork for Maya. Maya began to sit up as I walked over to the couch to sit next to her and began eating while we're watching a movie.

"So, what movie are we watching?" I asked.

"We're watching _Fatal Attraction_." Maya answered.

"Boy, scary stuff. I bet every man in America has seen the movie with their girlfriend or their wife. After seeing that movie, I learned never sleep with a crazy woman."

"Are you calling me crazy, Hopalong?"

"No, I don't think you're crazy. You're pretty cool and sweet and charming. You could be really sarcastic at times. I like that." I said.

"Thanks, Lucas." Maya said. Wait a minute, am I seeing her cheeks change color? Her cheeks turned pink. I don't believe it, Maya Hart is blushing. As we continue to eat, my eyes began to wander down to her bare legs. Boy, I couldn't take my eyes off of them. Fuck, it's driving me insane!

"Lucas, are you sure you're okay?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Why would you ask?"

"It's because you were ogling my legs for a very long time."

"Oh, uh that. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful they look." I said while Maya was trying to grab a piece of chicken on her chopstick. "Maya, look at you. You're making a mess like a little toddler. Why don't you use a fork?"

"Sorry. Can you show me?" Maya asked as she looks at me with her adorable puppy dog pout.

"Sure, I'll show you. First, hold the upper chopstick like a pencil, about one-third of the way from it's top. Next, place the second chopstick against your ring finger, holding it with the base of the thumb. It should be pointing the same way as the first chopstick. After that, move the upper chopstick with your thumb, index and middle fingers." I said as I showed her how to eat with chopsticks and when she tried it she was doing pretty good. Not bad for her first time.

"Hey, may I try some of your Kung Pao shrimp?" Maya asked.

"Are you sure? Because it's spicy." I said.

"Don't make me hurt you, Friar."

"Sure."

"Wait, why don't you feed it to me." I like the sound of that. I picked up the shrimp with my chopsticks and brought it towards Maya's mouth as she took a bite out of it. After she ate the shrimp, I noticed a little sauce on the corner of her mouth.

"You have a little sauce on the corner of your mouth."

"Where?" Maya asked as I picked up the napkin and wiped the sauce off until our eyes locked onto each other. My God, she has the most beautiful sparkling blue eyes I have ever seen. Things were silent between us. I guess it's about time for me to make my move on her. I moved in closer to Maya as our lips were inches away from each other.

"God, you're so beautiful." I said until I crashed my lips onto her lips. Maya closed her eyes as she enjoys the slow and steady kiss. We broke apart for some air after we had our first kiss.

"Lucas." Maya said. "What are you doing?"

"Maya, I haven't told you this before and if I don't tell you right now it will be too late. Maya Elizabeth Hart, we've been friends for a long time and we've been roommates since we graduated from college. Every time I see you walk around in our apartment I start to have these feelings for you and seeing you right now and eating dinner with you and sitting on the couch together it's the best moment of my life. I love seeing your face, I love seeing here with me, I love seeing your beautiful blonde hair, your soft legs and your soft pink lips. Maya Hart, I love you." I said as I confessed my love for her. A tear rolled down from her eye and a smile appeared.

"Wow, Lucas. I…I…I….I don't know what to say."

"Shhh. You don't have to say anything. I know." I said. Maya wraps her arms around me and kisses me, but this time the kiss was heated and more passionate than the last kiss. My hands wander down to her thigh while her hands wander to my shirt. I began to lick Maya's lower lip begging for entrance. I wanted my tongue to explore her, I want to savor her. My tongue parted her lips as we began our battle for dominance. Maya, being the feisty one, tries to pin her tongue against mine. I wouldn't let her win this round, not now. I began to dominate her mouth by pinning her tongue against mine. It was the best feeling of my life.

"Why don't we take this into your room?" Maya asked.

"How about we go into your room?" I asked.

"Okay." Maya said. I grabbed her firm, round ass gently and lifted her up. Maya wraps her legs around my waist as I carried her to her room. As soon as we entered her room, it was neatly cleaned and fully decorated. I laid Maya on her bed as I kicked off my shoes and threw my black blazer jacket on the floor. After I removed my tie and my socks, I climbed on top of Maya, making sure that I don't put too much weight on her. Maya unbuttons my shirt and removes it. I wanted her to get a glimpse of my toned body.

"Boy, you're a tall drink of water aren't you Ranger Rick." Maya smirks.

"Yeah." I said as I move my hand down to her skirt.

"I bet you want to play with my tight, tiny pussy, don't you? You want to bury your hard cock deep inside me? You want to shove your cock inside my warm, wet mouth? I want it." Maya said seductively as she starts to switch places with me, this time Maya was straddling in my lap. Maya lifts up her pink knitted sweater over her lovely body and throws it on the floor while I move my hand up to her thin white-laced front-hooked bra. I began to unhook her bra, her beautiful pair of c-cup breasts with perfect pink nipples were exposed to me. She was beautiful like an angel.

"Wow." I said.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." I said. Maya's warm skin presses against mine as she begins to kiss me. My hands cup her ample breasts gently and her hands begin to unbuckle my belt and unfasten my pants. Maya kisses down my body and licks my toned abs passionately. When Maya did that to me, I got extremely hard from that. Maya moves down to my pants and removed them and my boxers too. Maya stuck my hard cock in-between her breasts and starts sliding my member in and out of her breasts. Her sparkling blue eyes gaze into my green eyes with pure innocence and with pure lust and desire.

"God, Maya. You're so fucking amazing." I moaned. Maya smirks seductively at me while she's titfucking me. After a few minutes of getting a titfuck, Maya replaces her breasts with her hot wet mouth. Her tongue slides around the underside of my cock as I moaned softly while Maya gazes up at me to see my pleasurable expressions. My fingers run through her blonde hair. I wanted to face fuck her so badly. Maya stops giving me a blowjob. I wondered why did she stop. Apparently, she stood up on the bed and slides her skirt and panties off, giving me wonderful view of her pussy. Maya's pussy wasn't too hairy, it was a perfect thin landing strip. As I lie down on my back, Maya hovers her pussy over my face slides her pussy across my tongue and mouth.

"Mmm, your tongue feels so good on my pussy." Maya moans. I continued to savor Maya's pussy until she decides to do something new, she began to bounce her ass up and down on my face while I'm eating her out. Maya holds onto the headboard of her bed.

"Lu…Lucas. I'm so close, I'm gonna cum all over your face." Maya moans as her sweet nectar spill out all over my lips and into my mouth. I licked up as much of her cum as I can. Maya climbed off of my face and starts to kiss me passionately on the lips.

"Are you ready for the real thing?" I asked.

"Yeah." Maya answered as she took my cock in her hands and begin to stroke me for a couple of minutes. After a quick handjob, Maya slowly impales herself on my cock. Maya winced in pain after I broke her hymem. This time, she was in control. Maya puts her hands on my chest and I put my hands on her hips. She began to ride me nice and slow. Maya and I continue to make eye contact with each other while she moans passionately. Maya speeds up her pace, her breasts began to bounce and her nails dug into me. After we fucked in that position, Maya wanted to try another position besides cowgirl, she wanted to try reverse cowgirl. Maya climbs up off of me and climbs back on top of me and sits on my cock. Maya moans as she continues to ride me really hard while she's fondling her breasts and my free hand rubbing her love button so she could feel and extreme sensation.

"I'm so close, Lucas. I'm about to cum!" Maya screams. I could feel her walls getting tighter and her cum surrounding my cock. Maya came all over my cock and but she's not finished yet. She wants to watch me cum. As soon as she climbed off of me, I wrapped by hand around my cock and begin to jerk myself off in front of Maya's pretty face harder and faster.

"Keep playing with yourself, baby. I wanna see your hot cum drip all over your hot body. I want you to shoot your thick load into my pink lips so I can taste you. You wanna cum for me? Come on, baby. Cum for me." Maya said.

"Maya…fuck…I'm cumming! Ahhhh!" I screamed. I began to shoot my cum into Maya's mouth so she could get every last drop. Some of my cum landed on her breasts too. After she swallowed it all, Maya crawled up beside me and wraps her arms around me.

"Lucas." She said.

"Yes." I replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Maya Hart."

Maya and I are no longer in the friend zone anymore, we're now officially a couple and I love her very much.

**And that was chapter one of **_**Girl Meets World: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you liked it. Plus, what is your favorite Lucaya moment in the show? There will be more Lucaya one-shots in this story. Before I go, some of the one-shot stories will contain smut and some will not contain smut. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter two. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	2. The Last Unbroken Hart

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you an erotic chapter of the Lucaya edition of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Sorry for the long wait, I know that a lot of you have been waiting for an update for this story and I'm bringing you an update. Now, this story will contain some of the Lucaya stories that I've written in **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_** and some new Lucaya stories that I will be writing. So here it is, chapter two of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

**The Last Unbroken Hart**

It was a beautiful night in New York City. The beautiful night sky was clear and it was a beautiful starry night. Just looking at the stars could be a wonderful night for two people, not to mention revealing their strong feelings for each other. Maya Hart was sitting in her room crying. She just caught her boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend Todd cheating on her with Missy Bradford. Maya felt like she wanted to punch a hole in the wall or something. This is something to add to her dungeon of sadness aside from her daddy issues and a flock of ballerinas. Maya was sitting on her bed ripping up some of her photos with Todd until a certain boy climbed through her window.

"Hi, Maya." Lucas said as he enters Maya's room.

"Hi, Lucas." Maya said as she continues to rip up her photos.

"What? You're not going to call me Ranger Rick or Hopalong?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, please. I'm not in the mood. Will you please just leave me alone?" Maya asked.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Eh, I don't think you would be interested in knowing." Maya said. She kept ripping up her photos and throwing them in the trashcan until tears welled up in her eyes and began crying. Lucas sits down next to her and handed her a tissue. Maya blows her nose in the tissue and threw it away in the trash. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Lucas said. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I saw Todd with that slut Missy Bradford. They were standing right by Todd's locker and they were kissing." Maya sniffs.

"Oh, God. Maya, I'm so sorry to hear abut you and Todd." Lucas apologizes.

"Why did this happen to me?" Maya asks.

"Look, you don't need Todd. He's a jerk. You need to be with someone who's nice, loving, caring, charming and funny too." Lucas said.

"Yeah, you're right Ranger Rick. I should be with a nice guy. This is my time to move on." Maya said and smiled at Lucas. Lucas smiles back at Maya and held her hand. Maya looks down at her hand and blushes right in front of Lucas. Maya stares into Lucas' eyes and felt her heart beating fast as she leans in closer to Lucas and kisses him on the lips. Lucas kisses Maya back, this time with more passion. His hand runs through her blonde curls. As the two slowly kissed, Maya moves her hands up to Lucas' shirt and pulled it off of his body, revealing his toned abs and chest. Lucas breaks the kiss in order to remove Maya's yellow studded jacket and her grey Aerosmith t-shirt, revealing her black bra with little hearts on it, which made Lucas laugh a little.

"Go ahead keep laughing, Ranger Rick." Maya grins.

"I'm sorry. I think it's cute." Lucas said. Maya cheeks turned a deep red when Lucas continues his kissing session with Maya. Maya started to shiver a little to Lucas' touch as he began to unbuckle her jeans and pulled them down to her ankles. Maya was now left in only her bra and panties. Lucas stares at Maya's wonderful frame while Maya unbuckles his belt and unfastens his jeans while he removes his shoes and socks. After Maya pulls down Lucas' jeans, Lucas leans down and peppers her neck with his kisses while pressing his body against hers. Maya felt how warm and soft Lucas' skin was. Lucas unhooks Maya's bra and let it drop to her bed and leans down to take one of her nipples in his mouth and start sucking on them. Maya releases a soft moan as Lucas licks around her hardened pink nub while using his free hand to play with her other breast. After focusing on her breasts, Lucas moves further down Maya's body and licks his lips in anticipation from the sight of her soaking wet panties. Lucas hooks his fingers inside the waistline of Maya's panties and pulled them down to her ankles. Maya lifts her legs up and rests her right leg on his shoulder as Lucas leans in and takes her scent and began licking her slit.

"Mmm. Oh, God." Maya moans. Lucas runs his tongue against Maya's pink slit and stuck two fingers inside her so she can be prepared. Maya moans loudly and bites her lower lip while Lucas continues feasting her slit. Lucas laps at Maya's clit while spearing her pink hole at the same time while keeping his eyes locked on her. Lucas removes his fingers out of Maya's pussy and licked some of her juices off before sticking them back inside, instantly turning on Maya. Lucas pumps his fingers in and out like a speeding train and bit down on her clit, sending Maya right over the edge when she screams out Lucas' name and cums all over his fingers. Maya lifts herself up and kisses Lucas so she can taste herself all over his lips.

"Take me, Lucas." Maya said. Lucas grins as Maya removes his blue boxers and picks her up and pins her against the wall. Maya slowly eases herself on Lucas' hard cock and winces in pain.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked as he wipes a tear off of her face.

"I'll be fine." Maya said. Lucas kisses Maya as she proceed to slowly go up and down on his member. Lucas thrusts in and out of Maya and kisses her, the kiss became more tenderly. Maya and Lucas both moan in pleasure as Maya wraps her legs around his waist as he continues to fuck her against the wall. Lucas could smell the scent of Maya' lavender-scented perfume on her, he could feel the wetness of her pussy. Maya's cum was surrounding his cock and Lucas felt like he was going to explode inside her.

"Cum inside me, Lucas. I want to feel you inside me." Maya moans. After a few more thrusts, Maya and Lucas shared their intense orgasm with Lucas coating her insides with his cum. Maya recovers from her all-time high as Lucas kisses her softly.

"I love you, Lucas Friar." Maya said.

"I love you too, Maya P. Hart." Lucas said as he holds her tight. "I will never let you go."

**And there you go, chapter two of **_**GMW Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you like this one. Next time, it will be a Lucaya chapter of your choice. A Lucaya chapter where Lucas and Maya have sex in an elevator called **_**Elevator Ride**_** or a Lucaya chapter where Lucas and Maya role play as cowboy and cowgirl called **_**Cowgirl and Cowboy**_**. Or a Lucaya story where Lucas and Maya have sex in the kitchen called **_**Texas Ribs**_**. Which Lucaya idea do you want to read about in the next chapter? Don't forget to review this story (No Rude Comments) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	3. Texas Ribs

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. James Stryker here bringing you a new chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with a couple of my stories. For you Lucaya fans out there, did you watch the three-part episode **_**Girl Meets Texas**_** and I might write an alternate scene for the Lucaya almost kiss scene for this story. Also, I got a couple of reviews from readers telling me that I got Maya's middle name wrong in the first chapter. Thank you for pointing that out. I know that her middle name is Penelope. I worked on that story back in 2014, this was before we found out what her middle name is on season two. The show was in it's first season last year. Again, thank you for noticing that mistake. Anyway, it's update time. Now some of you have been asking for a Lucaya chapter with Lucas and Maya role-playing as cowboy and cowgirl, a Lucaya chapter where they have sex in an elevator and a Lucaya chapter where Lucas and Maya have sex in the kitchen. So now, I'm bringing you a Lucaya kitchen sex chapter. This chapter is Lucaya AU chapter. Lucas is 24 and Maya is also 24. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. So here it is, chapter three of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

**Texas Ribs**

24-year-old Maya Hart was in her apartment preparing a delicious meal for her handsome boyfriend Lucas Friar. She was in the kitchen fixing some Texas-style ribs in the oven, along with some corn on the cob and mashed potatoes on the stove. Tonight was going to be a great night for her and Lucas. Maya entered the living room and went on YouTube to play a playlist of songs, love songs to settle the mood. Maya laid the plates on the table and silverware wrapped in a cloth napkin. While Maya's in the kitchen fixing dinner, Lucas enters the apartment and sees her cooking dinner.

"Maya, I'm home." Lucas announced as he sits his laptop bag on the red leather couch.

"Hey there, handsome." Maya said. "How's work?"

"Work was pretty good." Lucas enters the kitchen as Maya walks over to the counter to cut the vegetables. Lucas came up behind Maya and wraps his arms around her waist while she's continues with the vegetables. His lips touching her neck, making Maya shiver in delight.

"Mmm. Seriously, Lucas? You're this horny that you want to do it while I'm busy cooking dinner?" Maya cooed.

"What's cooking?" Lucas asked.

"Texas-style ribs. Maya said.

"What else?" Lucas asked as he moves his hand up under her purple printed long sleeved top and searched out her nipples. Maya moans softly as Lucas ran his thumb around her nipple in small circles. "Hmm, no bra? Maya, how kinky of you."

Maya smirks as she tries to contain herself from Lucas' seduction.

"You like that?" Lucas asked.

"You know I love that, Huckleberry." Maya said. Lucas continues to kiss on Maya's neck to make her very aroused. The handsome Texan moves his hand down to her jeans and slipped them inside to rub the through the soft thin fabric of her panties, making her gasp from the sensation.

"Looks like I'm distracting you." Lucas whispered huskily in Maya's ear. She could feel his hard-on pressing against her ass.

"Please don't stop." Maya groans.

"Who says I'm gonna stop?" Lucas asked. Maya turns around to face Lucas. Maya gazes deeply into Lucas' emerald green eyes as he leans in to capture her pink, velvety-soft lips and kisses her. His fingers ran through long blonde curls while his free hand gently kneads her breasts and kissing her passionately and deeply. Licking the bottom of her lip with his tongue to beg for entrance, Maya grants Lucas access as he slips his tongue inside her mouth. Maya rips off Lucas' shirt while Lucas lifts her up and sits her on the counter as they continue to enjoy their sloppy and wet kiss. Lucas lifts off Maya's shirt and threw it across the room and pulls off her jeans. Lucas leaves a trail of kisses down her collarbone and to her luscious tits. Lucas took one of her breasts in his mouth and swirls his tongue around her hardened, pink nub while his free hand play with her wet slit and dips his fingers inside dripping wet pussy and his thumb slowly teases her sensitive clit.

"Mmm." Maya moans.

"God. You're dripping, Maya." Lucas grins against her nipple as he continues to pump in and out of Maya's hole. Lucas stops sucking on Maya's nipple and proceeds to kiss down her stomach and removes her soaking wet panties. Removing is fingers out of her, Lucas sticks his tongue out and began to lick Maya's sensitive flesh, making Maya lie back on the counter and moans softly.

"Lucas. Mmm, baby. Keep going. Just like that." Maya moans.

Lucas looks up at Maya and gazes into her sea blue eyes as he continues to lap at the blonde beauty's clit. Lucas spreads Maya's delicate flower apart and plunges his tongue in and out of her dripping, wet core. Maya gently tugs at Lucas' hair, begging for more. The handsome Texan replaces his tongue with his fingers and pumps harder and in and out of her opening and latches his mouth onto her sensitive nerves of flesh. Her slender, smooth legs trembled, her breathing intensifies, clenching onto the counter and her walls clench tightly around his fingers. She was getting close to her breaking point.

"Fuck, Lucas! I'm gonna cum!" Maya screams out as she cums all over Lucas' tongue and fingers. Lucas pulls his fingers out of Maya and sucks the juices off of his fingers. Maya just lies there while Lucas teases Maya for a bit by kissing and nibbling at her inner thigh.

"God, Lucas! Enough teasing and just fuck me already." Maya growled.

"But what about dinner? Don't you want to check on that?" Lucas asked.

"Will you just shut the fuck up? If you don't fuck me right now, then I am going to kill you." Maya threatens Lucas.

"Alright." Lucas said. Lucas fumbles with the button of his pants frantically while Maya kisses Lucas chest, sliding her tongue around his nipples and down his abs while her hands pull his red boxers down to his ankles. Lucas lifts one of Maya's legs and hooked it around his waist while he lines up his member in front of her entrance. The handsome Texan grips the blonde beauty's hips tightly as he proceeds to push his member inside her still dripping wet pussy. Maya groans loud and matched his thrusts.

"God, Maya. You're so fucking tight." Lucas groans. Maya moans and wraps her arms around Lucas' back, digging her fingernails into his back as he continued to pound into her furiously. Maya wraps her legs around Lucas as he sunk deeper inside her while kissing her passionately over and over, feeling his balls slapping against her pussy. The duo moans into the kiss. As he continued to pound Maya hard with reckless abandon, Lucas roughly squeezes Maya's breasts until he could feel her walls clenching tightly around his cock.

"LUCAS!" Maya cries out. Maya recaptures his lips with hers as Lucas gives her one last thrust, burying his cock as deep as he could in her pussy and filled her up with his hot cum. After he finished shooting his load inside Maya, Lucas collapsed onto Maya and gazes into her eyes and smiles at her while trying to catch his breath.

"Well, looks like we skipped dinner and moved onto dessert." Lucas said as Maya giggles and kisses him.

**And that was chapter three of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you enjoyed that steamy Lucaya chapter. Next time, it's will either be a Lucaya chapter where Maya is a masseuse and Lucas is her client and she gives him a happy ending. A Lucaya chapter that takes place during Girl Meets the Secret of Life. A Lucaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Texas Part 2**_**. Or a Lucaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_** where Maya deals with Lucas. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice. And remember, this story is fiction) and I'll see you next time for chapter four. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	4. Dealing With Ranger Rick

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another steamy chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Now, I hope that you're ready for today's chapter because I am bringing you another Lucaya chapter. And this time, the new chapter takes place during **_**Girl Meet Mr. Squirrels**_**. Remember, this chapter contains some mind-blowing fucking between Lucas and Maya. If you don't like reading smut, then don't read it. So here it is, chapter four of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

**Dealing With Ranger Rick**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels**_

**(Lucas' P.O.V.)**

"You stood up for Lucas and not me!" Maya exclaimed. Boy, she was really furious at Riley about what happened yesterday at school. Farkle and I were sitting right by the stairs watching Riley and Maya arguing about the incident in the cafeteria.

"I'm not standing up for him." Riley said.

"You didn't disagree with him." Maya said.

"Well, when you really think about it, he wasn't wrong." Riley said.

"Who cares?" Maya asked.

"Oh, right and wrong don't matter now?" Riley asked.

"The only thing it matters is you and me. When have I ever stood up for you?" Maya asked.

"When I'm wrong!" Riley yelled.

"You're always wrong!" Maya exclaimed as Riley gasps in an offensive tone. "Or, you're always right. Who cares? I don't listen, I just stick up for you automatically."

"Ooh, chick fight!" Zay yelled. Maya and Riley turned to Zay after he yelled "chick fight". What does he think is going to happen? Does he think that Riley and Maya are going to start throwing punches at each other or pulling each other's hair like something out of World's Dumbest Brawlers? Or is he expecting them to take their clothes off and start kissing each other? "Chick fight, right here, ladies and gentlemen. One dollar to see the Shocker By the Lockers. Brought to you by Zay Babineaux Enterprises."

"I'm not gonna be the cause of this." I said as I stood up and walked over to Riley and Maya.

"Too late, Huckleberry." Maya said.

"Huckleberry." Zay chuckled. I hate it when she calls me that. I'm glad that I called her a name because I am not taking it back. Every single day I hear, "Howdy, Ranger Rick", "Ranger Roy", "Moral Compass", "Huckleberry" and "Sundance". I have a name, you know.

"You know why it happened, Maya? All you do is call me names. I finally stuck back once." I said as I stood up to her.

"This has nothing to do with you, who I will deal with later." Maya said in a threatening tone and points at me.

"Yee!" Farkle, Zay and I said as we moved back away after Maya threatened me.

"This happened because she stuck up for you." Maya said as she pointed at me and Riley.

"I didn't stick up for him." Riley said.

"You didn't disagree with him." Maya said.

"How couldn't you disagree with him, he's right?" Farkle asked.

"You're next!" Maya threatened.

"I wanna be first." Farkle smiles.

"Yee." Riley and Maya both said as they stepped away from Farkle. He was turned on to the fact that he wants Maya to beat him up.

"He is right, you know." Zay said.

"Why does that mean so much to everybody? When being right is more important than being friends, then that's the end of being friends." Maya walks away from us and enters the classroom as the bell rings while Riley stood there with a shocked look on her face. I hate seeing my two best friends fighting. What ever happened to "Can't we all just get along"? The rest of us entered the class as Mr. Matthews finished writing down "Belgium 1831" on the chalkboard until Farkle erased Belgium off of the chalkboard. You know, every single day Farkle really wanted to learn about Belgium in 1831 looks like it's not going to happen.

"Is this still going on?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Look at 'em!" Farkle explains ad Mr. Matthews sees his daughter and Maya not talking to each other.

"Yowzas!" Mr. Matthews exclaimed as Farkle sits down at his desk right behind Riley.

"I'm moving my seat." Maya said as she got up from her desk to get away from Riley.

"Mr. Friar?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't take it anymore. I finally called her a name. She's called me a thousand names. I called her one name." I said.

"Move." Maya said as she tries to take Zay's seat. Zay started to do a dance routine in front of Maya until she grabbed him by his shirt, getting ready to murder him.

"Do it." Zay said as he smiled at Maya. I grabbed Maya by her wrist and moved her hand away from Zay and over to me.

"He's under my protection. You want to tangle with me?" I asked.

"Not yet." Maya said. What is she planning on doing to me? If she wants to fight with someone, she'll have to deal with me. She should know that I'm as strong as a horse and I don't even work at it. Maya moves her hand away from my shirt and walks away from my desk to Yogi's desk, who was sitting next to Riley.

"Move." Maya said to Yogi as Yogi starts to do a funny dance that made Maya giggle. God, she looks so adorable giggling and why am I saying that about her? She's pissed off at me and she's pissed at Riley. This time, she moves back into her seat. It's bad enough that I'm sitting right behind her so she could give me the death glare. Maya sits down at her desk while Riley stares at her while she glances at Riley and stared at the front of the class.

"Why didn't you disagree with him, Riley?" Maya asked.

"Maya, how can I disagree with what he said if what he said was true?" Riley asked.

"In life, no matter what happens sometimes all you need is someone who will be there for you no matter what." Maya said.

"What he said was true!" Riley screamed.

"I'm not talking to you!" Maya screams at Riley.

"Then I'm not talking to you!" Riley yelled.

"Well, that's the way it would work, wouldn't it?" Maya asked.

"Not the way we're doing it." Riley said.

"Okay, darlings." Mr. Matthews said with a fake smile. "If everyone will focus their attention to the front of the room. War. World wars can begin with a single gunshot. And wars between friends can also begin with an isolated event. One time in college, my friends had a war, and it was great until it wasn't."

"I won't let it come to that, Mr. Matthews." I said.

"Neither will I." Farkle said. We both hate seeing our friends fighting.

"Maya." Riley said as she turns to Maya.

"What?" Maya asked as she crosses her arms.

"Let me tell you how much I am not going to talk to you." Riley said.

"You're pathetic at this." Maya said.

"Well, we've never done this before." Riley said. This is Maya and Riley's war. They're in war with each other. I just want them to stop fighting. After history class ended, Maya stormed out of the classroom to go to lunch while Riley stays in the classroom to talk to her father. I walked out of the classroom to head out for lunch. It's meat loaf day and Zay, Farkle and I are going to talk about the Mets game that was on television last night. Right when I was about to enter the lunchroom, I felt a hand grabbing at my shirt and pulling me in the janitor's closet. The person who pulled me in was revealed to be Maya Penelope Hart.

"Maya, what are you doing!? Are you out of your mind?" I asked while Maya locks the door. "Why did you lock the door?"

"You know why, Huckleberry. I'm gonna deal with you personally." Maya said as she pushes me against the wall. My heart began to beat fast, I felt like I was about to have a heart attack right before Maya kills me. Then from out of nowhere, she grabs me by my shirt, yanks me closer to her face and presses her lips against my lips. My eyes grew big from the surprise of Maya kissing me. This is Riley's best friend. I can't do that to Riley. But strangely enough, I began to enjoy the kiss. Her kiss was passionate and filthy and wet. The way she slides her tongue inside my mouth to try to dominate my mouth.

"You see? I told you that I was going to deal with you later." Maya said.

"Maya, this isn't right. You're Riley's friend. This will ruin your friendship with her and I don't like seeing you two fight." I said as I try to push her away. But I can't because she's pinning me against the wall.

"And this coming from the guy who called me a short little stack of pancakes. I think that's your little personal nickname for me. Don't worry, she won't find out." Maya said as I look deeply into her eyes. I knew there was some sexual tension between me and Maya. I wanted to fuck her now. I grab Maya by her arms and pinned her against the wall to kiss her. This time, the kiss was extremely heated. I began to untie Maya's pink plaid shirt that was tied in a knot and slid my hand underneath her black 9 shirt. Our tongues played with each other while my hand explores her body. Luckily, Maya wasn't wearing a bra because her nipples were beginning to get stiff and erect from my touch.

"You kinky boy. I bet you want to take my breasts in your mouth and suck on them, don't you?" A soft moan escapes from Maya's mouth as I lift her shirt up to her breasts and began to play with her nipples with my mouth by licking, biting and sucking on her hardened nubs. Maya starts to palm my cock through my jeans. I started to get hard from her touch. Maya stops playing with my cock and turns around facing the wall and throws her arms around the back of my head and kisses me. Maya began to rub herself against my crotch while I unzip her black shorts and sticking my hand down her panties to play with her clit.

"Lucas." Maya moans my name in pleasure. The rebellious blonde continues to grind harder while I felt myself growing even bigger in my pants. After I finished rubbing Maya's clit, Maya starts to unzip my pants while I pull down her shorts along with her panties and dark nylon leggings.

"Are you ready for me, my short little stack of pancakes?" I asked lining up my cock in front of her entrance.

"Just fuck me, Sundance. I'm horny as hell and I want you to fuck me." Maya said as she presses her hands against the wall. Maya takes a deep breath as I slid my cock inside her. Maya exhales sharply from feeling a bit of pain. After the pain subsides, I bury my cock deep inside her warm, wet, soft, cozy pussy. Maya circled her hips on me so she could feel me going deeper and deeper inside her. I slide my free hand to her breasts and leaned down to meet her lips against mine. Maya and I both moaned into each others mouths and gazed into each others eyes. I cannot believe at what's happening here. I'm fucking my crush's best friend, in the janitor's closet, in school! We are going to get in trouble for this. Her vaginal walls were getting even tighter and tighter like a vice and her cum surrounds my cock as I continue to fuck Maya harder.

"Do you love feeling my cock going deeper inside you?" I whispered huskily into Maya's ear.

"Oh, God. Lucas. I want you to make me cum hard." Maya moans. After one last thrust, Maya began to cum all over my cock while I pull out and came all over her ass. After Maya and I recovered from our orgasm, Maya picked up a piece of paper towel to wipe the cum off of her while we both straighten ourselves up.

"Not bad, Penelope." I winked at Maya.

"You're not bad yourself, Ranger Rick." Maya said as we both leave the janitor's closet. "Remember, don't tell Riley. This is between me and you. Also, I'm supposed to be mad at you because of Riley taking your side.

"Got it." I said as I walked to my locker while Maya goes up the stairs. I couldn't help but turn around to watch her walking up the stairs and grin at her. She'll always be my short little stack of pancakes and I'll always be her Ranger Rick.

**And that was chapter four of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter. Next time, it's another Lucaya chapter and it's a Lucaya massage chapter with either Lucas as the masseuse and Maya as the client or Maya as the masseuse and Lucas as the client. Which one do you like best? Don't forget to review this chapter (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you next time for chapter five. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	5. Huckleberry Massage

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. The great James Stryker here bringing you another steamy chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Today's chapter is a very erotic one. And that my friends is the Lucaya massage. I was going to write the Lucaya massage where Maya is the masseuse and Lucas as the client. Well, a few people have been asking for the Lucaya chapter where Lucas is the masseur and Maya is the massage client so I've decided to write the one where Lucas gives Maya a massage. And trust me, this chapter is going to be very erotic. I hope it's erotic enough for you. This chapter is AU, Lucas is 25 and so is Maya. This chapter is very descriptive and contains oral and mind-blowing fucking. Remember, this chapter contains smut and if you don't like smut, then don't read it. So here it is, chapter five of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Five  
Huckleberry Massage**

"Hey Maya, are you alright?" Riley asked, putting on her cherry-flavored lip gloss on her lips, watching her roommate rubbing her back.

"I slipped on the bathroom floor. What do you think?" Maya asked sarcastically and raised a brow at Riley.

"Nothing. I was just curious." Riley said.

"I'm sorry, Riles. It's just that I've been working all night lifting boxes and carrying them. Not to mention a box of cookies fell on my back." Maya said.

"Oh, peaches. I'm sorry to hear. You know what you need." Riley said.

"A hearse?" Maya asked.

"No, silly. You need a massage. I know a great guy who gave me a massage. He's really excellent with his hands." Riley said.

"Is he better than your boyfriend?" Maya asked.

"He's great, but he won't replace my Farkle. Look, why don't I call him right now and set you up for an appointment with him." Riley said as she picks up her phone and dialed the number to call the masseur to make an appointment for Maya. She really needed it. Later that day, while Riley was out with Farkle, Maya was in her bedroom, wrapping a red silk bathrobe around her nude body and tied her straightened long blonde hair in a bun. She heard a quiet knock on her door as she stepped out of her bedroom and made her way over to the front door to let the masseur in. As she opened the door, she was amazed to see a handsome young man who was in his twenties, clean-shaven with a muscular build and has brown hair and piercing emerald green eyes. Dressed in a tight, white t-shirt and white pants, he definitely took her breath away. He looked like Brad Pitt from Thelma &amp; Louise.

"Hi, I'm Lucas. And you must be Maya. Riley's told me a lot about you." The masseur said in that sexy Texas accent.

"Hi, Lucas. It's nice to meet you too." Maya said as she shook Lucas' firm hand.

"Are you ready for your massage?" Lucas asked. Maya could only nod as she began to imagine his hands touching her smooth, alabaster skin.

"You can come in, Huckleberry. And set up wherever you like." Maya said as Lucas entered the apartment and set up the massage table that he carried with him.

"Is the living room okay or should we do this in the living room?" Lucas asked.

"Living room is fine." Maya said. Lucas sets up the massage table while Maya sits down on the couch, checking him out and began to have dirty thoughts about him. She started to think about wrapping her legs around his waist while rocking back and forth on his thick cock, kissing him passionately and feeling his hands playing with her breasts. Her pulse quickened and her cheeks began to turn pink as she gently bit her bottom lip.

"Wait a minute. What am I doing? This is just a massage, so just calm down and try not to think of any dirty thoughts about Ranger Rick." Maya thought to herself as Lucas finishes setting up the massage table.

"All right. I'm all finished here. You should take off your robe." Lucas said.

"Excuse me?" Maya asked.

"I said take off your robe." Lucas said.

"So you can get a chance to look at my goodies?" Maya asked.

"I'll just turn around so I won't see anything." Lucas said.

"That's nice, Huckleberry. You're being a good guy so you won't see me naked. I know that you're being a gentleman about this but you saw my best friend naked when you gave her a massage. Don't worry, I won't punch you. But if you do try anything, I'll Jack you up." Maya said.

"I've never seen your best friend naked when she came in for a massage." Lucas said. Maya undid the sash on her robe, removing it off of her body and laid face down on the massage table as Lucas turned away with a smile on his face, which Maya began to notice while she covered herself with the towel.

"Okay, you can look now." Maya said as Lucas turned around.

"Where do you want me to start at first?" Lucas asked.

"Start at the back, please. I want it massaged first." Maya said. Lucas warmed some aromatherapy oil in his hands and started working his magical touch on her back. Lucas started massaging the blonde's feet first. Maya released a soft moan from feeling his strong fingers rubbing the stress away. Lucas then proceeds to work his way up her calves, his fingers smoothed over the back of her knee and touched her thigh. Maya began to smile at how good the massage felt.

"Mmm." Maya moaned softly.

"You like that?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Maya said. His touch was soft and tender as he kept working on her thighs and moved up to her buttocks.

"Let's get this towel off of you." Lucas said as he removed the towel from off of her. The handsome Texan began to pour oil on her butt and started to gently knead at her buttocks. Maya almost moaned out his Lucas' name in pleasure while she felt him stretching her cheeks apart before squeezing them back together until she felt his thumb lightly touching her pussy. Feeling him touching her in that area was driving her insane, she felt like cumming from his touch right now. Once he finished working on her back, Lucas tells Maya to turn over so he could do her front. Maya rolled over on her back as Lucas paused for a moment to look at her and admire her naked body. She had a perfect pair of C-cup breasts with luscious pink nipples and a small patch of hair on her pussy.

"Well, aren't you going to massage my front or are you just going to keep staring at my naked body?" Maya asked.

Lucas snaps back into reality as he once started massaging her feet again. Maya closes her eyes as she felt Lucas' hands sliding up her shins, then up her knees and up to her thighs, just gently kneading away while admiring her cute trimmed landing strip. Then, Lucas moves his hands up to her stomach and onto her breasts. Maya had enough. She felt like her whole body was going to explode from Ranger Rick's touch. She needed more than his sensual touch. Lucas stood over Maya as she opened her eyes to look at him, reaching her hand up to his white shirt, grabs a handful of his shirt and pulls him down with his face closer to hers. Maya gently bit her lower lip and crashes her lips onto his. With his lips meeting hers, Lucas kisses the blonde beauty back while trailing his hand down between her legs and lightly rubs her clit.

"God, Maya. You're so fucking sexy." Lucas said.

Maya moans softly as she nibbles on his neck and her body shivered in arousal. Maya goes back to Lucas' lips, this time, the kiss became wet, heated and more passionate than the last kiss. Maya slides her wet tongue inside Lucas' mouth to savor his flavor while becoming the aggressor. The blonde opens her legs wide and moaned into his mouth as his fingers stroked her folds lightly and spreading them open to slide his middle finger inside her, pumping slowly and feels her juices covering his finger.

"So hot, so wet." Lucas said huskily. Maya arched her back as her breath hitched while gripping the massage table as he continued to toy with her clit.

"Fuck." Maya groaned as Lucas leans down to suck on her nipples. Lucas removes his finger out of Maya's pussy and brought it up to her mouth. Maya grabs Lucas' hand ands starts sucking her juices off of his finger, instantly tasting herself.

"I want to fuck you, Maya." Lucas said in that sexy, erotic tone. Maya pushes Lucas' head down as Lucas took the hint and moved further down her body, using his tongue to trail down her stomach and down to her small patch of blonde hairs. Lucas pulls her legs over so they're hanging off the edge of the massage table, pushing them back behind her head and starts kissing her bundle of nerves between her silky smooth legs. He was amazed at how flexible she was. Maya moans as she felt Lucas swirling his tongue around her thin pink lips, flicking his tongue around her highly sensitive clit, using slow, torturous strokes and gently sucking on her folds sensually.

"Mmm. Lucas. Oh, God…." Maya whimpers. Lucas continues his oral assault on Maya's core until she couldn't take it anymore. Lucas moved his tongue away from Maya's wet slit and starts licking her tight little ass while Maya pushes two fingers inside her to make herself cum. Maya's legs trembled in pleasure and screams out in pleasure as she began to cum all over her fingers while Lucas continues to rim her for a couple of minutes. While recovering from her intense orgasm, Lucas lifts Maya up by her ass and carries her over to the bedroom and lays her on the bed while she lifts his white shirt off of his body, only to reveal his fantastic hot body. Lucas lies Maya on her bed and felt her hands fumbling with his pants while he kicks off his shoes off of his feet.

"How bad do you want this, Maya?" Lucas gazes into Maya's beautiful blue orbs as he watched her tugging his pants down, revealing his thick cock. Maya grabs Lucas' cock and guides it toward her wet pussy while. Lucas began to playfully tease her slit with the tip of his cock before entering her. Lucas slowly pushes the head inside her first, starting a tiny movement by only fucking her with the tip, back and forth, teasing her. This was not what Maya wanted. She needed to cum badly.

"God, Lucas. Enough teasing. Please. I want to feel you completely inside me." Maya groans. Lucas sank deep into her to stretch her and thrusts in and out of her nice and slow at first before picking up his pace and spreads Maya's legs wider. Maya moves her hand down to play with her clit while being fucked by Lucas. His emerald gaze meeting hers. Lucas grabs Maya's foot, bringing it closer to his mouth and starts licking and sucking on her pretty toes while pounding her swollen opening harder.

"Just like that, Lucas. Oh, fuck." Maya was getting close. Lucas felt her body building and feeling her inner walls clenching around him. The handsome Texan leans down to kiss Maya again, kissing her deeply and urgently, feeling her skin pressed against his.

"Maya, I'm so close." Lucas groans.

"Cum for me, Ranger Rick. Cum for me right now." Maya said as she kisses Lucas again. Lucas felt a gush of cum exploding from Maya, causing him to release his seed inside her. Maya came again and again after feeling Lucas shooting his cum inside her as he slowed his pace and rest on top of her. Maya tenderly wraps her arms around him while Lucas cups her cheek with his hand. Their bodies were slick with sweat.

"Thanks for that lovely massage, Huckleberry." Maya whispered.

"You're welcome, ma'am." Lucas said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

**And that was chapter five of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Next time, it's more Lucaya fun. If you have any requests for a Lucaya chapter, feel free to PM me. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you next time for chapter six. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	6. The Roommate

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another erotic chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Here's another Lucaya chapter from **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. It is a college AU and Lucas is 20-years-old and Maya is 21-years-old and they're both roommates. It is an extremely steamy chapter. Again, this chapter contains smut and if you don't like smut, then don't read it. So here it is, chapter six of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Six**

**The Roommate**

Maya Hart entered her apartment after she jogged through Central Park carrying a bag of cinnamon rolls that she bought from Topanga's Café and talked with her best friend Riley. Maya closes the door and enters the kitchen to place the two cinnamon rolls on a plate. One for her and one for her roommate Lucas. Maya decided that she wanted to take a quick hot shower before she eats her breakfast. Maya walked down the hallway and entered her neatly decorated room and pulls out her beaded Peter Pan collar blouse and overalls out of the closet and laid them out on her bed. Maya grabs her pink bath towel and began to remove her white jogging shoes and her blue jogging shorts along with her matching blue tank top. After her jogging outfit was removed, Maya unhooks her white sports bra and let it drop to the floor and pulls down her panties. The beautiful blonde wraps the pink towel around her waist and made her way to the bathroom. Right when she opened the door, Maya walks in on a certain dark blonde haired male with a toned body. He was completely naked, his hair was wet and his body was beaded with sweat from head to toe. It was her roommate Lucas. Maya continues to watch Lucas drying off his naked body.

"Holy cow. His body. It's sexy." Maya thought to herself. Maya began to have some dirty thoughts about Lucas. She thought that he was such a hottie. Maya never had a serious boyfriend before, she never had sex with a guy before. She's 21-years-old and still a virgin. As Maya continues to watch him, Lucas looks up at the mirror and began to notice Maya standing right by the door.

"Maya! What are you doing? How long have you been standing there?" Lucas asked as he wraps the towel around him to cover up his twig and berries.

"Long enough to watch you dry off your sexy body." Maya said. "I mean, I was going to take a shower. I hope you saved some hot water for me."

"Relax, I saved some hot water for you. If I didn't, you would be taking a cold shower." Lucas said.

"If I took a cold shower, then I would kill you for using up the hot water, Ranger Rick." Maya said as she enters the bathroom.

"Maya, shouldn't you wait until I leave the bathroom? I don't want to see you naked. I'm trying to be a gentleman here." Lucas said.

"Aww, what's the matter? Hopalong getting nervous about being in the same bathroom with a girl?" Maya asked.

"I'm not nervous." Lucas said as he picks up his toothbrush to brush his teeth. Maya walks over to Lucas and wraps her arms around his waist, causing him to drop his toothbrush in the sink. "Maya, I need to brush my teeth. What are you doing?"

"Lucas, there's something that I wanted to tell you. Or do to you." Maya said.

"Like what? Matter of fact, I do not want to know." Lucas said. "So how was your jog?"

"Pretty good. I need to take a shower because I'm really sweaty." Maya said with her arms still wrapped around Lucas.

"How did you sleep?" Lucas asked.

"Pretty good. I was so exhausted from work last night that I went straight to bed. I started dreaming about a certain guy who just whisks me off my feet." Maya said.

"So, who is the guy?" Lucas turns around and faces Maya.

"I dreamt about you." Maya said. At the exact moment, Maya leans in and kisses Lucas on the lips. Lucas' eyes grew big from the shock of his own roommate kissing him. He tried to break away from the kiss but he was starting to enjoy it.

"I want you, Lucas." Maya said softly. Lucas only had two option: take advantage of this beautiful young woman and make love to her, resulting in the most steamy and passionate sex ever or turn her down so they would both be safe. Maya looked so tempting for him. Her beautiful blue eyes gaze into his emerald eyes, her seductive grin and her carnation pink cheeks. Lucas looked down at the pink towel wrapped around Maya, he desperately wanted see her naked right now since she saw him naked. He wanted her badly.

"I need you, Lucas. I need you." Maya began to kiss Lucas. Lucas kisses Maya back while she removes her pink towel and let it drop to the floor. She was completely naked in front of Lucas. Maya wraps her arms around Lucas' back and kisses him deeply and passionately. Maya ran her fingers through Lucas' wet hair. Lucas slips his tongue inside Maya's mouth and challenges her for a game of domination. The two moaned into the kiss as they continued to battle for dominance. Lucas gently cups Maya's soft, supple ass and lifts her up.

"Ooh, Lucas." Maya cooed. Lucas carried Maya out of the bathroom while he continues to kiss her until they reach the kitchen. Lucas and Maya both arrive at the kitchen as Maya push the plate of cinnamon rolls and the placemats off of the table so Lucas could lay her down. Lucas sucks and kisses on Maya's neck making the blonde groan in pleasure. Maya uses her foot to remove Lucas' towel and let it drop on the kitchen floor.

"Look at me. Look at me." Lucas said. Maya obeys Lucas' command as his hand gently grasped her creamy breasts with luscious pink nipples. A soft moan left Maya's lips as Lucas continues to kiss her passionately. Lucas grabs Maya's leg and threw them over his shoulders and gave him a full view of her delicate flower. Lucas made his way over to her opening and began to lick around her dripping wet slit. Maya giggled and moaned at the same time from Lucas teasing her with his tongue. After a bit of teasing, Lucas ran his tongue up and down on Maya's slit while gazing into her eyes.

"Right there, Lucas. Mmm. Just like that." Maya moaned as Lucas kept feasting on her. Her hand grips his still damp hair tightly from the amazing sensation of his tongue swirling over her slit. Lucas licks his finger and slid it inside her, sending a jolt of electricity throughout Maya's body.

"How bad do you want me?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, God…." Maya whimpered breathlessly. The handsome Texan added his middle finger inside Maya and pumps furious while sucking on her clit. Maya closes her eyes and her moans filled the whole room as waves of pleasure ripped through her body. Her hips arched, her pretty toes began to curl and her moans grew louder.

"Fuck! Mmm. Lucas. Ohh. Baby, I'm about to cum. Mmm, right now." Maya moans. Her legs tremble uncontrollably as Lucas bit down on her clit gently, causing her to squirt her sweet nectar in his mouth and all over his fingers. Lucas removes his fingers from out of Maya's pussy and slowly lapped at her to lick up every single last drop of her cum. Maya gasped for air as Lucas climbs back on top of Maya and captures her lips. Maya was instantly turned on from tasting herself on Ranger Rick's lips. Lucas breaks the kiss and pulls away from Maya as he stares deeply into her eyes.

"Tell me that you want me." Lucas said huskily.

"I want you, Lucas." Maya said as she kisses Lucas. Lucas pulls Maya off of the table as they continue to kiss each other passionately while they make their way to the bedroom.

"My room or yours?" Maya asked in between kisses.

"Your room." Lucas said. Maya smirks as they both entered Maya's bedroom. Lucas grabs Maya's clothes and threw them across the room as he lies down on the bed. Maya climbs on top of Lucas and proceeds to leave a trail of kisses down his body. As her lips reach down to his 9-inch cock, Maya began to lick up and down on his shaft. Lucas moans softly from the feeling of Maya running her tongue all over his hard cock while using her free hand to gently play with his balls. Her talented tongue licks around the tip of his cock as she continues to give him the best blowjob in his life.

"I want you to fuck me, Lucas." Maya said as she climbs on top of Lucas and slides his cock inside her tight pink pussy. Maya groans in pleasure as she glides up and down on his cock nice and slow in the cowgirl position. Maya was now the one in control as she rides Lucas faster while Lucas' hands roam around her body and plays with her breasts. The duo maintained eye contact with each other as Maya got lost in his emerald daze.

"God, you're so wet for me Maya." Lucas moaned. Maya leans back while Lucas stimulates her nipples and clitoris with his fingers. After riding Lucas in the cowgirl position, Maya wanted to try a new position with Lucas. Maya turns and straddles Lucas' lap, this time she facing his feet and got in the squatting position. Lucas guides his cock inside Maya's vagina and began to thrust harder, faster and deeper inside Maya in the reverse cowgirl position.

"Oh, fuck! Lucas. This feels so amazing." Maya moaned. The beautiful blonde leans back and kisses Lucas deeply while she rubs her clit in a circular motion. The feeling of euphoric bliss swelled throughout her body as he continues to thrust in and out of her. After fucking in the reverse cowgirl for a couple of minutes, Maya rolls on her stomach and kisses Lucas passionately as they both rolled off of the bed and landed on the floor.

"Ow!" Maya yelled.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"I'll be fine." Maya said. "Let's continue and make sure that we don't end up on _Sex Sent Me To the ER_."

Lucas lines up his cock in front of Maya's swollen opening and sank deep inside her. Lucas thrusts harder and deeper inside Maya while making eye contact with her. Her hands wrapped around Lucas' back and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her toes curled from the extreme sensation as her and Lucas kissed long and deep. Lucas felt Maya's walls clenching tightly around his cock and Maya felt him twitching inside her.

"Lucas, you're going to make me fucking cum!" Maya screams.

"Cum for me, Maya." Lucas breathes as he gives Maya a couple more thrusts inside her until he feels like that he's going to explode. Maya and Lucas both came together as Lucas fills Maya's insides with his cum. Maya and Lucas both breathe heavily and their bodies were covered with sweat as they try to recover from their intense orgasm and kissed each other. While the two roommates were busy kissing, somebody knocks on the door and interrupts them

"Lucas! Dude, are you in? Open up! It's Zay!" Zay yelled.

"Ugh! Not now." Lucas said as Maya laughed. Lucas laughs with Maya and kisses as he runs out of Maya's room and enters his room to put on his boxers and a pair of blue jeans. After getting dressed, Lucas ran out of the room and walked over to the door to let Zay in.

"What were you doing in there? I've been trying to call you. You almost gave me a heart attack." Zay said as he enters the apartment.

"Hey, I'm fine buddy. No need to worry about me." Lucas said. Zay began to notice that Lucas was sweaty and trying to catch his breath.

"Lucas, are you okay? You look like you're a little flushed." Zay said.

"Well, I…I…I've been exercising. That's why I'm trying to catch my breath." Lucas said. Maya enters the living room wearing one of Lucas' plaid shirts and her panties. Lucas turns and began to notice Maya standing in the living room.

"Hey." Maya said as she smiles at Lucas.

"Hey." Lucas smiles back at Maya.

"Looks like you two were busy with something. I'll come back another time." Zay said as he leaves the apartment. Maya walks over to Lucas and wraps her arms around his neck while Lucas wraps his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"You know I still need to take a shower." Maya said.

"How about we take one together? Maybe we could have another round together." Lucas said.

"I love the sound of that." Maya grins. "Race you to the bathroom!"

"Hey! No cheating!" Lucas races Maya to the bathroom.

**And that was chapter six of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you enjoyed the steamy Lucaya chapter. If you have any ideas for a steamy Lucaya one-shot chapter, feel free to share and I'll write it in the story. It could be a Lucaya one-shot that takes place during an episode of **_**Girl Meets World**_**, a Lucaya college AU chapter or a Lucaya idea that you would like to share. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you next time for chapter seven. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	7. Secrets of Lust

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. James Stryker here bringing you another erotic chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I was reading the reviews for this story, and a lot of you have asked me to do a one-shot of the famous campfire scene from **_**Girl Meets Texas Part 2**_**. Today's your lucky day, my friends. I am going to give you the new Lucaya chapter that takes place during the campfire scene from **_**Girl Meets Texas Part 2. **_**Again, this chapter contains some smut and if you don't like reading smut don't read it and read something else. So here it is, chapter seven of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Secrets of Lust**

_**Takes Place During: Girl Meets Texas Part 2**_

**(Maya's P.O.V.)**

"You stepped back. I know you stepped back." Riley said as I just stared at her. My best friend glanced at Lucas one last time and walked away with Farkle following her. Now, it's just me and Huckleberry, alone by the campfire. What's going on? Could it be true? Is it true that I like Lucas Friar? Both Lucas and I were shocked at what just happened.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know." I responded by throwing my hands up in confusion as Lucas took a seat right next to me and removed his cowboy hat from off of his head.

"I'm her brother now?" Lucas asked not understanding anything.

"Apparently." I responded as Lucas processed more of what happened.

"You like me?" Lucas asked.

"No." I said in a slightly annoyed tone denying the fact that I have a crush on him.

"Maya, why didn't you want me to ride in the rodeo?" Lucas asked. God, he just wouldn't give up.

"Because…I didn't want you to win and get all conceited." I said using a mocking tone.

"I don't think that's it." Lucas said.

"I don't think that's it." I said speaking in my country voice imitation as he started to look at me.

"I don't talk like that I just don't, why do you see me like that?" Lucas asked. Ugh! These questions from him were too much to handle. Why is he interrogating me like he's from the C.I.A. or the K.G.B.? Why couldn't he just drop it?

"Of course I don't see you like that. Can we just…Can we just look at this fire, please?" I asked as I stood up and walked over to the next log so I won't be close to him.

"Yes." Lucas said. We were both looking at the fire as silence fills the night. Lucas couldn't help himself to just glance over at me while I'm looking at the fire. I look up and I began to notice him staring at me.

"Stop." I said in a slightly annoyed tone. As we went back to looking at the fire, Lucas continued to look at me two more times. This was getting very annoying and I just want this whole thing to stop right now.

"Can we just stop? I just want everything to stop. It's been bad enough I've been keeping this secret from Riley all this time."

"What secret?" Lucas asked. I have no choice. Lucas needs to know.

"You guys are so much alike. I thought you were just like brother and sister, too." I said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"You're at your best when you're just talking to each other. Looking out for each other. That's what I believed, but I kept it a secret. And now the secret's out, so I don't have to carry it around with me anymore. I just don't want to have anymore secrets from her." I said.

"So you don't make fun of me because you like me?" Lucas stood up.

"I'm just gonna watch this fire." I said trying to ignore the whole thing.

"Maya, why do you make fun of me?" Lucas asked.

"Because you're easy to make fun of." I said standing up.

"Okay, then stop." Lucas said.

"Because you're a Huckleberry, because you're a Ranger Rick." I said.

"Would you stop?" Lucas asked having enough of the name calling as I stepped closer towards him with every word while reaching my breaking point and snapping at him.

"Look, if I had feelings for you, don't you think I'd just come right out and say it? Well, I don't. So what I do say is har-har…" I said. At that moment, Lucas stepped forward and gently cupping the sides of my face. A soft gasp escaped from my lips as I felt his soft hands touching my face. I stared all wide-eyed and innocent into Ranger Rick's emerald green eyes. What am I doing? Oh, God. I am hating myself at this moment, I don't want to hate it because I love Lucas gentle touch. Lucas looks into my eyes for a minute, then focused on my soft, pink lips. My heart was beating fast at what's going to happen right now. Lucas leans in and presses his lips against mine. I began to enjoy the kiss and so did he. The thought of Riley faded into oblivion as I found myself melting into his kiss. The kiss felt like it lasted for a minute as Lucas breaks the kiss after snapping back into reality and pulled away from me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked with a small whisper.

"I don't know I just wanted you to stop." Lucas said as I just stared at him. "Please don't tell my sister."

"You couldn't think of another way to stop me? I asked.

"Not at the time, no. I'm sorry." Lucas said. I couldn't be upset at him for what happened.

"You don't have to be sorry, Huckleberry. Of course I like you. You're a good guy, if you got hurt I don't know what I would have done." I said as Lucas and I sat back down. "I don't want to have any more secrets from her."

Lucas and I both stared at each other before turning back to the fire. I couldn't keep this from Riley. Things are going to change between me and Lucas and I don't know what's going to happen now. I really hate myself for what happened and feared the consequences of Riley finding out about me and Lucas.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Do what?" Lucas asked.

"Kiss me. How long have you wanted to kiss me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like it. To be honest with you, I liked it." Lucas said.

"I couldn't lie to you, Lucas. I liked the kiss too. I just don't want to hurt Riley." I said. Lucas gently lifts my head up, gazing deeply into my blue eyes and cupping my cheek with his hand. Part of me doesn't want to kiss him. He leans in to kiss me on my soft lips. I started to kiss Lucas back, this time the kiss was more heated and passionate. I felt his hands wrap around my waist, moving them down to my butt and gently squeezes it. I began to yelp into his mouth as I felt his firm, strong hands cupping my butt gently.

"Maya." Lucas said softly as I began to fumble with the buttons on his red plaid shirt. After I unbuttoned his shirt, I stopped gazing into his eyes and stared as his toned chest. My hands roam up and down his smooth, toned abs for a few minutes before moving my hands down the waistband of his jeans.

"Maya, are you sure you want to do this?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. Lucas, I want you. I'm positive that I want this badly. I want to, but I don't want to hurt Riley." I said.

"Me and her want a brother and sister relationship now, then maybe you and I are meant to be together." Lucas said as he sits down on the log. I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, unzipping and pulling them down to reveal his dark blue boxer briefs. I start pulling my silk black floral panties down to the ground and began to notice Lucas smirking at me.

"What are you smiling about, Huckleberry?" I asked.

"Your panties. I've never known that you would wear something cute like that. I thought you would wear something that's…you know. Kinda lacy." Lucas said.

"Oh, because I'm a rebellious girl and I like to wear slutty lingerie like Missy Bradford. I don't think so." I said while I pull down his briefs to expose his erect member. It's my first time seeing a penis before. I wondered what it felt like as I began to lightly touch it and stroking it for a bit. Lucas reaches behind his pants pocket and pulled out a condom and began to put it on. I walk towards him to straddle his lap. I stare into his eyes once more, biting my lip gently and lowering myself onto his cock. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt his member pushing inside me.

"Maya…" Lucas whispered while wiping a tear off of my face.

"I'll be fine." I said. As soon as I stopped feeling a bit of pain, I began to feel some pleasure while I started riding him. I moaned out his name as I continued to ride my cowboy. Wanting to take control, I grabbed Lucas' hands and placed them on my breasts while I ended up fucking myself harder and faster. I leaned down to capture Lucas' lips with mine to kiss him passionately as we both moaned into the kiss.

"God, Maya." Lucas moaned. I kept going even faster while I felt his cock twitching inside me while my walls clench tightly around him. This was sending both me and Lucas over the edge.

"Mmm. Oh, God. Huckleberry. I'm so close." I moaned.

"I'm close too." Lucas said as he moves his hand away from my breasts and grips my ass and began to thrusts harder and faster. My moans intensify as I started to cum all over his cock.

"Maya, I'm gonna cum!" Lucas shouts. His creamy load filled the rubber as he continued to give me one last thrust. Lucas and I both gaze into each other's eyes while trying to recover from our intense orgasm.

"We should probably get straightened up before Riley, Farkle and Zay come back." I said climbing off of Lucas and pulled my panties up while Lucas removes the condom and threw it in the fire while fixing himself up.

"Maya." Lucas said.

"Yes, Ranger Rick." I replied.

"Let's keep this between us." Lucas said.

**And that was chapter seven of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you liked that chapter. Next time, it's a Lucaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the Secret of Life**_**. What other pairings would you like to read about for a one-shot: Rucas, Rilaya, Riarkle, Corpanga, Faya, Smarkle, Joshaya or Riarlie (Riley &amp; Charlie)? If you want me to write a one-shot about any one of the pairings that I've mentioned, feel free to PM me. I will work on a **_**Girl Meets World**_**/**_**Best Friends Whenever**_** crossover story involving Riley, Maya, Cyd and Shelby or a **_**Girl Meets World**_**/**_**Best Friends Whenever**_**/**_**Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything **_**crossover story involving Riley, Lucas, Maya, Farkle, Cyd, Naldo, Shelby, Barry, Conor and Ashley. I will still work on **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love Vol. 2**_** and the Corpanga and Rucas editions of **_**Tales of Love**_**. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, no flames, please be nice) and I'll see you next time for chapter eight. Till next time my fellow readers**


	8. Maya's Dark Cowboy

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another erotic chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Well, December is around the corner and I am planning on doing either a Christmas-themed or a New Year's-themed chapter for the Lucaya edition. Which one do you like? Anyway, it's update time and this new Lucaya chapter takes place during **_**Girl Meets the Secret of Life.**_** Again, this chapter contains some mind-blowing sex between Lucas and Maya, if you don't like smut then don't read it. So here it is, chapter eight of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Maya's Dark Cowboy**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets the Secret of Life**_

It was a warm and beautiful starry Friday night in New York City. Maya Penelope Hart was sitting in her room drawing a picture of a cowboy on a horse riding into town. The cowboy in the drawing was a dark, mysterious stranger. While she was busy drawing, Maya began to think about what happened between Lucas and the bully at school today.

**(Flashback, in the hallway. Lucas confronts the bully Joey)**

**Lucas: Are you the one? Because there's every one in school, isn't there? So, in this school you're the…**

**Joey: Yeah, it's me.**

**Riley: Daddy? Are you going to stop this?**

**Cory: Not yet.**

**Lucas: I couldn't help but notice your pointy boots. Back in Texas we appreciate a nice pointy boot. (Pins Joey to the locker) They can end a fight real quick. Unless somebody knows to put his heel on a soft part where all your toes are.**

**Joey: Ow.**

**Lucas: Now I'm sure you like to throw a punch. Except I got both your wrists and I'm as strong as a horse. And I don't even work at it. I just am.**

**Joey: The way I see it. All that matters is what happens after you let go.**

**Lucas: Yeah. I know it'd be simpler to just start takin' shots at each other , but I'm gonna tell you something and you really need to hear this. In the end, you're gonna be on the floor. And I'm gonna be the one that walks away.**

**Maya: Ohh.**

**Riley: He's gonna be a veterinarian.**

**(End Flashback)**

Maya couldn't help but think. She thought that was hot and she was really turned on from seeing his dark side. He reminded her of Liam Neeson from _Taken_. Right when Maya continues to draw in her drawing pad, she began to hear someone knocking on her window. Maya puts her pencil down and turns her chair around to see who it is knocking on her window. It was revealed to be Lucas. Maya opens her window to let Lucas in.

"What are you doing here, Lucas?" Maya asked as she crosses her arms at Lucas.

"Oh, I just came by to visit you." Lucas said.

"I thought you were going to go see Riley." Maya said.

"She's busy babysitting Auggie while her parents are at the movies." Lucas said. "The reason I'm here is that I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What do you want to talk about? Do you want to talk about your dark side that you revealed this afternoon?" Maya asked.

"How did you know that?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, Huckleberry. I knew that you wanted to talk to me about that and I wanted to talk to you about it to." Maya said. Lucas sits down on Maya's bed while Maya sits down next to him.

"I'm sorry if you saw that whole confrontation between me and the bully. I hope I didn't scare you or Riley." Lucas said.

"You didn't scare me. To be honest with you, I was impressed at the way you defended Zay. I kinda find it hot seeing your dark side." Maya said. Lucas' eyes grew big after he heard Maya said that his dark side was hot.

"Excuse me. You find it hot?" Lucas asked.

"I didn't say that. It must've been an echo in the room." Maya said.

"Come on, Penelope. Tell me now." Lucas said. A death glare appeared on her face after Lucas called her by her middle name.

"Ugh. I cannot believe that you called me by my middle name. Okay, if you want to know. I found it sexy seeing your dark side. I found it quite hot. I find you hot. After seeing you threaten that guy, I just wanted to fuck your brains out. There! Happy?" Maya asked.

"Wow, Maya. You know that's not me. I don't want to hurt you and Riley. Maya, I care about you. What would happen if I hurt you and Riley? I don't want to do that because you both changed me. And…." Lucas was about to finish talking until he was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto his lips. Maya was kissing him. Lucas breaks the kiss and stares into Maya's beautiful blue eyes.

"God, I find you so fucking hot." Maya said as she grabs Lucas by his brown-hooded shirt. Lucas kisses Maya back, this time with more hunger and intensity. Maya slides her fingers through Lucas' brown hair while she feels Lucas squeezing her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. Maya releases a soft moan from Lucas fondling her. Lucas removes Maya's green and black flannel shirt while Maya pulls his shirt off, revealing his toned chest.

"Not bad, Ranger Rick. You have been working out. You're strong as a horse, maybe you can pin me." Maya said in a seductive tone. Lucas stops kissing Maya and removed her black boots. His hands reached the hem of her NYC tank top and pulling it off of her body, leaving Maya in her black bra with red hearts on it. Lucas smirks at the bra and picks up Maya. Maya wraps her slender legs around Lucas' waist as he pins her against the wall. Maya felt the heat rising from below her core. Lucas starts to leave a trail of kisses on Maya's body. Maya shudders as she felt Lucas' velvety soft lips trailing softly down her neck and her collarbone. Lucas began to unbutton Maya's black jean shorts and slip his hand down her matching panties. Maya reaches behind her bra and unhooks it, letting her creamy breasts spill out. Lucas rubs Maya's pussy softly in an up and down motion and a in a circular motion.

"Lucas." Maya groans out his name. Lucas latches his mouth onto Maya's pink nipple. Maya felt herself getting wetter and wetter from Lucas' touch. Lucas stops fondling Maya's clit and looks into her eyes with pure lust and desire. After every single article of clothing was removed, Maya and Lucas were both completely naked and in bed. Lucas sit upright while Maya lie flat on her back as he lines up his stiff hard cock in front of her drenched wet pussy. Maya wraps her legs around Lucas as Lucas slowly entered her. Maya winces in pain from feeling Lucas stretching her pink hole. Lucas slowly thrusts in and out of Maya's pussy as Maya starts to feel some pleasure instead of pain.

"Harder." Maya moans. Lucas pounds Maya's swollen opening like a jackhammer. His hands roam free as he starts to gently caress Maya's breasts and gently pinch her hardened nipples. Maya bites down on her lower lip and rubs her drenched petal at the same time while being fucked by Lucas. After fucking in the slippery nipple position, Lucas pulls out of Maya as Maya bends over and gets on her hands and knees while Lucas knees and grabs a hold of her waist and enters her.

"Keep going, Ranger Rick. Fuck my tight pink pussy hard. I want you to be aggressive with me." Maya moans. Lucas pulls tighter on Maya's blonde hair while burying his cock deeper inside her pussy. Maya felt Lucas' cock hitting her G-Spot. Their bodies were covered with sweat and their moans filled the room that people in New York could hear them. Maya's vaginal walls clench tighter around Lucas' cock and her hands clench the bed sheets. Not ready cum yet, Lucas lies down on the bed. His knees bent and legs apart as Maya slots in the middle at right angles of his body. Maya rests her hand on Lucas' chest and her other hand on his lower leg as she starts to rock back and fourth until he hits the right spot.

"Oh god, Maya." Lucas moans. Maya continues to ride Lucas harder and faster. Lucas squeezes Maya's breast harder and kept his eyes locked on her. Maya continues to ride her handsome cowboy until they both reach their climax.

"I'm close, baby. I'm close." Maya moans.

"I'm close too." Lucas moans. Maya starts to shake and her legs clenched tighter around him while Lucas fills her up with his hot load. Maya climbs off of Lucas and lies down next to him. Lucas watches the beautiful blonde breathing heavily and stared at her nude body that was slick and sweaty. Maya closes her eyes as Lucas kisses her on the lips.

"Hey." Maya pants.

"Hey, Penelope." Lucas grins as he held Maya in his arms. Maya felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She lost her virginity to her dark cowboy.

**And that was chapter eight. I hope that you like that extremely hot chapter between Lucas and Maya. Next time, it's another Lucaya chapter where Lucas and Maya are at a party and Lucas and Maya engage in a drunken make-out session and things turn passionate, a Lucaya chapter where Lucas is dating Riley and Riley watches Lucas making love to Maya, which is Riley's secret fantasy called **_**Her Secret Fantasy**_**, a Lucaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Master Plan**_** where Lucas has Maya tied up after showing her a rope trick called **_**Ride 'Em Cowgirl**_**. Or if you have a Lucaya idea that you want to share and want me to write it in the story, feel free to share it with me and I'll write it. Don't forget to review the story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you next time for chapter eight. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	9. Ride 'Em Cowgirl!

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great and erotic chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edi**_**tion. Well, I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving and ate a lot and had a wonderful day. I hope you're ready to read the next chapter and this chapter takes place during the season one episode **_**Girl Meets Master Plan**_**. This chapter contains some mind-blowing fucking between Lucas and Maya. If you don't like smut, then don't read it. So here it is, chapter nine of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Ride 'Em Cowgirl!**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets Master Plan**_

**(Lucas' P.O.V.)**

Today is Maya's 14th birthday and Riley has come up with a master plan to get Maya's mother and her father's best friend Shawn to get together. The birthday girl was sitting by the bay window while Farkle and I were standing right by the door so Maya won't try to kill us. Riley and her father were at the Nighthawk Diner spying on Maya's mother and Shawn.

"Lucas, get this rope off of me. Right. Now." Maya said.

"No way, Maya. I'm not letting you go." I said.

"I have to stop Riley from fixing up my mother and Shawn. My mother will drive him away like she always does with men." Maya said.

"Forget it." I said.

"If I wasn't tied up like a cow, I would've kicked your ass and sent you back to Texas in a body bag." Maya said. Yikes, that doesn't sound too good. She was totally serious. Maya Hart wanted to kill me this instant for tying her up like that. God, she looks so cute tied up like that. I could imagine her on her bed, completely naked, with her wrists tied to the bed while I fuck her senselessly. Wait a minute, what am I doing? I can't be thinking of naughty thoughts about Riley's best friend. I like Riley. Could I also like Maya? I began to think about Maya's lips wrapped around my stiff cock and imagining her lying on the bed covered with my cum all over her face and boobs. I wanted her. Badly.

"At least she wasn't tied up in my room." Farkle said until a mischievous smile appeared on his face when he looked at Maya. "Hey Maya, would you like to be tied up in my room? I would love that?"

Maya growls at Farkle. The intelligent son of Minkus ran for the hills after Maya scared him. Great, now it's just me and her alone. I bet she'll do something to me. I wonder what.

"Lucas, can you untie me please? I have to go to the bathroom and I've been holding it for a long time. I promise that I won't hurt you." Maya said with an innocent look on her face. Should I trust her? I don't know what's going to happen to me next. Dear Lord, please don't let this blonde hottie kill me. Oh, no. I called Maya a "hottie". Great job, Friar. I walked over to Maya to untie her so she can go to the bathroom. As I untied her, I stared into her sparkling blue eyes. She has the most beautiful eyes in the world.

"Hey, Ranger Rick. You're supposed to untie me, not look at me. And will you hurry up? I don't want to pee on myself." Maya said. I snapped out of it and continued to untie her. After getting the rope off of her, Maya grabbed me by the arms and threw me on Riley's bed while she straddles me.

"Maya!" I exclaimed.

"I cannot believe that you fell for the oldest trick in the book, Huckleberry." Maya grins at me. Then, something in me had the courage to do something that I might not regret myself doing and she might murder me if I do. I leaned up and crashed my lips onto Maya's lips. Maya's eyes widened at the shock of me kissing her. Oh, boy am I in it now. Maya is definitely going to kill me. I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Maya's lips. Her lips felt baby soft, I just want to keep my lips on hers for a couple of minutes. Maya finally breaks the kiss by pushing me back on the bed.

"You…just…kissed…me." Maya said softly.

"Yeah, I know." I said smiling at her. "What did you think?"

"I…I….don't know what to say. I never knew that you were interested in me. But what about Riley? She has a huge crush on you." Maya said.

"I know." I said.

"But why me? I'm trouble." Maya said.

"I don't care." I said.

"Darling, I'm a mess. My own mother forgot about my birthday. Not to mention, my own father left me. I'm a troubled girl." Maya said. "So, why are you interested in me?" I asked. I moved my hand up to Maya's chest and felt her heart beating fast.

"I really like you Maya. You could be sarcastic, mischievous and funny at times. You're fierce and beautiful." I said.

"Wow, I never thought that you would like me like that. Thank you, Lucas." Maya said as a tear drop ran down her cheek. I wiped it off with my thumb and gently cupped her cheek. "Lucas…."

I interrupted Maya by giving her another kiss on the lips to keep her quiet. I rest my hands on Maya's hips as I continue to kiss her while I feel her hands tugging on my blue shirt. I began to deepen the kiss while Maya starts to grind on me nice and slow as she begins to moan into the kiss. Much to Maya's surprise, I slip my tongue inside her mouth and let my tongue dance with hers. Maya breaks the kiss to catch her breath while I look into her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Hart?" I asked. Maya grins seductively at me as she lifts my shirt off of my body and throws it across the room. Her hands gently pressed against my bare chest, she was about to turn into this kinky and sensual devil.

"Yes, I'm sure. You know, I always wanted to ride a cowboy." Maya said.

"Well, ma'am. Today's your chance to ride one. Consider this your birthday gift from me." I said. Maya leans down to kiss me, this time the kiss became heated and passionate. Maya continues to grind roughly as I felt my pants getting tighter. I wanted to be inside her badly. My hands reach the back of her purple and dark blue dress **(A/N: The same outfit that Maya wore on **_**Girl Meets Master Plan**_**) **as I begin to unzip her dress. Maya stops me from unzipping her dress as she climbs up off of me and starts to unzip my jeans. After unzipping my jeans, Maya unzips her dress and pulls it down to her waist so it could reveal her pink and blue bra.

"Wow." I said as Maya straddles my lap. The curly haired blonde unhooks her bra and let it drop onto Riley's bed. Her creamy breasts were exposed to right in front of her. She had a perfect pair of luscious pink nipples that I want to take into my mouth. I leaned up in a romantic way and took on of her breasts in my mouth and began to suck on her nipple. Maya moans softly as I continued suckling on her nipple while I use my free hand to play with her left breast. I ran my thumb against her hardened pink nub and gently squeezing it with my hand.

"Lucas." Maya moans. I started to lick around her nipple and bite down on it softly. I could feel her wetness soaking on my blue boxers, she was getting more wetter from my touch. I continued my actions on Maya for a couple of minutes until we were good and ready. After suckling and fondling her breasts, Maya pulls down my jeans and my boxers down to my ankles while she removes her pink and blue panties. Maya stares at my 9-inch cock and looks at me and started to grin at me. Maya grabs my cock and lines it in front of her dripping wet entrance and slowly lowers herself down on me.

"Unh." Maya winces in pain for a bit.

"Are you okay?" I asked wiping a tear off of her face.

"I'll be fine. I can take it all in." Maya said.

"Okay." I said. After taking every inch of my cock inside her tight, tiny little pussy, Maya began to ride me in the cowgirl position nice and slow. Her pussy felt soft, wet and cozy around my cock. I could not believe that this is happening right now; we're having sex on Riley's bed. If she finds out about this the Riley would be crushed.

"Oh, my god. Lucas. You're so big inside me." Maya moans and bites down on her bottom lip gently. My hand moved up to her breasts and her hands pressed against my chest as she starts speeding up her pace. I continue to gently squeeze her breasts and leaned up to kiss her on the lips passionately while we both enjoy the pleasurable sensation. I flip Maya over, this time I'm on top of her and continued to fuck her hard.

"Keep going, Lucas. Keep fucking me hard. Push that fucking cock deep inside me." Maya moans as she wraps her legs around my waist. "Oh, god. Don't stop, baby!"

"I'm not." I breathe. Her inner walls clench tightly around me and her nails dug deeper into my back I began to wince in pain. "I'm so close!"

"Unh, Maya! Ahhhhhh!" I shouted as I filled Maya's insides with my hot cum. After giving her one last thrust, I collapsed on top of Maya not trying to put any weight on her, and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"How's that for your birthday present?" I asked.

"I loved it. And I love you." Maya said.

"I love you too." I said.

**And that was chapter nine of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you liked that erotic chapter. Well, December is around the corner and I am planning on working on a Christmas-themed chapter for this story. Next time, it will either be a Lucaya college-AU chapter where Maya wears a sexy white corset, thin white nylons and a Santa hat to give Lucas his Christmas gift or a Lucaya chapter where Maya wears a sexy Santa outfit to surprise Lucas. Which idea do you like? Maya in nylons or Maya in a sexy Santa outfit? The choice is yours. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter ten. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	10. A Present for Lucas

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I'm in a Christmasy mood and I feel like writing a Christmas-themed chapter for this story. Here's a Christmas-themed Lucaya chapter where Maya gives Lucas his Christmas gift. I was torn between which one to write: Maya in a white corset or Maya dressed in a sexy Santa outfit. So, I am writing the first idea with Lucas' blonde beauty wearing a sexy white corset. This chapter is college AU, so Lucas would be 24 and Maya would be 23. This chapter contains a lot of smut and some mind-blowing fucking and it'll be very descriptive, so if you don't like smut then don't read it. So here it is, chapter ten of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Ten**

**A Present for Lucas**

"Not bad, Lucas. You can cook an amazing dinner. I did not know that you can cook a turkey out on the grill." Maya said as she picks up her plate and sits it in the sink. Lucas grins at Maya while he clears the table for her.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed the Christmas dinner." Lucas said.

"You know, I am so lucky to have an awesome and handsome boyfriend that would cook for me on Christmas instead of going out to my parents for Christmas dinner." Maya said throwing her arms around Lucas' neck. Lucas wraps his arms around Maya and pulls her in for a kiss.

"Maya, how come you don't want to be at your mother's for Christmas dinner?" Lucas asked.

"I wanted to give you your Christmas gift." Maya said.

"My Christmas gift?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Maya said as she picks up a black bag from out of the closet.

"Maya, what's in the bag?" Lucas asked pointing at the bag.

"What is it, Huckleberry?" Maya asked.

"You don't normally carry a bag with you. You usually don't bring anything over with you." Lucas said.

"You'll see. You don't mind if I change in your bedroom?" Maya asked.

"Feel free, short stack." Lucas said.

"Call me that one more time and you won't get your surprise." Maya said. Lucas kept his mouth shut and stepped into the kitchen to wash the dishes while Maya makes her way over to his bedroom, with the large bag in her hand. Minutes later, after finished washing and drying the dishes, Lucas was sitting in the living room watching _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_, his favorite Christmas movie of all time that was playing on television while Maya was finishing up getting dressed in his bedroom. Maya finishes and steps out of Lucas' bedroom.

"Hey, Maya. _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_ is on right now. Want to sit down and…." Lucas said until his speech was broken when Maya entered the living room. He sees his blonde beauty wearing a sexy pure white satin corset with lace and ribbon trimming. Her slender, smooth creamy legs were encased in thin white lace stockings, a white garter hooked up to a garter belt that's disappearing under her corset and a Santa hat on her head. Her long blonde hair was down and to top it off there was a little white lacy bow on the corset. She was a present just waiting to be unwrapped. Maya looked like a bad-ass seductive angel in white, the color of purity and innocence, and that embodies her perfectly.

"My God, Maya. You look….sexy." Lucas said as he turned off the television, got up off of the couch and walked over to the blonde beauty.

"You like? This is you Christmas present. And now you get to open it." Maya said.

"I love it." Lucas said.

"Good." Maya said. Lucas places his hands on the blonde's waist and stares deeply into her sparkling blue eyes. His hands move away from her waist and to her face. Maya began to blush right in front Lucas after feeling his hands touching her face.

"You're such a beautiful angel." Lucas said.

"Oh, I'm an angel now? You know, I can be a pretty naughty. Come and follow me in your bedroom." Maya said and grins seductively at Lucas as she held his hand and leads him to his bedroom. After they entered the neatly cleaned room, Lucas closes the bedroom door behind him while Maya just stood right in front of him, looking at him and smiles at him. Lucas walks towards Maya and kisses her passionately while his hands roam throughout her body. His tongue slips inside her mouth to explore her mouth, pinning her tongue against his to dominate her. Lucas' hand slid along her hip while his lips moved down to her neck, planting soft kisses. Maya releases a soft moan and felt his warm breath hitting her skin, instantly sending goosebumps throughout her body. Lucas grips Maya's firm ass gently and a bit rough while Maya palms Lucas' cock through the fabric of his dark blue jeans.

"Mmm, I can't wait to make you cum so fucking hard, Huckleberry." Maya said in a pornlike tone.

"Wow, you've been a very naughty girl. I love it." Lucas said. Maya could feel Lucas' cock hardening in his jeans. Maya stops palming his cock and begins to unbutton his shirt, removing it and throwing it to the side. His toned body was exposed to the blonde beauty. Maya lies down on Lucas' bed and spreads her legs open for him and slips her hand inside her white lacy panties to play with her clit so Lucas can watch her being a tease.

"I bet you're just waiting to fuck my pussy hard. I want to feel your stiff cock in my mouth and in my pussy. I want you to fuck all my holes." Maya said while she continues to play with herself. Lucas was dying to stroke himself from Maya's teasing and her dirty talking. The handsome Texan took in the lovely sight of his blonde beauty playing with her pussy. Maya stops rubbing herself and turns over on all fours shaking her lovely ass for him and smacking it nice and hard to continue to tease him.

"You like it when this naughty little slut shakes her ass right in front of you?" Maya asked. Having enough of her teasing, Lucas gets on the bed and moves his hands up the outside of the corset and squeezes her breasts gently.

"You know, that corset looks very sexy on you. It's a shame that I have to remove it off of your body." Lucas said as he unbuckled Maya's corset and tossed it to the side, landing on his shirt. Her creamy breasts spill out near his face as Lucas began to play with them for a bit, squeezing them gently while Maya shudders in pleasure from his touch. The handsome cowboy leaves a trail of fiery kisses down her soft skin and latches his mouth onto her pink nipple. Maya's eyes rolled back and moans softly from Lucas' actions while she reaches down to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping it. Lucas licks and bites at her hardened nub while gently stroking her stocking-covered leg and moving his hand over to her center and rubs her through the thin, lacy fabric of her panties. Lucas repeats his actions on the other nipple for a few minutes, then continues to kiss down her body, licking around her belly button and licks down until his tongue touches her lacy panties. Lucas grabs Maya's left leg and licks, kisses and nibbles her inner thigh. Lucas removes the garter off of Maya and pull the stocking off of her leg and began to lick around her pretty toes.

"Mmm." Maya moans. Lucas French kisses the tip of Maya's toes while keeping his eyes locked on Maya as he continued to worship her foot. Lucas opens his mouth and took her toe in her mouth and began to suck on it while massaging the other. After worshipping her toes, Lucas removes the other stocking and repeats his actions on the other foot. Lucas pushes Maya's panties to the side and licks around her petite hole. She was wet all over for Lucas.

"Oh, yeah. Mmm, that feels so good." Maya moans softly as Lucas licks up and down on her wet slit. Maya watches as her Huckleberry lapping at her wet center. Maya was extremely wet, she was so wet that Lucas slid his index and middle fingers inside her and furiously lashes her clitoris with his tongue. Maya squealed in pleasure and arches her back while holding her legs up in the air for Lucas. Keeping his eyes locked on Maya to watch her cum, Lucas pumps harder and faster until he could feel her inner vaginal walls clamping tightly around his fingers. Lucas removes his fingers from out of Maya and stuck them in his mouth to suck her sweet juices just to taste her. Lucas pushes Maya's legs back and licks at her drenched pussy some more, then licks lower until his tongue grazes her tight little ass, making Maya jump in surprise. Lucas continues to rim Maya for a couple of minutes while Maya rubs herself. Lucas stops licking Maya's backdoor are and moves his tongue back up to her wet slit, stroking her thin pink lips and diving his tongue in and out of her and clamping his mouth tightly on her labia, instantly sucking on it until she's ready to explode.

"Fuck! Lucas, make me cum! I'm gonna cum in your mouth, baby! AHHHHH!" Maya screams and squirts her juices in Lucas' mouth. Her whole body shook after feeling that delightful orgasm hitting her. Lucas moves back up to Maya's lips and kisses her, the blonde beauty could instantly taste herself on his lips and she was getting immensely turned on.

"How was that?" Lucas asked in between kisses.

"That was pretty good, Huckleberry. Now, it's my turn." Maya said as she pulls off Lucas' jeans and his boxer in one quick motion. His 9-inch cock sprung out in front of her face. Lucas straddles Maya's face and ran the tip of cock against Maya's velvety-soft lips. The blonde beauty licks Lucas' cock slowly and sensually, looking up at him and catching his gaze. Maya smiled playfully at Lucas while she continues to tease Lucas with her tongue.

"God, Maya. You're so fucking hot." Lucas said. Maya engulfs his whole member in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down and sucks on his cock with passion and intensity while teasing him with her tongue. Lucas grabs the back of Maya's head and starts fucking her mouth, pushing his cock pass her gag reflexes. Lucas continues to moan from his girlfriend's actions. Maya stops and pushes Lucas back on the bed and straddles his lap, grabbing his cock and pushing it inside her dripping wet cunt. Maya slowly rocks back and forth on his cock. Lucas moves his hands up to her breasts and played with them for a bit while she rides him in a nice slow rhythm.

"You like it when I ride your big cock, Lucas?" Maya asked. The blonde began to bounce her luscious ass on his hard cock while she talks dirty to him. Maya was lost in Lucas' emerald gaze as the duo moaned simultaneously from their intense lovemaking.

"God, this feels so fucking good." Lucas moans.

"Tell me how much you like fucking your blonde beauty's pussy." Maya said in a seductive tone.

"You bet I love it. I love it a lot. Your pussy feels so soft, warm, wet and cozy." Lucas groans.

"Are you going to fuck me hard till I cum all over your thick cock?" Maya begs, riding Lucas faster and faster. The blonde gyrates her pussy on his cock while Lucas leans up and captures hers lips with his to kiss her passionately. Wanting Lucas to do the work, Maya stops gyrating her pussy on his cock as Lucas starts thrusting in and out of her wet hole harder and faster until she couldn't take it anymore. They were both getting close, her walls clench tightly around his cock and he could feel her cum surrounding around him.

"GOD, LUCAS! MAKE ME CUM!" Maya screams out as Lucas kept slamming into her, making Maya squirt her juices all over him. Lucas pulls out and shoots his load rope after rope all over her ass. Maya collapses on top of Lucas and chuckles at him and gives him a kiss while they both recover from their intense orgasm.

"Did you enjoy your Christmas present?" Maya asked.

"Best Christmas gift ever. Thank, short stack." Lucas said.

"No problem, Ranger Rick." Maya said as she kisses Lucas before drifting off to sleep.

**And that was chapter ten of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Tune in next time for another Lucaya chapter. Don't forget to review this chapter (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you next time for chapter eleven. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	11. Hot and Sweaty

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you're ready for today's chapter because things are going to get hot and sweaty for Lucaya (pun intended). Now this chapter is from a Lucaya chapter that I've written for **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. Again, this chapter contains some steamy, mind-blowing fucking between Lucas and Maya. This contains some heavy smut, and if you don't like smut then go back. So here it is you Lucayatics, here's chapter eleven of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Hot and Sweaty**

It was a hot Saturday afternoon in June. The temperature is 99 degrees Fahrenheit. It's so hot that you can fry an egg on the sidewalk to watch it fry. People are finding ways to beat the heat like going to the pool to go swimming, have the air conditioner on the keep everybody cool in the house. Maya Hart was in the apartment, sitting alone in her room with a bag of frozen peas on her forehead while trying to cool off. Maya texted her best friend Riley to see if she was going to the pool. Luckily for Maya, Riley's parents are taking her and Auggie to a water park and Maya is invited. While picking out her swimsuit to wear at the water park, Maya wore a blue NYU tank top, black shorts and matching black flip-flops. Maya picks out a red bikini and starts to remove her tank top and her shorts, leaving her in her white lacy panties.

"Howdy." A teenage boy wearing a red polo shirt, khaki shorts and white sneakers. The boy was handsome and he had dark blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Maya turns and sees the boy standing right by the window. The boy was revealed to be her boyfriend Lucas Friar.

"Ahh! Lucas!" Maya screams as she covers her bare breasts.

"I'm so sorry, Maya. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I didn't know that you were getting dressed." Lucas said while covering his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Maya chuckled as Lucas climbs into the window with his eyes still closed. "You can open your eyes now, Ranger Rick."

"I came to surprise you." Lucas said as he opens his eyes and stares at his beautiful topless angel. "You know, you don't have to cover yourself up for me. I'm your boyfriend and I can see you naked. Is a guy allowed to see his girlfriend naked?"

"They can." Maya grins as she kisses Lucas. Lucas grabs his cowgirl's butt gently and lifts her up as Maya starts to wrap her slender legs around his waist. The duo made their way over to Maya's bed as Lucas lies Maya down on her bed and starts kissing her neck. Maya reaches her hand up to Lucas' shirt and starts unbuttoning it. The handsome Texan moves his hand down to Maya's panties and slides his hand inside. Lucas smiles at Maya as he starts rubbing his beautiful girlfriend's pot of gold gently. Maya moans softly from the feeling of Lucas' fingers tracing her thin pink pussy lips.

"Lucas…" Maya moans.

"Yes, Penelope." Lucas answers.

"I told you not to call me that. I have to get ready to go over to Riley's. I'm going to the water park with her and her family." Maya whispers.

"Don't worry, my short little stack of pancakes. We still have time." Lucas said. The handsome Texan presses two fingers inside Maya's cunt slowly.

"Mmm. Lucas." Maya moans as she felt Lucas' fingers inside her. "Are you sure you want to do this."

"Yes." Lucas said. "Are you ready for this?"

"I want you, Lucas Friar." Maya whispered huskily in Lucas' ear. With those magic words, Maya grabs the hem of Lucas' red polo and pulls it off of his body. Maya smirks at the sight of seeing Lucas' toned abs. Lucas latches his mouth onto one of Maya's breasts and starts licking her hot pink nipple while using his free hand to play with the other. Maya lets out a throaty moan as Lucas sucks on her hardened nub more aggressively while feeling his other hand cupping her breast. Maya could feel her panties getting extremely wet from the cowboy's actions. After working on her breasts, Lucas leaves a trail of scorching kisses down Maya's sweaty body until he reaches down to her soaking wet panties. Lucas tugs on Maya's panties with his sparkling white teeth and pulls them down to her ankles. Maya lies back as Lucas starts to lick around her dripping wet slit to tease her a bit.

"Ooh, you're such a tease." Maya moan as Lucas continues to tease her. Lucas stops teasing Maya and proceeds to lick her wet slit up and down.

"Oh, God…" Maya moans as Lucas continues to lap at her pussy. Lucas moves his hand up Maya's body and starts to play with her medium-sized breasts. His fingers flicking her hardened pink nub. Maya's moans filled the room as Lucas smiles from hearing this amazing melody of sounds coming from his girlfriend. Lucas uses his fingers to spread Maya's lovely pussy apart. It was wet, pink and slimy. Maya felt goosebumps on her body and shivers in delight as she felt Lucas' tongue plunge in and out of her wet, pink hole.

"Fuck, Lucas. Mmm, shove that tongue inside my pussy." Maya moans as she grips the sheets on her bed. Lucas saws in and out of Maya's pussy faster as he felt her nectar dripping onto his tongue and making the tongue fucking easy.

"Lucas! Baby, I'm gonna cum!" Maya cries as her sweet pussy juices spray out all over Lucas' face. Lucas laps Maya's sweet juices off of her pussy. Noticing some of her cum leaking down to her tight puckered asshole, Lucas pushes Maya's legs back and happily licked her ass. Maya cooed in delight as Lucas laps at her ass. Maya pants heavily as Lucas stops licking her ass and brought himself up to her lips to kiss her.

"You taste sweet like sugar." Lucas kisses Maya. Maya accepts her boyfriend's tongue so she can taste herself. Maya moans into the kiss as she continues to taste herself on Lucas' tongue, instantly turning her on. Maya breaks the kiss and pushes Lucas onto her bed and removes his sneakers. Maya kisses Lucas' chests and yanks off his shorts and boxers. Maya kneels in between Lucas' legs and grabs his cock to gently tug at it for a bit. The blonde stares at her cowboy's 9-inch member and starts to French kiss the tip of his dick.

"Oh, God." Lucas moans as he sat back and watched Maya licking up and down on his shaft like a popsicle. Maya engulfs his whole member in her mouth and bobs her head up and down slowly. Lucas continued to moan as Maya blows him. Maya pushes his cock past her gag reflexes and starts deep-throating him.

"You like sucking my cock, you dirty whore?" Lucas groans. Maya smirks as she heard Lucas talking dirty to her. That was a really big turn-on for her. Maya stares into Lucas' eyes as she continues to deep throat him until she felt his throbbing cock twitching in her mouth. Just when he was about to reach his climax, Maya lifts her head and climbs on top of him. The blonde grabs Lucas' saliva-covered cock lines it up in front of the tip of his cock.

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked. Maya bites her lip and nods her head "Yes". Maya pushes Lucas' cock inside her dripping wet hole. Maya closes her eyes tightly and bites her lip as she slowly rides Lucas. Lucas moans softly and moves his hands up to her breasts and start fondling them while Maya speeds up her pace.

"Lucas." Maya moaned placing her hands on the headboard of her bed and bounces up and down harder on Lucas' cock. Maya continues to moan from the feeling of Lucas' cock inside her with the mixture of his balls slapping against her pussy. Her breathing starts getting heavier and her pussy tightened on his dick, Maya was about to have the most intense orgasm in her life.

"Lucas!" Maya screams as she cums all over Lucas' cock. Maya climbs off of Lucas and puts his dick in her mouth. Lucas grabbed the back of Maya's head and starts to thrust in and out of her mouth. Lucas groans as Maya continues to moan from Lucas fucking her throat. Maya starts to play with her clit while having her throat fucked by Lucas.

"You like having your throat fucked by me? You want to feel my cum in your mouth? Let me look at your pretty eyes." Lucas moans as he stares into Maya's sparkling blue eyes. Maya lies back on the bed as her legs dangled over the edge of the bed. Lucas positions himself in front of Maya and pushes his cock inside her swollen pussy.

"Oh, my god." She exclaimed. "This feels so good."

Lucas continues to pound her pussy harder while Maya plays with her clit. Lucas makes eye contact with Maya and smiles at her. The duo were moaning as their orgasms were getting louder, feeling their orgasms coming. Lucas leans down and kisses Maya passionately.

"Don't…stop…" Maya whispers while reconnecting her lips onto Lucas' lips. "Oh, god. I'm so close, baby."

"Me too." Lucas breathes heavily. "Fuck, Maya!"

Lucas gives Maya one last thrust and filled her insides with his hot white liquid. Maya and Lucas pant heavily after Lucas removes his softening cock from out of her pussy and held her sweat-covered body tightly.

"I love you, Maya." Lucas said.

"I love you too, Lucas." Maya kisses Lucas passionately and chuckles at him.

**And that was chapter eleven of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. What did you think of this steamy Lucaya chapter? Was it hot enough for you? Next time, it's a Lucaya chapter of your choosing: Maya giving Lucas a hot show on webcam. Title: **_**Webcam Girl**_**. A Lucaya chapter where it's college AU and Lucas and Maya have and heated argument about Lucas' nickname for Maya. Title: **_**Heated Passion: The Lucaya Version**_**. A Lucaya chapter where Lucas goes over to Maya's in the middle of the night to surprise her. Title: **_**Surprising Maya**_**. A Lucaya chapter where it's college AU, Maya meets a handsome young man named Lucas and they have sex in an elevator. Title: **_**Elevator Love**_**. Or a Lucaya chapter where Lucas and Maya go back to Lucas' apartment after their date for some pancakes and they end up doing it on the kitchen table. It is also college AU. Title: **_**Pancakes and Sex**_**. If you have an idea for a Lucaya chapter, feel free to share. I will still write **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love Vol. 2**_** and **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Corpanga Edition**_**. I will also do the Rucas, Riarkle, Rilaya, Joshaya and Smarkle editions of **_**Tales of Love**_**. Which ones are you excited to read about? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you next time for chapter twelve. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	12. Heated Passion: The Lucaya Version

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy and erotic chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Remember back in my **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_** story where I've written two **_**Heated Passion**_** chapters for Rucas and Corpanga? Well, today I am bringing you a **_**Heated Passion**_** chapter involving Lucaya because I like the nicknames that Lucas and Maya give each other. This is a college AU chapter. Lucas is 22-years-old and Maya is 21-years-old and it contains mind-blowing passionate and heated sex between Lucas and Maya. I hope that this story is dirty enough for you. This chapter contains smut, and if you don't like smut and not mature enough to read the chapter, then turn back. So here it is, chapter twelve of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Heated Passion: The Lucaya Version**

"Hey, I apologized!" Lucas yelled.

"I don't care!" Maya yells at Lucas while throwing the couch pillows at Lucas. "I cannot believe that you would call me that and let Riley take your side."

"Because it's true about you, Maya. Just accept it!" Lucas yelled at Maya. Maya scoffed and shook her head as she marches into Lucas' room to avoid seeing Lucas' face. The blonde beauty enters the bedroom and slams the door behind her and locks the door so Lucas won't come in.

"You are such an insensitive asshole!" Maya screamed.

"Maya, how many times are you gonna make me say I'm sorry?" Lucas asked.

"Are you actually sorry?" Maya asked.

"No!" Lucas yelled.

"Then, I'm not talking to you. God, I knew dating you was going to be such a bad idea. I don't know why I put up with you." Maya sits down on Lucas' bed and crossed her arms while looking at the bedroom door. Lucas walks over to the door, puts his hand on the doorknob to open the door. Lucas growled under his breath after he realized that Maya locked herself in his bedroom.

"Maya, open the door." Lucas said.

"No!" Maya yelled.

"Maya, I'm trying to be calm here. Now, will you please open the door?" Lucas asked.

"Maya, I'm trying to be calm here." Maya said speaking in her country voice imitation just to annoy Lucas.

"Will you stop that, goddamnit?!" Lucas asked in a serious tone.

"I cannot believe that you would call me that." Maya said.

"Hey, you called me a bunch of names. I was getting sick and tired you calling me names and making fun of me. It was about time that I finally retaliated." Lucas said.

"I tease you because you let me. Maybe you like it when I tease you." Maya said.

"You think that I like your teasing?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Maya said.

"I do not." Lucas said.

"And since when did I ever call you names? I never called you any names." Maya said.

"You never call me names? Last week you called my Ranger Rick." Lucas said.

"Maybe it was only one time that I called you that name." Maya said.

"One time?" Lucas asked raising his eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe it was only a couple of times." Maya said.

"Then, let's not forget the other names that you like to call me like Ranger Roy, Huckleberry, Heehaw, Bucky McBoingBoing, Hop-Along, Sundance, The Lamb That Mary Had, Cowboy, Moral Compass." Lucas said.

"I like those names." Maya smiled.

"And what about when you come up to my face and go, ha…." Lucas said.

"Hurr!" Maya yelled.

"Like it's the way I talk. And I would like to know why you make fun of me and all I did was call you a…." Lucas said.

"Lucas Wes Friar, I swear to God if you finish that line I am going to talk to you ever again." Maya said.

"So, you're going to risk our relationship over a stupid nickname? Maya, all I did was call you short." Lucas said. Maya gets off of the bed and walks over to the door to unlock it and grabs Lucas by his blue camouflage button-down shirt, pulling him into his bedroom and slams the door behind him and locking it.

"You called me a short little stack of pancakes and Riley took your side. And don't want to be a short little stack of pancakes." Maya said.

"Riley and I are right, Maya. You're short just accept the fact that you're a Hobbit." Lucas said.

"Will you please shut up? Just shut the fuck up because you're not making anything better. You're just making things worse!" Maya could feel tears forming in her eyes. The blonde moved over to the bedroom window just to look out and not pay attention to Lucas.

"Maya…." Lucas tries to console Maya.

"It like you like Riley better than me. You agree with her all the time." Maya said.

"Maya, don't be like this. Riley and I are friends. So what if we agree with each other? We're like brother and sister. Besides, you're the only girl for me." Lucas said.

"Well, if you like my best friend so much then why don't you date her? Hell, she has a crush on you. You two are perfect together. Just forget about me." Maya said wiping her tears off of her face. Lucas was getting angry now.

"Maya, will you come to your fucking senses! You're being ridiculous! Riley and I are just friends. You and I are perfect together. We're like fire. You cannot do this!" Lucas yelled.

"You know something, Huckleberry? Why don't you go fuck yourself?!" Maya yelled at Lucas and tries to march out of Lucas' room but Lucas grabs her by her arm, turning her around to face him. When Maya gazed into Lucas' emerald green eyes, all she could see was fire in his eyes. She loved his animalistic side. She wanted Lucas badly. Lucas pins Maya against the wall and continues to stare into her eyes.

"Lucas, let me go. Now." Maya said.

"No." Lucas held Maya's face and wiped a tear off of her face. "There is no way that we are ending this relationship."

Maya was beginning to feel a warm tingling sensation between her legs while Lucas ran his gaze down her body. He was dying to rip that cute dress off of her and fuck her hard. He wanted it as much as she badly needed it. Although, Maya has read that make-up sex is the best sex ever.

"Lucas, if you don't let go of me right now I will….." Maya said until she was cut off by Lucas kissing her. The two started kissing heavily with Maya ripping the buttons off of Lucas' button-down shirt, revealing his toned chest, snaking her hand up to touch him. Lucas pulls Maya closer, shoving his tongue in her mouth and swirling his tongue around hers. Not wanting to be the one to give up that easily, Maya challenge Lucas into a heated battle of domination. Lucas moves his hand up to the front of Maya's green lace panel dress, fumbling with the seven buttons on her dress, luckily she wasn't wearing a bra.

"No bra, short stack?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at Maya.

"Don't push it, Huckleberry." Maya kisses Lucas passionately, pushing his shirt off of his body. The handsome Texan moves his hands down and slips them underneath Maya's dress and gently cups her ass. Lucas began to pick up Maya with her wrapping her legs around his waist tightly while ferociously kissing him. Lucas throws the petite blonde on his bed and bean to remove her brown lace-up boots, throwing them across the room with his shoes and socks. Lucas moves his hand up Maya's leg, making her moan softly from the feeling of his fingers tracing her skin. Lucas leans down to kiss Maya on her velvety soft pink lips while Maya spreads her legs wide for Lucas as she felt him rubbing her through the fabric of her panties.

"How badly do you want me to fuck you?" Lucas asked while rubbing her center. He pushes her panties to the side and uses his finger to stroke her wetness.

"Fuck." Maya moaned.

"God, you're so fucking sexy Maya." Lucas whispered huskily into Maya's ear before recapturing her lips with his. Maya bit her lip and continued to moan out Lucas' name as he slips his finger inside her, pumping slowly and taking her a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around her hardened pink peak. His thumb pressed against her clit. Maya ran her fingers through Lucas' dark blonde hair and mewed sensually, Lucas could feel that Maya was dripping wet. She needed this badly.

"You're dripping wet for me, Maya. Lucas smirked and began to remove Maya's dress off of her. Maya reaches down to Lucas' jeans, taking the zipper of his jeans and tugging it down and throwing it across the room. Lucas felt a longing, intense need for Maya and he wanted her, badly. Maya sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at Lucas and gesturing him to come over. Wasting no time, Lucas hungrily rips off Maya's red lacy panties, kneeled down in front of her dripping wet snatch and began to eat her out.

"Fuck, Lucas. Mmm." Maya moaned out. Lucas gazes into Maya's sparkling blue eyes while pleasuring her. He always thought that Maya had the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. Lucas was licking and tongue-fucking her pussy like crazy. Maya screams in pleasure, held her legs up in the air, bucks her hips into Lucas' face and grips the head board tightly pushing her to her breaking point. Maya grips Lucas' hair tightly and cam all over Lucas' mouth and tongue.

While Maya recovers from her intense orgasm, Lucas gives Maya one last lick and kisses his way up her body, her body shudders in little aftershocks of her orgasm. Lucas crashes his lips down on Maya's, the sweet taste of her nectar still on his lips. Maya moans into the kiss and parts her mouth open to let Lucas' tongue inside to explore and taste her. Lucas breaks the kiss and look down at her, Maya pushes her Huckleberry down on the bed and pulls his blue and black boxers down. His 9-inch cock sprung out gloriously in front of his blonde short stack.

"Give me that cock, Ranger Rick." Maya said in a seductive tone. The blonde leaves a trail of kisses down his body and grabs his erect member in her hand. Maya starts licking the head of his cock with her tongue passionately, then licks up and down on his shaft. The blonde engulfs Lucas' cock inside her mouth bobbing her head up and down, making him enjoy the warm, wet sensation.

"God, that feels so good." Lucas moaned. Maya teases Lucas with her tongue while using her hand to play with his balls. Lucas enjoyed getting blowjobs from Maya, they were amazing. He also enjoyed the way Maya alternated between slow and sensual to sucking like a vacuum cleaner. Maya could feel Lucas' cock twitching inside her mouth, he was close to cumming in her mouth. Maya stops sucking Lucas and gets on her hands and knees and leans forward on her arms with Lucas kneeling behind her and grabs a hold of her waist.

"Crap! I don't have any condoms." Lucas said.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill. It'll be fine." Maya said.

"But what about….." Lucas said until Maya snapped at him.

"Will you stop stalling and just fuck me already, Hop-Along?!" Maya growled. Lucas places the tip of his cock against her hot, moist, dripping hole. Maya pushes herself against Lucas as he just fucks her with the tip of his cock teasingly. She began to moan and pleaded him to fuck her.

"Lucas, please." Maya whined.

"Please what?" Lucas asked.

"Pleas fuck me, Lucas. Give me your cock. Pound my tight little pussy hard until I couldn't take it anymore."

Not wanting to disappoint Maya, Lucas pushes himself inside Maya and fucks her nice and slow while his hands roam throughout her body.

"You're so fucking tight, Maya." Lucas groaned. He felt Maya's pussy pulsing around his cock. The Texan sped up his pace and fucks Maya faster, harder and deeper. Maya grips the headboard tightly with her death grip again as Lucas leans down, grabs her face, bringing her lips to his in a filthy and vulgar kiss. The kiss was hot, wet and sloppy and the fucking became intense and erotic as the duo moaned into heated kiss. Lucas slams deep inside Maya, filling her to the hilt. The feeling of her warm, wet, cozy, velvety soft pussy wrapped around his cock was an amazing sensation for Lucas.

"Harder, Huckleberry." Maya cries out until Lucas slows down his pace and stops fucking her, getting a look of disappointment from Maya.

"What the fuck, Lucas? Why did you stop?" Maya asked.

"I'm not going to continue if you're going to keep calling me "Huckleberry" or "Ranger Rick" again." Lucas said.

"Alright, fine. I won't call you that. Now, will you just continue fucking me? I didn't even cum again and you didn't even cum either." Maya said as she lies down on her back. Lucas gets on top of the blonde beauty and thrusts in and out of her. Maya wraps her legs around Lucas' legs, giving her a bit more power to control his speed and rhythm. Lucas was getting extremely aroused by Maya's legs entwining around him.

"Fuck…" Maya breathed meeting his emerald gaze as Lucas thrusts harder and deeper inside her. Maya whimpers, digging her fingernails into Lucas' back, making him growl in pain. Her back arches, her toes began to curl as Maya grips the bed sheets tightly and felt his cock about to twitch.

"I'm so close, Maya." Lucas groaned.

"Okay. Cum for me baby, I want you to keep fucking me like it's the last time until you cum. Do it. Cum for me, Lucas. Cum for me." Maya breathes. Lucas harshly pounds Maya's pussy three more times and releases a prolonged moan. His body shudders as he came with Maya, spilling his hot seed deep inside her womb and thrusting a few more times until she's completely filled. Maya clung onto Lucas as he lies on top of her. Their naked bodies were covered in sweat as they try to recover from their intense orgasm. Maya licked her lips and looks at Lucas, who was breathing heavily and turned to him, placing her hand on his chest and kissing him on his lips.

"Maya." Lucas said quietly.

"Yeah, Lucas." Maya said.

"I'm sorry that I called you a short little stack of pancakes. I'm sorry that I made fun of your size. You're the fiercest and sexiest girl that I've known. A sexy, fierce Amazon warrior." Lucas said as Maya smiles at him.

"Thank you, Lucas. I'm sorry that I make fun of you all the time. But I'm not going to stop calling you names and talk in a Texan accent." Maya said.

"I knew that." Lucas chuckled and kisses Maya before the two drifted to sleep. Maya was right, make-up sex is the best sex ever.

This was the closet that Maya and Lucas have ever come to breaking up in their three-year relationship. Of course, they had minor arguments before but not like this. This was the worst fight they've had. But it always bring them closer together. She's his Sophia and he's her Luke. She's his short stack of pancakes and he'll always be her cowboy.

**And that was chapter twelve of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you liked that chapter. Oh, the Sophia and Luke reference is a reference to the movie **_**The Longest Ride**_**. Next time, it's a Lucaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Rules**_**. If you have any ideas for a Lucaya chapter, feel free to share. Don't forget to review this chapter (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you next time for chapter thirteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	13. Maya's Mad Dog

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy and erotic chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope you're ready for today's chapter because it's another steamy chapter. Now I know that some of you have read this chapter from Girl Meets World: Tales of Love and I know that some of you haven't. Don't worry, there will be new Lucaya chapters in this story. So here it is, chapter thirteen of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Maya's Mad Dog**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets Rules**_

It was a normal afternoon in John Quincy Adams Middle School, school's out for some of the students except for a few students that got into some mischief this morning. And that class was Cory's class. Cory gave his daughter Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle and the rest of the class detention because Maya wasn't following the rules. During detention, the class was divided into separate mini-colonies. Riley's was Rileytown, a land of goodness and rainbows where everybody folds their hands. And Maya's was Mayaville, where there are no rules, no laws, no hand folding and nobody says "no". During detention, Lucas was given a choice to pick which one to go to either Rileytown or Mayaville.

"Alright, Hopalong. Whose side are you on? Are you on the princess' side or my side." Maya said as she crosses her arms at Lucas.

"I don't think so, Maya. Lucas knows whose side that he's on and he's on my side." Riley said as she walks over to Lucas and threw her arm around her.

"Oh, please. You want Ranger Rick to be in Rileytown with you so could be a flirty with him." Maya said.

"You can be flirty with me, Maya." Farkle said as Maya pushes him to the floor.

"Forget it, Minkus! You're not going to be flirty with me." Maya said.

"Look, I'm not going to pick which side that I'm going to be on. This is inside. Maya, you keep breaking the rules. I'm not going to be a rule breaker." Lucas said.

"Oh, really Moral Compass. Who's the one that got kicked out of school back in Texas?" Maya asked.

"I cannot believe that you brought that up." Lucas said.

"Maya, why did you have to bring that up? That was not right." Riley said.

"Riles, this is between me and Cowboy Bebop. What is it you're trying to say here, Friar?" Maya asked.

"I'm trying to convince you not to split the room between you and Riley. This whole thing is ridiculous." Lucas said. Maya's eyes grew big in shock after Lucas convinces her not to split the room. She wanted to kill Lucas right away. There was something that she's got to do, kill him.

"Alright, would everybody leave the room? I would like to speak to Lucas in private. So, why don't you all go to the cafeteria and get yourself something to snack on." Maya said. Riley, Farkle and the rest of the class stepped out of Mr. Matthews' classroom as Maya locks the doors and close the blinds. The blonde walks towards Lucas and grabs him by his dark blue camouflage button-down shirt. "Now, it's just you and me. Nobody's gonna save you now."

"Look, you don't need to split the room. Besides, you think you could be an excellent leader?" Lucas asked.

"Are you questioning my leadership, Hopalong?" Maya asked.

"Okay, these names you're calling me are killing my street cred." Lucas said.

"Aw. And what would you like me to call you?" Maya asked while giving Lucas the adorable innocent girl look.

"I like you to call me Mad Dog." Lucas said.

"You don't seem like a "Mad Dog" to me." Maya said.

"Well, what do I seem like to you?" Lucas asked as Maya grins at him after he stares at his velvety soft lips.

"You know that lamb that Mary had?" Maya asked as she leans her head closer to Lucas'.

"Okay, I don't like where this is…" Lucas was cut off by Maya's lips crashing on top of his. Lucas' eyes bulge in surprise from feeling Maya's lips on his. While Maya kisses him, Lucas began to think about what would Riley think of her own best friend kissing the boy of her dreams. Maya breaks the kiss and stares directly into his eyes.

"If you want me to not split the room, you have to be willing to give me anything." Maya said in a seductive tone.

"Anything?" Lucas asked,

"Anything. You'll have to have sex with me so I won't split the room up. That way it could be Rilayaville." Maya said as she starts fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Rilayaville?" Lucas raises his eyebrow at Maya while he removes her scarf and threw it across the room. "You want to turn this whole room into Rilayaville?"

"Will you just shut up and kiss me already." Maya said. Lucas smirks at Maya as he leans in and pressed his lips against hers. Lucas' heart was racing faster at the fact that he couldn't believe that he's kissing Maya. The handsome Texan runs his fingers through Maya's sliky long blonde curls and gently tugs at it as he deepens the kiss. Maya stops fumbling with the buttons on Lucas' shirt and moves her hands down to his butt and squeezes at it roughly.

"Whoa. Easy there, Maya. Try not to be so rough." Lucas said.

"Aw. What's the matter, Mad Dog? You don't like it when I'm rough with you." Maya said while giving Lucas the innocent girl look while she continues to squeeze his butt.

"Hey, I want you to be rough with me. Maybe I'll be rough with you." Lucas said as he moves his hand up underneath Maya's red t-shirt and gently squeezes her breasts.

"Mmm. I never thought that you could be this horn for me. I bet you wanted to fuck Riley badly. Too bad she's not here to watch us." Maya said as she continues to moan from the feeling of Lucas' hands playing with her bra-covered breasts. Maya grabs Lucas by his shirt and kisses him deeply and passionate. Her motions were quick and ferocious. Maya slips her tongue into Lucas' mouth while palming his cock through his jeans, catching Lucas off-guard. The dark blonde haired teen felt his cock throbbing in Maya's hand as he moans lightly. What Maya and Lucas didn't know was that somebody else was watching them from the other door that was unlocked. The girl was wearing a strawberry-printed t-shirt, a cute baby blue vest, blue jeans and black cowgirl heels. The girl was also an adorable brunette with brown eyes. The girl's hair was tied in an adorable ponytail. That girl was revealed to be Riley Matthews. Riley looks in shock form the sight of her best friend and her crush making out. She could not believe with what's going on.

"So, Lucas. Have you ever thought about doing it on the desk?" Maya asked as she unbuttons Lucas' shirt.

"I never thought about it before. Lucas said as Maya kisses Lucas' toned chest. Lucas removes Maya's gloves from off of her hands and her metallic jacket. Riley continues to watch Lucas and Maya about to do the deed. She couldn't help but gently bite her lower lip. She was getting turned on from watching Maya and Lucas at her father's desk, with Maya's back facing Lucas. The blonde teen grabs the back of Lucas' head and pulls him in for a passionate kiss as Lucas unzips Maya's jeans and slips his hand inside to rub her through the fabric of her panties. Riley begins to fondle her blossoming breasts and moans softly as Maya starts moaning in the classroom.

"Keep playing with my pussy, Mad Dog." Maya moans. Lucas rubs harder and faster while Maya grind into Lucas very roughly and kissing him. The intense sensation was making Lucas grow even bigger, Riley could feel her nipples harden from underneath her shirt as she continues to fondle herself. Maya stops grinding on Lucas as she lifts her shirt up and let it drop to the floor. She began to remove her heels from off of her feet. Lucas began to finger the waistband of her jeans as he lifts her up and lays her on Mr. Matthews' desk. Once Maya's jeans were removed, Maya was now left in her black bra and matching panties. Maya began to unhook her bra and let it drop to the desk. Riley begins to enjoy the sight of her best friend's breasts being exposed to Lucas while Lucas felt his cock throbbing from the sight of her medium-sized breasts. Lucas leans down and takes Maya's pink nipple in his mouth and starts flicking his tongue at it, causing Maya to moan loud. The sounds of Maya's moans were beginning to turn Riley on as the brunette girl unzips her jeans and slips her hand inside to gently massage her clit.

"Mmm, Lucas." Maya moans as Lucas continues to lick her nipples. Lucas uses his free hand to play with Maya's left breast and pinches it harder, making Maya squeal in delight. After working on Maya's nipples and getting them nicely coated with his saliva, Lucas starts fingering the waistband of her soaked panties and pulled them down, leaving her completely naked.

"Oh, god." Riley whispers while playing with her clit. Lucas spreads Maya's slender legs wide and runs his finger lightly up and down on Maya's clit.

"You're so hot, Maya." Lucas said.

"Why don't you taste me, Mad Dog?" Maya grins seductively at Lucas. The handsome Texan kneeled in between the rebellious blonde's and threw her legs over his shoulders and began to lick her pussy. Riley rubs her pussy and moans softly to make sure that Maya and Lucas catch her.

"Fuck, that feels so good." Maya moans. Lucas continues to lick around Maya's pink pussy lips while fondling her breasts. Lucas licks up and down on Maya's wet slit, sending shivers down Maya's spine.

"You're so fucking good, Mad Dog." Maya moans as she watches Lucas continuing his oral assault on her. Riley was amazed at how talented Lucas was with his mouth while he continues to feast on Maya's cunt. Wanting to make Maya cum, Lucas spreads Maya's pink pussy lips open and plunges his tongue inside her wet pink hole.

"Keep going, Lucas. Keep fucking my pussy with your tongue." Moaned Maya. Riley breathes pleasurably while rubbing herself harder. Maya grips the desk harder and her toes begin to curl as she continues to enjoy the sensation of her best friend's crush tongue-fucking her pussy. She was closing in on her intense orgasm.

"OH FUCK, LUCAS! I'M GONNA CUM! FUCK ME, PLEASE!" Maya cries as she cums hard all over Lucas' face and all over his tongue. Her cum flowed out of her pussy like river. Lucas laps the rest of her of cum clean off of her pussy.

"You taste pretty good, Penelope." Lucas said as he gives Maya one last lick.

"Call me by my middle name again and I will have to hurt you." Maya said. Lucas moves back up to Maya's lips and kisses her, making her taste herself all over his lips. This was turning her on a lot. After kissing Lucas, Maya wanted her payback on Lucas. The blonde lies down on her stomach on the desk and unfastened his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. His 9-inch cock sprung out in front of her face as she gave it a few strokes before taking him in her mouth. Maya leans in and starts licking the tip of his cock. Lucas groans from the feeling of the horny blonde French kissing the tip of his cock and running her tongue over every inch of it. Maya stops teasing Lucas with her tongue and engulfs the whole member in her mouth and bobs up and down while keeping a lock on Lucas' eyes.

"Holy…God, Maya." Lucas moans. Riley slips her finger inside her wet pussy and starts to finger herself nice and slow from watching Maya blowing her crush. The innocent brunette removes her finger from out of her pussy to taste her own sweet nectar that coats her middle finger. After tasting herself, Riley stuck her finger back inside her pussy.

"I want you…lying on your back….on Mr. Matthews' desk…right…now…." Lucas breathes huskily. Maya stops blowing Lucas and lies down on her back spread eagle for her Mad Dog. Lucas began to massage Maya's entrance with the tip of his cock before entering her. He began to tease her tight little ass for a couple of minutes, making her beg for the cock.

"How bad do you want this, Maya?" Lucas asked while he continues to tease her.

"I want it really bad. I want you to fucking give it to me, Mad Dog. I want you to pound this pussy hard. I want you to rip this tight little pussy open." Maya said. Lucas slowly pushes his cock inside Maya. Maya closes her eyes tightly and screams as she felt Lucas' cock slowly easing inside her.

"Holy fuck, Lucas!" Maya moans as Lucas' cock continues to push deeper inside her. Riley pumps harder and faster and adder her ring finger inside her drenched cunt while fondling her breasts and moaning cutely. As Lucas heard the rebellious, rule-breaking blonde moan, he starts thrusting harder, faster and deeper inside her soft, wet and tight little pussy. Maya raised herself up and kisses Lucas passionately while moaning into the kiss.

"Oh, god Lucas!" Maya cries out as she starts rubbing her foot against Lucas' butt. Their moans filled the room and Maya's walls clench tightly around his cock, she was close to cumming. Lucas felt his cock starting to twitch and his balls starting to churn. Maya began to squirt all over Lucas' cock as Lucas pulled out and grabs her legs while placing is hard cock in between the soles of her pretty feet. Maya continues to give Lucas a really hot footjob until he blows his creamy white load all over her feet. Riley tries not to moan loud as she bites her lower lip and starts cumming all over her fingers. Riley tries to recover from her intense orgasm as she removes her fingers from out of her pussy and licks her juices off. Riley fixes her clothing while Lucas and Maya clean themselves off and straightened the room.

"So, did you make your decision?" Riley asked as she enters the classroom.

"Yes, I've decided that we should turn Rileytown and Mayaville into Rilayaville." Maya said.

"Rilayaville? I like the sound of that. I'll go get the students from the lunchroom." Riley said as she leaves out of the classroom.

"I hope you're happy, Mad Dog." Maya said.

"Definitely." Lucas said.

**And that was chapter thirteen. I hope that you like that chapter. Next time, it will either be a crossover chapter with Lucas, Maya and Shelby from **_**Best Friends Whenever**_** where Maya surprises Lucas on their anniversary. Title: **_**The Anniversary Present**_**, a Lucaya college AU story where Lucas and Maya do it in the elevator or a Lucaya New Years chapter. If you have an idea for a Lucaya chapter, feel free to share. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you next time for chapter fourteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	14. Erotic Encounter

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello my fellow readers, it is I the great James Stryker bringing you another hot and steamy chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Okay, so a lot of you have been waiting for me to write this new Lucaya chapter and I am going to write this chapter because I really love the idea of Lucas and Maya in the elevator together. Now, this chapter is college-AU, Lucas is 22-years-old and Maya is 21-years-old. Again, this chapter contains some mind-blowing sex between Lucas and Maya and it is really smutty and if you don't like smut then go back. So here it is, chapter fourteen of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Erotic Encounter**

21-year-old Maya Hart was sitting alone in her apartment watching a movie that was playing on Cinemax. It was a romantic movie that she ended up watching. Riley was out on her date with Charlie as Maya looked around the apartment, wishing that she invited someone over. She would invite her ex-boyfriend David over, but the two broke up because Maya caught him in bed with another girl. She always thought when she found the right guy that she would watch movies with and go out on dates, and even make love to. But, there was one guy that caught her eye after her break-up with David, her neighbor who lives across the hall from her. He moved from Austin, Texas to New York. He was handsome with dark blonde hair and piercing emerald green eyes. His name was Lucas Friar.

There were times that Maya would run into him every time she's about to enter her neatly cleaned apartment. Maya and Lucas would tend to smile at each other when they see each other. They haven't really talked to each other yet. Maya was a little shy about talking to him and began to think that one of these days she will be able to talk to him and get to know him.

The next day, Maya got home from lunch with her mother and stepfather. The blonde beauty was carrying a couple of folders from work that she was working on, having trouble holding them until she dropped them on the floor.

"Shit." Maya said silently as she kneeled down to pick up her folders.

"Here, let me help you." The handsome man said helping Maya picking up her folders.

"Oh, thank you so much. I really appreciate…." Maya said until she began to stare into the handsome man's eyes. The handsome man was revealed to be her neighbor Lucas Friar. "It. Thanks. Hi. I've seen you from across the hall and I haven't got a chance to talk to you. I'm Maya. Maya Hart."

"Hi, Maya. I'm Lucas. It's a pleasure to meet you for the first time." Lucas said as he shook Maya's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lucas." Maya said smiling. Not sure to think of something to say to him after that. The two stood in front of the elevator waiting for the elevator to come and began to talk to each other for a couple of minutes until the elevator came back down. While she was talking to Lucas, Maya's mind began playing out some erotic images of her and Lucas. She imagined what it would feel like to have Lucas kissing her and feeling her up a bit. She also imagined what it would feel like to lose her virginity to him. Maya wanted her first time to be special with a guy that she really likes. As the elevator came down, Maya and Lucas stepped into the elevator with Lucas pressing the button to the fifth floor as the doors close. The elevator goes up to the fifth floor until Lucas and Maya felt the elevator jerk to a halt.

"What the hell?" Maya said as she drops her folders on the elevator phone to pick up the emergency phone. The lights flickered in the elevator car until everything went dark as Maya screamed. The emergency light came on, bringing an eerie glow in the elevator like something off of a suspense movie.

"The phone's not working, the lights are off and we're stuck in this elevator. I can't believe this is happening." Maya slid down the wall of the elevator to sit down in the corner to calm herself down.

"Relax, Maya. There will be somebody to come here to get us out of here." Lucas said.

"Really, Huckleberry? You think that they're coming to get us out of here? We'll be dead anyway. I've seen this movie on HBO where there's a killer in an elevator who kills people in elevators. I believe it's called..." Maya said.

"_Elevator Killer_?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Maya exclaimed.

"Maybe it's a blackout." Lucas said.

"A blackout?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, a blackout." Lucas said.

"I don't think it's a blackout. Maybe the elevator's not working. Let me call my friend Riley. She's my roommate." Maya said.

"Wait, are you and your best friend Riley lesbians?" Lucas asked.

"No! We're not lesbians!" Maya exclaimed. The blonde beauty pulls her phone out of her purse to try to call Riley. She dialed her number and heard two small beeps until the line went silent.

"You do know that your cellphone won't work in elevators?" Lucas asked.

"Well no shit, Ranger Rick!" Maya yelled and put her phone back in her purse. "I'm sorry, Lucas. I didn't mean to freak out on you. I'm not claustrophobic, it's just the thought about being stuck in an elevator for too long have gotten me on edge."

Maya got up and stood close to Lucas and began to notice him staring at her.

"What?" Maya asked.

"Nothing." Lucas said looking up at the emergency light as Maya leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"Lucas, if we don't make it. I just wanted to tell you that I thought that you're really hot. I have feelings for you and I couldn't come forward to tell you. It's just that…" Maya said until Lucas moved closer towards her. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. Her body began to tremble as she kept her gaze locked in his.

"You don't have to say anything, Maya. I feel the same way about you. When I first saw you, you were very sweet and beautiful. I think that you're really beautiful." Lucas said. Maya began to blush in front of Lucas and smiled at him. All that Maya could see in his sexy emerald eyes was pure lust. Lucas leans in and captures Maya's soft pink lips with his own, kissing her soft and slow. Maya wraps her arms around Lucas' neck while Lucas moves his fingers through her long blonde curls.

Maya pulls away from Lucas, looking into his eyes again while messing with the buttons on his shirt.

"What are we doing? This crazy." Maya said.

"I know. I don't want to stop." Lucas said removing Maya's denim jacket.

"I don't want to stop either." Maya said. Lucas pulled her Beatles graphic tank-top over her head to reveal her black lacy bra, pulling her closer and kisses her again. This time, the kiss was more heated and passionate than the last. Maya unbuttons Lucas' shirt and removes it off of his body to reveal his bare chest.

"Lucas." Maya moaned into the kiss. Lucas licks Maya's bottom lip, begging for entrance as she opens her mouth to let him in. Lucas slips his tongue inside Maya's mouth to explore her, swirling his tongue around until he touches hers, challenging her to a battle of domination. Lucas grabbed Maya's wrists and pinned them against the wall while trying to dominate her. Maya began to feel his growing erection poking her as she let out a soft moan. After dominating Maya's mouth with his tongue, Lucas kissed down her neck and starts kissing her and sucks gently on her soft skin. Lucas felt Maya's hard nipples pressed against his bare chest through the lacy material of her bra. Lucas let go of Maya's wrists and reached behind her back, unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the ground. Lucas kisses down Maya's body and took one of her taut, pink nipples in his mouth and started sucking on it while his free hand plays with the other.

"Mmmm." Maya moaned. Lucas nibbled and sucked softly on her engorged nipple for a couple of minutes. Maya gripped Lucas' hair gently and gazes into his eyes once more.

"God, you're so beautiful." Lucas whispered as he went back to sucking on Maya's creamy B-cups. After concentrating on her breasts, Lucas dropped to his knees in front of Maya and unbuttons her sued skirt and removes her tan leather peep toe slingbacks from off of her feet. The handsome Texan hooks his fingers on the waistband of Maya's black lacy panties, slowly bringing it down to her ankles. Lucas began to kiss every part of her flesh that was exposed to him, kissing every inch of her soft skin, relishing her and enjoying the sweet taste of her skin. Lucas grabs Maya's leg and kissed and nibbled her inner thigh to tease her for a bit before going to her neatly shaved pussy. Lucas licks around her pretty pink pussy lips as Maya whimpered and moaned at the feeling of Lucas running his tongue up and down her slit.

"Oh, God." Maya moaned.

Lucas gently parts Maya's delicate flower with his fingers and darts his tongue in and out of her wet hole. Maya continues to moan and threads his fingers through his hair and cries out his name. Lucas gently pushed his index and middle fingers inside Maya's wet hole, pumping nice and slow while teasing her sensitive clit with his tongue. Maya opened her legs wider to give Lucas more access as she moves her hips around. Wanting to make Maya cum really hard, Lucas closes his mouth around Maya's clit, drawing the sensitive bud in his mouth. Maya could feel her climax closing in as Lucas kept sucking on her clit gently and biting down on it, instantly sending her over the edge.

"AHHH! LUCAS, I'M GONNA CUM!" Maya screamed as she coats Lucas' fingers with her sweet nectar. Lucas pulled his fingers out of her slick opening and licks her cum off and lapped at her juices while she tries to recover from her intense orgasm. Lucas moves up to kiss Maya's lips while she unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down to his knees along with his boxers, revealing his ten-inch cock.

"Oh, crap! I don't have a condom with me." Lucas said.

"It's okay, Lucas. I'm on the pill." Maya said. Lucas positions himself in front of Maya's wet entrance and picks her up. Maya wraps her legs around Lucas' waist as Lucas slowly slips the head of his cock inside her dripping wet pussy nice and slow until he noticed Maya wincing in pain for a bit.

"Maya, are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"I'm fine, Lucas. Just keep going." Maya said as she closed her eyes tightly as Lucas pushes himself completely inside her.

"Holy fuck, Maya. You're so tight." Lucas groaned feeling her heat wrapped around his throbbing cock. After feeling a bit of pain, Maya began to feel some pleasure as Lucas moved inside her nice and slow. Lucas pulled himself out and plunged back in inside her. Maya locked her ankles around Lucas' waist and moved her hips around to take him deeper.

"Mmm. Fuck, Lucas!" Maya moaned enjoying the sensual sensation of Lucas fucking her nice and hard in the elevator. She could not believe that this is happening, she is losing her virginity to the guy of her dreams. Never leaving Lucas' emerald gaze, Maya leans in to give Lucas a heated kiss while he increased his pace. The blonde beauty digs her fire red fingernails into his back, making him wince in pain. Her vaginal walls clench around his cock as Maya was closing in on her toe-curling orgasm.

"God, I'm so close Lucas." Maya moans out.

"I'm close too. I want you to cum with me. Cum with me, Maya. Cum with me." Lucas said feeling himself ready to explode inside her.

"LUCAS!" Maya wailed out his name and came all over his cock. Lucas' climax followed seconds behind her as his body tensed up. Lucas shoots his heated cum deep inside Maya's womb. Maya unwraps her legs around Lucas' waist as Lucas held the petite girl in his arms and kisses her while they recover from their intense orgasm. Minutes later, Lucas and Maya got dressed until the elevators started working again as they arrived on their floor.

"Well, we're here." Lucas said stepping out of the elevator with Maya and hands her the folders. "So, what are you doing later on?"

"I'm going to work on some stuff for work, but I'm willing to do something later on today." Maya said as Lucas walks her to her apartment.

"Well, maybe you can come over for dinner. I'm making lasagna for dinner." Lucas said.

"Sure, I can come over for dinner. I love lasagna." Maya said. "Any dessert?"

"We'll see about that." Lucas said kissing Maya.

**And that was chapter fourteen of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Next time, it will either be a Lucaya chapter where Maya and Lucas spend New Years together. Title: **_**New Year's Lust**_**. A Lucaya chapter where Lucas tutors Maya, a Lucaya chapter where Lucas and Maya are at a party and they play seven minutes in heaven. Title: **_**Seven Minutes With Maya**_**. A Lucaya chapter where Lucas ties Maya up with rope. Title: **_**Ranger Rick Gets the Girl.**_** A Lucaya chapter where Lucas gets tied up and it involves bondage. Title: **_**Short Stack's Revenge**_**. Or a Lucaya chapter where Riley watches Lucas and Maya having sex. Title: **_**Watch Me**_**. If you have a Lucaya idea that you want to share, feel free to share with me. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you next time for chapter fifteen. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	15. New Years Lust

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker here bringing you another erotic and steamy chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope you're ready for the new chapter for today and I know there's only eight days left till Christmas and you've already read a Christmas-themed chapter. So now, I'm bringing you guys a Lucaya chapter where it takes place during New Years. Now, this chapter is college-AU, Lucas is 20-years-old and Maya is 18-years-old. It will contain some mind-blowing and steamy sex between Lucas and Maya and it will be really smutty. So, if you don't like smut, then turn back because I do not want any flames. So here it is, chapter fifteen of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**New Year's Lust**

**(Maya's P.O.V.)**

It was 11:00 PM and I was sitting alone in my dorm room waiting for Lucas to show up. I cannot believe that Ranger Rick stood me up on New Year's Eve. I am so furious at him because we've planned this evening together. There's only an hour to go before the clock strikes twelve. I do not want to be alone at midnight without Lucas sitting next to me and kissing me. I looked down at my watch and then looked back up, only to see a figure standing in front of my door, staring at me with his sexy emerald eyes and started walking right towards me. It was my boyfriend, Lucas.

"Hey, Maya. Sorry I'm late. I was with Zay and his family. They invited me over for dinner. So, please don't kill me." Lucas said.

"I'm not going to kill you, Huckleberry. What's that you have in the bag?" I asked pointing at the white plastic carry-out bag with the words "Chandler's" marked on the bag.

"I brought us some food from Chandler's. I already ate pizza at Zay's. I bought myself some steak nachos and for you I bought you some mozzarella cheese sticks." Lucas said as he sits the bag of food on my table.

"Sounds good. Would you like something to drink?" I asked.

"Sure." Lucas said as he removes his coat. I opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a bottle of sparkling white grape juice, filling our cups and handed it to Lucas.

"Well, here's to us and a wonderful new year." I said as Lucas smiled at me. We both took a sip and sat down on my bed as we watched _Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve. _Lucas held me by my waist, I could feel the heat from his body pressed up against me. His body felt so firm and he smelled like the cologne Rampaging Stallion.

"You know, we could be outside with Riley, Charlie, Farkle and Smackle to watch the countdown." I said.

"I know." Lucas said.

"Want to recap what we have so far?" I asked.

"Yeah, you and me, our friends, college. I'm ready for next year." Lucas chuckled.

"Lucas, it's one minute to midnight, and I'm glad that I'm sitting in this room with you." I said.

"Me too." Lucas said. I smiled and Lucas and rested my head on his chest and looked at my watch to see what time it is. It was time for the countdown to begin: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Happy New Year, Maya." Lucas said.

"Happy New Year, Lucas." I said. Lucas leans down and captures my lips with his, kissing me soft and lovingly. His hands cupped my face gently as I moved my hands down to his chest. The kiss was a long, deep and passionate kiss.

"That's one way to start the New Year off." I said smiling at Lucas before kissing him again. Lucas grinned against the kiss as he ran his hands up and down my back, gently tugging on my burgundy ribbed sweater while my hand fumbled with the top button of his shirt, opening the buttons one by one while looking deeply into his sensual emerald eyes.

"God, you're so damn beautiful." Lucas said. I blushed right in front of him, I lifted my arms up in the air as he pulled my sweater off of my body, leaving me in my pink and blue bra. I finish unbuttoning Lucas' shirt, helping him off with his shirt while he removes my silver and black sequined skirt, revealing my matching pink and blue panties. I gently bit my lower lip as I took a gander at his toned body. Holy shit! He has an amazing hot bod. I lie down on my back as Lucas kisses me for a bit, then starts kissing my neck, slowly running his tongue and lightly sucking on my skin.

"Mmm." I moaned softly as I leaned my head back while he kissed my throat. I move my hands down to his jeans, undoing his belt while he kicks off his shoes and socks off at the same time while pull his jeans down to his ankles, revealing his white boxer briefs. I felt his hands reaching behind my back, unclipping my bra and letting my creamy breasts spill out right in front of him. Lucas left a trail of fiery kisses down to my breasts, taking one of my nipples in his warm, wet mouth. I smiled at Lucas as he sucks on my pink nipple while I lightly touch his hard-on through his briefs. His free hand gently squeezes the other for a bit while he continues his actions on my, I began to feel my panties getting wetter and wetter from his touch. I wanted more from Lucas. I want to feel his hands touching my core and teasing my clit with his fingers, lightly stroking it. After he finished his actions on my perfect breasts, Lucas continues to kiss down my body. Lucas hooks his teeth onto the waistband of my panties, then looked up and winked at me before pulling them down to my ankles with his teeth.

Lucas gently kissed his way up from the tip of my toes and to my knees, caressing my soft skin with his warm lips. The handsome Texan spreads my legs wide and began to kiss and nibble on my inner thigh. Oh, God. I could feel the heat rising from me. I feel like my whole body is on fire. Lucas lightly traces his fingertips over my thin pink outer lips, instantly teasing me as I began to whine for him.

"You're so wet for me, Maya." Lucas said huskily. He could feel the wetness flowing from between my lips.

"Lucas." I continued to moan softly.

"I don't want you to cum yet until I taste you." Lucas said.

"God, you're such a fucking tease." I smirked at Lucas as he dove down and started eating me out, using his fingers to spread my delicate flower apart. I bit my lip and moaned, feeling Lucas lapping at my sensitive clit and latching his mouth on it, sucking gently. I couldn't keep my hips still and I continued to moan passionately. Lucas stuck his middle finger in his mouth to get it nicely coated with his saliva and slips it inside my pussy while nibbling on my clit. I ran my fingers through his short brown hair, gripping tightly as he slowly fingers me.

"Mmm. Oh, my God. Mmmm." I breathed heavily, enjoying how he ate me. I started to gaze deeply into his eyes as he plunged his tongue in and out of my pussy. My legs started to shake, my back arches and my toes began to curl, I was closing in on my orgasm. I cried out Lucas' name and came all over his tongue and in his mouth. Lucas withdraws his finger from out of my pussy and brought himself back up to my lips and kissed me. I can instantly taste myself all over his lips, it was turning me on so much. I leaned back up and continued to kiss Lucas for a bit, then pushed him down on the bed and yanked off his briefs, when I got a glimpse of his ten-inch cock. Lucas got back up and pushed me back down on the bed as he pulls out a condom from his back pocket.

"You came prepared." I said.

"I always come prepared." Lucas said. He grabs me by my ankles, throwing one leg over his shoulder while throwing the other over his thigh. Wanting to make Lucas stay hard, I began to jerk him off for a bit as he opened the wrapper and slid the condom on his cock.

"Ready?" Lucas asked. I bit my lip and nodded at him as he pushed himself inside me, slowly moving his member in and out. I let out a pleasurable moan, throwing my head back in ecstasy, feeling Lucas' hand gripping by breast and rolling my nipple in between his fingers. Oh, God. I love feeling how big he is in me as my pussy engulfs his member.

"Oh, fuck! Don't stop, Lucas!" I moaned. Lucas thrusts harder and faster while I play with my clit for a bit. My eyes never leaving his emerald gaze. I smile at him and he smiles back. Lucas grabbed my foot and starts sucking and licking on my toes while fucking me. Seeing Lucas worshipping my foot was turning me on, feeling his tongue licking around my pretty toes. Sweat beads on our naked bodies, our moans filled the room and our fucking was frantic and wild as my whole body lost control as Lucas continued to slam inside me. Lucas lifted me up as I started to bounce up and down on his cock and ride him really hard. Lucas fondled my breasts some more as I gave him the most seductive and wicked smile.

"Are you ready to cum for me, Maya?" Lucas asked.

I could only nod my head and moan. I felt his cock twitching inside me and my walls clench tightly around him.

"Oh, God. Maya, I'm gonna cum!" Lucas shouts.

"LUCAS!" I cried out loud as I came all over Lucas' cock. Then, it was Lucas' turn to cum. Lucas kisses me and moans into the kiss as he filled the condom with his hot cum.

As we recover from our intense orgasm, I laid my head on Lucas' chest and looked up at him and gave him another kiss before we drifted off to sleep.

**And that was chapter fifteen of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Wow, talk about starting the new year off….with a bang! (Pun Intended). Next time, it's **_**Ranger Rick Gets the Girl**_** (the one where Lucas ties Maya up). For those of you who were wondering when **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Corpanga Edition**_** and **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love Vol. 2**_** will be posted. Well, I just started the first chapter of **_**GMW: TOL Vol. 2**_**. Oh, before 2015 ends, I will be working on my first ever fanfic for the Nick show **_**Talia in the Kitchen**_**. It will either be a Talia/Debbie, Talia/Valerie or Talia/Debbie/Valerie. And I will also post a new Rilaya story for **_**Girl Meets World**_**, a Maddie/Mia story for **_**Every Witch Way**_** called **_**The Seduction of Maddie Van Pelt**_**, an Emma/Rosie or Emma/Maybelle or Emma/Jessie story for **_**Jessie**_** and another Cydby story for **_**Best Friends Whenever**_** and my first Mal/Evie story for **_**Decendants**_**. Which femslash idea do you want me to work on before this month ends? Don't forget to review this chapter (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter sixteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	16. Ranger Rick Gets the Girl

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another hot and steamy chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Well, it's a new year and a new chapter and I know you've all been waiting to read this one because this is going to be one of the hottest and steamiest chapters ever. Before you read this chapter, this chapter will involve Maya being tied and blindfolded by Lucas and some mind-blowing sex between Lucaya. Oh, in this chapter, Lucas 18 and Maya is 17. This chapter contains a whole lot of smut and if you don't like smut, then don't read it if you're not mature enough. This story is for mature readers only. So here it is, chapter sixteen of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Ranger Rick Gets the Girl**

Maya Hart was never the type of girl that would have sexual fantasies about a cute guy in her class. But there was one cute guy that she could not stop fantasizing about, a certain handsome Texan that she keeps calling him "Huckleberry." Every night, Maya had sexual fantasies about her boyfriend Lucas Friar doing some things to her, kinky things. She has secret sexual fantasy about being blindfolded and tied to the bed while Lucas worships her body, kissing every inch and every curve of her nude body. Feeling him pounding her hard until she has a violent and trembling orgasm. Tonight, was going to be the night that Maya's sexual fantasy will come true.

It was a humid night in New York, Maya was sitting in her room painting a picture while Shawn and Katy were out with Cory and Topanga and Gammy Hart was out playing bingo. She reached over to her phone to call Lucas and picked it up from off of her nightstand and dialed his number.

"Hello?' Lucas answered.

"Hey, Huckleberry. Are you busy right now?" Maya asked as she sat down on her bed.

"No, I'm not busy. Why? Is there something wrong?" Lucas asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong. Can you come over? I have a surprise for you that you will love." Maya said.

"Sure, I'll be right over." Lucas said as he hung up. A smile appears on Maya's face as she walked over to her closet to get ready for Lucas. She pulled out a red raincoat and a pair of black five-inch heels. Maya laid the raincoat on her bed and pulled out a black silk blindfold and black scarves and laid them on the bed next to her raincoat.

Minutes later, Lucas arrived at Maya's apartment and stood right by her window and climbed through it and noticed her room was dimly lit with some candles. He was beginning to wonder what's going on while looking around her bedroom.

"Maya. Maya?" Lucas called.

"Looking for me, Ranger Rick?" Maya asked entering the bedroom in only her raincoat and five-inch heels. "I'm right here."

"Why do you have on a raincoat and heels? Are you planning on going somewhere with me?" Lucas asked checking out her outfit.

"Honey, you do you think that I want to go out in public like this?" Maya asked unbuttoning her raincoat and pulled it open to reveal her nude body. Lucas' eyes widened in surprise and his jaw dropped, he could not believe that she is revealing herself to him. Lucas walked towards Maya and continued to look up and down her body.

"Well, what do you think?" Maya asked.

"Maya, wow. All this to surprise me? What are you planning on doing?" Lucas asked.

"I invited you over for us to spice up our lovemaking and I have this secret and kinky fantasy that I wanted to share with you." Maya said.

"What's your fantasy, short stack?" Lucas raised his eyebrow.

"My fantasy is to be blindfolded and tied to the bed by you. Have you kiss all over my body. Just the excitement of being tied to the bed is, I don't know. A turn-on for me." Maya said unbuttoning Lucas' shirt. Lucas grins at Maya and cups her cheek, their gaze meet as Lucas leans in to press his lips against hers. Removing her raincoat and stepping out of her heels, Maya jumped up and wraps her legs around Lucas' waist. The duo chuckled at the kiss as Lucas carries her over to her bed and laid her down.

"God, you look so sexy." Lucas said as Maya grins at him. The handsome Texan removed his shirt and kicks off his shoes and socks off of his feet, leaving him in only his blue jeans.

"Time to make your fantasy to come true." Lucas said placing the scarf over her beautiful blue eyes and tie it around her head. Maya grinned as she felt Lucas' smooth hands sliding down her arms, then took a hold of her wrist and moved it above her head to tie her wrist to her bed. Lucas grabbed the other wrist and tied it tightly to her bed.

"Is this tight enough for ya?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, yeah." Maya said. Lucas took one good look at Maya before having his way with her.

"God, she looks so fucking sexy tied to the bed. It would be really hot if I gagged her." Lucas thought to himself as Maya's breathing changes. Her handsome cowboy climbs on top of her and licks his way down her nude body, teasing her a little to get her excited. Maya moaned softly as Lucas ran his tongue around her pink nipple, licking around her areola without touching the hardened nub. His hand slid up her body to gently caress the other breast.

"Mmm, I want to look into your eyes while you suck on my nipples, Huckleberry." Maya moaned. Lucas smirked as he went back to sucking on her nipple for a bit while pinching the other. He then switched to the other breast and repeated his actions to drive Maya wild. Lucas continues to lick his way down Maya's body, licking around her belly button and down to her bikini line. Her legs spread open for him, Lucas kissed, licked and nibbled at her inner thigh before eating her out. He wanted to worship another part of Maya's body. His saliva-coated tongue trailed down her silky smooth leg and lifts it up to bring her foot closer to his mouth. Lucas lick up the sole of Maya's foot for a bit as Maya starts giggling for a bit and took her big toe in his mouth, sucking on it nice and slow as Maya savored the moment of Lucas worshipping her foot. One by one, he sucked on each of her pretty black nail polish-painted toes, getting his talented tongue of his to work and getting them nicely coated with his saliva. He was so focus on her feet, he forgot all about her moist center.

"I think that's enough of me sucking on your toes, babe. Now, I have to taste you." Lucas said as he dove in between Maya's legs, parting her thin, pink lips with his thumb. Her arousal was intoxicating and her pussy was dripping wet. He starts sliding his tongue up and down her dripping wet slit. Maya moaned in pleasure as Lucas worked his tongue on her clit before pushing his tongue deep inside her pussy.

"Lucas. Oh, baby. Mmmm." Maya moaned, writhing under his touch. She was dying grab his head and gaze into his emerald eyes but because of the blindfold and the restraints kept her from moving and seeing. Lucas replaces his tongue with two fingers and pumped furiously, making Maya moan loud. Lucas proceeded to add a third finger inside Maya's hot, wet hole while capturing her sensitive clit between his lips and flicks his tongue across it. Maya's back arches, her toes curled and her inner vaginal walls clamped tightly around Lucas' fingers.

"Come on, Maya. Cum for me. I want to hear you scream out my name. Cum all over my fingers. Do it." Lucas whispered. Maya screams out Lucas' name as she squirts all over Lucas' fingers and all over her bed. Lucas pulls his fingers out of Maya's vagina, licking her nectar clean off of his fingers. She tasted like pure sweetness. Not wasting any time, Lucas pulls his pants down along with his boxers and positions himself in front of her dripping wet opening.

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, Huckleberry." Maya said.

Lucas pushed his erect member inside Maya. Maya bit her lower lip and whimpered as she felt her insides being stretched by Lucas' cock. Lucas slowly slid inside Maya, getting each inch inside her.

"Oh, God." Maya moaned as she felt Lucas' member filling her insides. Lucas began to slowly thrust inside the petite blonde, moving in and out of her with a bit more speed and force while squeezing her breasts. Lucas pounded her pussy harder and leaned down to kiss her passionately. Maya grips the headboard of her bed tightly while still being tied up. Her walls clench around his member and his cock started twitching as Lucas continued to furiously pound her as the room fills with their moans.

"Cum in me, Lucas. Cum inside me. I want you to fill my insides up with your cum." Maya moans. Lucas closes his eyes tightly and let out a prolonged moan while Maya screams out his name as he starts filling her insides with his warm cum. After giving her one last thrust, Lucas pulls out of Maya and watches his cum seeping out of her pussy before releasing her from her bounds and removing the blindfold from off of her face. Their bodies glistened with sweat as Lucas held Maya in his arms.

"That was amazing." Maya said smiling with Lucas.

"Yeah. You seemed pleased." Lucas said.

"Definitely." Maya said.

**And that was chapter sixteen of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you liked that chapter. Next time, it's a Lucaya chapter of your choice. Here are the ideas: **_**Lust on the Prairie**_**, outdoor sex for Lucas and Maya. **_**Cowgirl and Cowboy**_**, Lucas and Maya roleplaying. **_**Maya's Voice**_**, "using Lucas' cock as a microphone", Maya is caught singing by Lucas. **_**Hart and Bubbles**_**, Lucas and Maya have sex in the tub in a hotel. Cutest Couple, takes place during **_**Girl Meets Yearbook**_**. **_**My Tutor**_**, Lucas tutors Maya. **_**World Peace. And Bunnies!**_** Maya roleplays as Riley. And **_**Chemistry**_**, takes place during **_**Girl Meets STEM**_** where Lucas and Maya have sex in Mr. Norton's classroom after school. Or if you have a Lucaya idea that you want to share with me and you want me to put it in the story, feel free to share. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you next time for chapter seventeen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	17. Chemistry

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Okay, I've written a Lucaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Rules **_**where Lucas and Maya have mind-blowing sex on Cory's desk in the classroom. This time, I'm bringing you a new sexy Lucaya chapter where Lucas and Maya have sex in Mr. Norton's classroom. This story takes place during the episode **_**Girl Meets STEM**_**. It will contain a bit of teasing and some touching before things go to far. This will contain some smut and if you don't like smut, then turn back. If you do read this, you've been warned so don't complain. So here it is, chapter seventeen of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Chemistry**

**Takes Place During: **_**Girl Meets STEM**_

"Hey there, Huckleberry. How long have you been sitting here waiting for me?" Maya asked as she enters Mr. Norton's classroom, noticing Lucas sitting by the science room table trying to figure out the sludge.

"Hello, short stack. I've been waiting for you." Lucas said patting the seat next to him as Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? You had to pat the seat again? Well, aren't you a tad sexist." Maya said crossing her arms at Lucas as she makes her way over to Lucas and sits down next to him. Maya picks up the beaker filled with water while Lucas picks up the marble. "Okay, now you're the one that gets to drop the marble."

"Who, me?" Lucas asked.

"Yep." Maya replied.

"Why couldn't you be the one holding the marble instead of me?" Lucas whined as Maya sits the beaker down.

"You're being sexist here." Maya said. "Come on. Let's get to work on figuring out the sludge."

As the two of the started working on their midterm experiment for Mr. Norton's class, Lucas was busy staring at Maya, watching her go to work on the experiment. He couldn't help but notice that she was beautiful. Ever since that trip in Texas, Lucas was thinking about the time that him and Maya almost kissed by the campfire. He was dying to kiss her at that moment. Maybe even do more to her rather than kiss her, but to make love to her. Maya looked up and starts noticing Lucas was staring at her and looks away.

"Okay, what were you staring at?" Maya asked.

"Huh? What? I wasn't staring at anything." Lucas said.

"You were staring at me. Do I have something on my face?" Maya asked.

"No. No, I just couldn't help but notice how beautiful you look." Lucas said.

"Oh, really? You referred to me as "The Blonde Beauty" you should know this by now. And thanks." Maya said.

"Maya, about what happened between us back in Texas…" Lucas said.

"Do you have to mention what happened? I don't want to talk about it. We had two awkward dates and we haven't talked to each other on our dates. Why would you bring that up?" Maya asked.

"Because every time when I think about almost kissing you, I should've kissed you. I wanted to feel your lips against mine and your body closer to me. I hesitated and I wanted you to stop talking." Lucas said.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it either. I couldn't get the image of you holding onto my face and staring into your piercing emerald eyes. I was scared and I didn't know what you were going to do next. It was at that moment that I want you to kiss me. Now, I want you to have the opportunity to do so." Maya said.

"What? Are you serious? Maya, you want me to kiss you right now. Look, we've been bickering with each other and you tease me all the time. Plus, some of our friends in class think that we make a cute couple. What do you call that?" Lucas asked.

"I call that chemistry. That's what I call it. And we have chemistry and we're like fire. So, you better kiss me right now or I'll take this beaker and pour water all over your head." Maya said. Lucas wraps his arm around Maya's waist and gently grabs her face, feeling her warm skin touching his. Lucas gazes deeply into Maya's blue orbs and leans in pressing his lips against hers, kissing her nice and slow. His hand trailed up underneath her shirt, making Maya shiver from his touch. Lucas sticks his tongue out to lick the bottom of Maya's lip, begging for entrance.

"Lucas…Lucas, I think we need to get back to figuring out this sludge." Maya said breathlessly.

"Mmm, later." Lucas reconnects his lips to Maya's. His hand moves up her stomach and gently grips her bra-covered breasts. Lucas grabs Maya's leg and hooks it around his waist, feeling her body pressed up against him. The heat and intensity was raging between them. Maya began to feel Lucas' hand unclipping her bra and removing it from off of her body and let it drop to the floor.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want Mr. Norton to catch us." Maya whispered.

"Relax, Maya." Lucas said planting kisses on her neck, licking the sweet spot on her neck. A soft moan escapes from Maya's lips, she began to feel Lucas' hardness bumping against her. She wanted to feel him inside her, her whole body was burning. Lucas pushed his hardness against Maya's center and slowly starts grinding into her. He continues cupping her breasts gently and roughly at the same time, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

"Mmm. Lucas." Maya moaned. She began to feel her panties getting wet from Lucas' grinding against her. She opened her eyes to meet his gaze and licks her lips in pleasure as she arched her hips up into Lucas'. The duo continued to rock against each other as Maya begs Lucas not to stop.

"How much have you thought about me making you cum?" Lucas whispered huskily into Maya's ear.

"Oh, my God." Maya continues to moan.

"How much have you thought about me being inside you? Filling you up with my cum? How much have you craved my touch? We both have it and it's chemistry." Lucas said. Maya whimpered, moving her hand down to Lucas' jeans, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning and tugging the zipper down while he continued to grind roughly into her. He wanted to make her cum right away and he wanted to cum too.

"I want it, Huckleberry. I want you to cum for your short stack of pancakes. I want you to cum hard for me, baby. But I want you to be inside me." Maya said in a seductive tone. The sound of Maya's voice drove Lucas insane. Right when Lucas was about to be inside Maya for the first time, Lucas and Maya began to hear the sound of Mr. Norton humming to the song Tomorrow coming from the hallway.

"Oh, no. Not now." Lucas groaned.

"Crap! Now what do we do?" Maya asked.

"Quick! Under the table." Lucas said as him and Maya both ducked under the table so Mr. Norton won't catch them in their sexual act.

"My bra! Quick, give it to me." Maya said as Lucas hands grabs her bra and hands it to her so she can put it on. Mr. Norton enters the classroom and walks over to his desk to grade the class' midterms until he was interrupted by the sound of a thud coming from the classroom.

"Alright, who's there? You better come out and show yourselves before I serve you detention." Mr. Norton announced.

"Okay, I found it. I found my contact lens." Maya said as her and Lucas came out from underneath the desk. "Thanks for helping me out, Lucas."

"You're welcome, Maya." Lucas said.

"Ah, Lucas and Maya. I see that you two are figuring out the sludge after school." Mr. Norton said.

"Yes, sir. We're just busy working on that." Lucas said.

"That's excellent that you two are working together without any bickering. You know, you two worked hard enough today so why don't you two head home." Mr. Norton said.

"We will, Mr. Norton. We're both going to head home right now." Maya said grabbing her bookbag and steps out of the classroom with Lucas.

"So, what now since we haven't, you know." Lucas said.

"How about this, maybe you can come over my place later tonight and we can finish what we've started." Maya said wrapping her arms around Lucas.

"It's a deal." Lucas said. "You know something, you're right."

"What am I right about, Ranger Rick?" Maya asked.

"We do have chemistry." Lucas said.

**And that was chapter seventeen of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry that Lucas and Maya didn't have a chance to cum yet. Maybe there will be a sequel chapter to this chapter where Maya and Lucas finish where they started. Next time, it's either **_**Hart and Bubbles**_**, the Lucaya chapter where Lucas and Maya take a bubble bath together and have some really hot sex. And then there's the Lucaya webcam chapter where Maya gives Lucas a hot show while he's out of town. Which idea do you like? Also, would you like to see the Corpanga Edition of **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_**. I know a lot of Corpanga fans have been dying for me to write the steamy series of Corpanga one-shots. Since I have the complete series of **_**Boy Meets World**_**, I can write some smutty Corpanga stories based on Corpanga scenes in different episodes. For example, the season four episode **_**Singled Out**_** where Topanga visits Cory at the hospital to make him feel better after he recovers from his tonsillectomy. Or a Corpanga chapter that takes place during the episode **_**You Can Go Home Again**_**. Or a Corpanga chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets World**_**. Maybe a Corpanga chapter where Cory and Topanga conceive Riley on their romantic night. Or a Corpanga chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets the New Year**_**, where Cory and Topanga start the new year off…with a bang! Pun intended. What do you think? Do you still want me to work on the Corpanga Edition of **_**Tales of Love**_**? If yes, feel free to message me if you have any ideas for **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Corpanga Edition **_**and I'll put it in the story. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you next time for chapter eighteen. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	18. Hart and Bubbles

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Now, today's chapter is a really steamy chapter. And I mean, it's really steamy and really erotic. This is the Lucaya bubble bath chapter. Lucas and Maya are spending a romantic night at a hotel and he plans a little surprise for her and they end up trying some new things in the tub to spice up their lovemaking. Now, this is probably one of the most smuttiest chapters that I've ever written for the story. This chapter is college-AU. Lucas is 22-years-old and Maya is 21-years-old. It will contain some mind-blowing Lucaya fucking in the tub. It'll be really descriptive and it contains a whole lot of smut. If you don't like smut, then don't read it. If you end up reading this chapter, then you've been warned. So here it is, chapter eighteen of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Hart and Bubbles**

It was a cold, snowy evening in New York, Maya was heading over to the Plaza Hotel to spend a romantic evening with her handsome boyfriend, Lucas. He texted her to meet him at the hotel, he has a special surprise waiting for her. The blonde beauty walked into the hotel and made her way over to the counter and checked in. The receptionist handed Maya her room key and showed her to her room. The two made their way into the elevator and made their way up to the correct floor that Lucas is on.

"Okay, Huckleberry. What room are you staying at?" Maya asked as she checked the number on her key while looking for the right room. She takes a look at the number on her room key and the number on the door that reads 411. Feeling a bit nervous about tonight, Maya takes a deep breath and opened the door, only to see Lucas standing by a table filling up two glasses of champagne.

"You made it." Lucas said as he walks over to Maya and helped her remove her winter coat.

"Yeah." Maya said looking around the room, noticing a bed covered in red rose petals, a bottle of massage oil sitting at the end of the bed along with a plate of strawberries and whipped cream. "Looks like you want this night to be perfect for us."

"That's right. Everything's perfect. Just for you." Lucas said planting a kiss on Maya's lips and hands her a glass of champagne.

"Here's to us for a perfect evening." Maya said as her and Lucas take a sip of champagne. Lucas smiles at Maya and picks up a strawberry covered in whipped cream, bringing it closer to Maya's lips as she takes a bite out of it. Noticing some whipped cream on the corner of her mouth, Lucas takes his finger to wipe the cream from off of her.

"Now, what to do with this." Lucas said.

"Here, let me do the honors." Maya said taking his right hand and stuck his index finger in her mouth. Lucas gazes into his girlfriend's beautiful blue eyes and smirked at her as he felt her tongue swirling around his finger. Lucas bit his lip and let out a soft moan. He was prepared for what's going to happen tonight.

"God, you look hot when you do that." Lucas said as Maya smirked at him.

"So, anymore surprises for me?" Maya asked.

"Yes, I do." Lucas said grabbing the bottle of champagne and the silver bucket filled with ice. "Follow me, short stack."

Maya follows Lucas into the bathroom and paused for a moment as she stared at the white bathtub filled with bubbles, layered with red rose petals over the top of the bubbles. Maya was amazed and impressed.

"So, what do you think?" Lucas asked.

"It looks beautiful." Maya said.

"You're beautiful too." Lucas said sitting the bottle of champagne down on the bathroom floor along with their glasses.

"How about we drink our champagne in the tub while you do my back and I can do your front." Maya winked at Lucas. Lucas reached out and cups Maya's cheek and moved closer, leaning in and pressed his lips against hers. Maya kisses back, but with more heat and intensity. Wanting to be the one in control, Maya stuck her tongue out and licks his bottom lip. Lucas parts his mouth open to let Maya in to allow her access as she deepened the kiss. Maya explored Lucas' mouth a little before pinning his tongue with hers in a show of dominance. But Lucas was not the type of person who would give up that easy. His hand slid underneath her teal crochet sleeve babydoll dress, rubbing her core through the lacy fabric of her panties. Maya let out a soft moan and slid her tongue down his neck.

"You know, our bath is ready. We can have our fun in there." Lucas said. Maya gazes into Lucas' piercing emerald-green eyes and grinned at him as she starts lifting off his blue sweater along with his black sleeveless undershirt. Lucas kicks off his shoes and socks while he reaches behind Maya's dress, pulling the zipper down her dress. Maya sits down on the edge of the bathroom sink so Lucas can remove her Frye Park moc tall boots from off of her feet, then lifts her up off of the bathroom sink and removes here dress, leaving her in her sex black lacy bra and matching panties. Maya just stood there in only her lacy undergarments before unclipping her bra and slid her panties down to her ankles.

"Allow me." Lucas said as he guides a completely naked Maya into the warm water. Maya felt the heat from the water and the silkiness of the bubbles hitting her nude body as she lowers herself down into the water. Lucas starts taking off his clothes and joined Maya in the tub. Lucas squeezes a dollop of thick, vanilla-scented body wash on the white washcloth and starts washing her nude body, running his hands over her lovely breasts, spending a lot of time, more than twenty minutes tending at his favorite area to touch.

"You're just going to wash the girls for a long time, Ranger Rick or are you going to wash every part of my body?" Maya asked drinking her glass of champagne.

"Don't worry, short stack. I'm going to wash every part of your beautiful body." Lucas said as he moved towards her stomach and down to her legs. Lucas lifts Maya's right leg, washing her leg and down to her foot, spending a lot of time gently massaging her foot very sensual, kneading each toe and the sole and the ankle and the heel and back to her toes again. Maya moaned softly and lifts her left leg up as Lucas repeats his actions for a bit.

"You know what we need?" Lucas asked.

"What do we need?" Maya asked.

"We need some chocolate kisses for me to feed you." Lucas said.

"Why need chocolate kisses when you can give me your sweet kisses." Maya leaned back into Lucas' arms and captures her lips with his. His hands gently caressed her breasts while he nibbled on Maya's earlobe.

"Mmm, I love you." Maya whispered,

"I love you too." Lucas said as Maya bit her lower lip and smiled at him as she continued to moan from the feeling of Lucas rubbing circles around her erect pink nipples, giving her jolts of excitement. Lucas moves his hand down to her pussy, then back up to her stomach.

"God, I want to touch you so badly. I want feel how dripping wet you are." Lucas said. Sliding his hand down between her legs, Maya opens her legs open a bit for Lucas as he gently caressed her outer lips with the tip of his fingers. Maya moans softly and leans back into Lucas, gazing deeply into his eyes. All that Maya could see into Lucas' eyes was pure lust, hunger and desire. Spreading her delicate flower apart, Lucas slowly slips a finger inside the blonde beauty and pumps in and out of her pink hole, then added another finger inside her, feeling her silky flesh.

"Ohhhh. Mmm, fuck." Maya breathed as Lucas toyed her highly sensitive clit with his thumb. Lucas grabs the champagne bottle and poured some champagne on Maya's body and proceeds to suck some of it off of her. Maya began to feel Lucas' growing erection against her back. Maya quickly sit up, turned slightly to Lucas and kissed him for a bit and rose out of the water and sat on the edge of the tub. Maya grabs the champagne bottle from out of Lucas' hand and pours some champagne down her wet naked body. Her legs spread wide open, giving Lucas an excellent view of her neatly shaved pussy. Maya continues to pour champagne on her breasts as Lucas slurps some of the champagne off of her, his tongue swirls around her luscious pink nipple, latching his mouth onto it while Maya kept pouring champagne all over her body.

"You like sucking on my breasts while I pour champagne all over my body? You naughty boy." Maya smirked.

Lucas kissed down Maya's body, kissing her legs and running his tongue along the inside of her thighs, working his way to her moist slit.

"God, I want to tease your sweet clit with my tongue. I want to taste you all over my lips." Lucas said. The handsome cowboy licks around Maya's thin pink pussy lips, running his tongue up and down.

"Oh, God." Maya moaned as Lucas continued to tease her clit with his tongue. Using his hand to spread her pussy apart, Lucas pushed his tongue in and out of Maya's hole. His emerald eyes gazing up into Maya's beautiful blue eyes, never leaving her gaze. Maya. Lucas lifts Maya's legs up and moves his tongue down to her pink puckered opening and starts rimming her while playing with her clit. Lucas starts spitting on Maya's asshole, getting it nice and wet with his saliva, using his fingers to play with her hole and slid it inside her tight little ass, making Maya moan loudly. Lucas covers Maya's clit with his mouth, sucking it into his mouth and lashing at it with his tongue while he continues to push his finger inside her asshole. Lucas adds another finger inside Maya's tight little asshole and pumps harder and faster while licking her clit.

"Oh, yes! Keep going, Lucas. Keep fucking my ass with your fingers, baby. Make me cum so fucking hard." Maya said as she arched her back. Her toes began to curl and her hand grips Lucas' hair tightly. Maya's body trembled violently and her moans grew louder as she starts cumming all over Lucas' mouth. Her juices squirt all over Lucas' tongue. A slight 'pop' sound was heard when Lucas removed his fingers from out of Maya's asshole. Maya breathed hard as Lucas picks her up and sat down on the edge of the tub, with Maya straddling his lap. Her foot pressed against his thigh and her entrance lined up in front of his 9-inch cock.

The blonde beauty lowers herself on top of Lucas' cock, slowly moved up and down and back and forth, riding him in the reverse cowgirl position.

"Oh, fuck!" Maya moaned. Lucas moaned from feeling Maya's pussy wrapped around his cock. Maya rode Lucas nice and slow at first, then hard and fast, leaning back into Lucas, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him in for a heated kiss. Their tongues lashing each other in heat and their moans filled the room. Lucas used one hand to play with Maya's breasts and the other to rub her sensitive clit harder and faster. Maya continues to pump up and down harder while Lucas guides her back against him so he can thrust hard into her.

"Yeah. You like that? You like it when I treat you like a dirty little slut?" Lucas asked. Maya could only nod her head in response as Lucas continues to pound her like a jackhammer. Water was splashing between them and over the side of the tub, getting water all over the floor.

"LUCAS!" Maya screamed. Her body was building to an orgasm and Lucas felt his cock twitching inside her. He was unable to control himself as he moaned out Maya's name and filled her insides with his cum. While recovering from their intense orgasm, Lucas and Maya sat back down in the tub with Maya leaning back into him and Lucas wrapping his arms around her.

"You are a goddess." Lucas said.

"And you fuck like a god." Maya grins as Lucas kisses her.

**And that was chapter eighteen of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you liked that chapter. Was it steamy enough for you? Next time, it's the Lucaya webcam chapter. Are you excited for that one? Don't for get to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter nineteen. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	19. Webcam Girl

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I read another Lucaya story that have inspired me to write this chapter. And I loved that story, I want you all to go check it out and review it. It's called **_**Through the Phone**_** and it's by fellow author greatbigbeautifultomorrow. Check out her Lucaya stories, they're really good. I would also like to thank greatbigbeautifultomorrow's story for inspiring me to write this chapter and I really wanted to write this chapter because it sounds like something that Maya would do. This chapter is about Lucas out of town to visit his family while Maya is at home watching their child. And when they chat on webcam, Maya wants to give Lucas a little show. In this chapter, Lucas is 25 and Maya is 24. This story contains a whole lot of smut and if you don't like smut, then turn back. So here it is, chapter nineteen of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Webcam Girl**

"I miss you so much." Maya said chatting with Lucas via Skype while she's sitting their bed.

"I know. I miss you too." Lucas said sitting by a desk in his hotel room. "How's Lila?"

"Lila's doing fine. She asleep in her crib right now. She misses her father. I had to sing a lullaby to her so she can fall asleep." Maya said,

"Oh. I miss hearing your beautiful voice. I miss sleeping with you. I also miss holding you in your arms." Lucas groaned.

"I miss you too. I wish you were laying here with me right now. Keeping me warm underneath the covers and kissing my neck." Maya said.

"What are you wearing right now?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I'm wearing your Cornell University t-shirt. I'm not wearing any pajama shorts." Maya said in a sexy tone that made Lucas groaned in pleasure. He loved hearing her sexy voice.

"Ooh, no pants?" Lucas asked.

"Nope." Maya whispered softly as she lifts up her shirt a bit to reveal her silk violet panties. "Lucas whispered "Oh, God." from the sight of her panties. He was dying to touch her, even taste her. He wanted to see her naked so bad. "You know that Lila is asleep in her room. Maybe I can give you a little show for you."

"I love the sound of that." Lucas said.

"You have to tell me what to do." Maya said.

"Alright. I want you to strip for me. But before you strip for me, I want you to move for me." Lucas said. A seductive smirk appeared on Maya's face as she began to move her body in slow sexy circles, gyrating her hips very sensually and getting Lucas' full attention.

"Okay, now reach up and cup your breasts." Lucas said. Maya kneeled down on her bed and moves her hand up to her breasts, gently cupping them through her Cornell University t-shirt. Maya let out a soft moan as she squeezes her breasts in front of Lucas.

"That's so hot, Maya. Take off the shirt. I want to see those beautiful breasts of yours." Lucas said unzipping his jeans. Maya lifts her shirt from off of her body and threw it across the bedroom, then covered herself up to tease him for a bit. Maya uncovers herself to show Lucas her breasts. Lucas' mouth began to water from the sight of her luscious, round globes with perfect pink nipples.

"Mmmm, I wish you were you were here to suck on my breasts." Maya moaned as she continues to fondle her breasts a few more times The blonde beauty rolls her nipple in between her fingers, gently pinching them and moaning with delight while Lucas palms his cock through his boxers. "You're such a naughty boy, Lucas. I want to see you play with yourself while I play with myself."

"God, that's really nice." Lucas said feeling his cock swelling inside his boxers. "Now turn around. I want to see that lovely ass of yours."

Maya turned around to show off her ass. She began to smile seductively at Lucas and starts smacking her ass hard, making it nice and red.

"Don't you wish you were here right now?" Maya asked.

"Definitely." Lucas said. Maya lies down on her back and slips her hand inside her panties, slowly rubbing herself in a circular motion. Maya closes her eyes as she felt his gaze on her as an intense sensation of pleasure ran throughout her whole body. Maya uses her other hand to play with her breasts and ran her fingertips over her erect pink nipples. Maya looked into the camera and gave Lucas the most sexiest smile and slid her fingers inside her dripping wet hole.

"Mmm." Maya moaned. "Watch me, Lucas. Watch me touch myself for you."

"God, yes." Lucas moaned as he jerks himself off for Maya. Maya continued to tease Lucas, wanting him to ache for a glimpse of her swollen pussy. Maya began to remove her soaking wet panties and pushed her legs back as she continued to play with her clit. Much to Lucas' surprise, Maya was flexible. Lucas grinned and moaned at the same time while furiously stroking himself from the sight of Maya rubbing her pussy in circles. Lucas was having the best time of his life. He was jerking his 9-inch cock while watching his beautiful blonde girlfriend, who was rubbing her pussy furiously.

"I love you, Lucas." Maya moaned.

"God, I love you too Maya. I wish I was inside you right now. Feeling your sweet, juicy pussy wrapped around your cock. I hate that I'm not home with you. You don't know how much I wanted you so badly. I want you on top of me, riding me while you feel my hands squeezing your breasts. My lips on top of yours and tasting you with my tongue." Lucas groaned.

"Lucas…" Maya moaned.

"Come on, baby. Cum for me. I want you to imagine me inside you." Lucas strokes himself faster. "Oh, God. Fuck. I'm so close. What about you?"

"I'm close too, Lucas." Maya said as she pumps her fingers inside her pussy harder and faster. "I want you to cum for me, Ranger Rick. I want to stroke yourself harder and faster for me. I want you to imagine me riding your cock harder. I want to feel your cum inside me."

As pleasure start to overcome them, Lucas felt his cock twitching and his orgasm coming.

"Oh, my God! Maya! Ohhhhh!" Lucas exploded as Maya cries out his name. As they recover from their intense orgasm, Maya got dress immediately as Lila starts crying from the other room.

"It's Lila. I wish you were here right now." Maya said putting on her shirt.

"I know. Don't worry, I'll be home in a couple of days." Lucas said wiping his cum off of his hand with a tissue. "You give Lila my love, okay?"

"Okay. I'll tell her that daddy said "hi" and that he misses her." Maya said.

"Okay. We'll talk tomorrow." Lucas promised.

"I love you." Maya said.

"I love you too." Lucas said as he ends the webcam chat.

**And that was chapter nineteen of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Next time, it's a Lucaya chapter of your choice. A Lucaya chapter where they have sex in the shower, **_**The Longest Ride**_**-style chapter inspired by Luke and Sophia's love scene from the movie. A Lucaya sequel chapter to **_**Chemisty**_** where Lucas and Maya finish where they started. Or the Lucaya chapter called **_**Pancakes and Sex**_**, where Lucas and Maya go back to Lucas' apartment after their date for some pancakes and they end up having sex on the kitchen table. If you have a Lucaya idea that you want to request, feel free to PM me. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you next time for chapter twenty. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	20. A Cowboy's Desire

_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another erotic chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Okay, sorry about the wait. I know you've been waiting for me to post a new chapter for this story. Well you see, my cat destroyed my laptop charger for my MacBook. She chewed up the cable, so now I have no charger and the battery for my laptop is 0%. Which means that I have to hurry up and order a new charger for my laptop. Don't worry, nothing's wrong with my laptop it's just that I need a new charger to charge it. And it upsets me because it's killing me that I can't use my laptop because I have no charger and I have to wait for my mother to buy me a gift card from Amazon so I can order it immediately because there's no way in hell that I am going to wait till my birthday to get a gift card. I know that my birthday is coming up in seventeen days, it's just that I want my new charger right now so I can update my stories. Right now, I'm using my phone to update my stories until I order my charger. So anyway, it's update time. I was watching the movie **_**The Longest Ride **_**for the first time and I saw the love scene between Luke and Sophia in the shower. And then I had an idea for a Lucaya-style version of that scene. Now before you read this chapter, it will contain some steamy lovemaking. If you don't like smut, then turn back. Oh, it's college-AU and Lucas is 19 and Maya is 18. So here it is, chapter twenty of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty**

**A Cowboy's Desire**

"Yeah, it looks good on your head Maya." Lucas said after putting the cowgirl hat on Maya's head as she smiled at him. Lucas helped his girlfriend up from off of the wooden fence and held her hand while he prepares the horses for them. Today, Lucas was going to teach Maya how to ride a horse while they're in Texas visiting his Pappy Joe.

"Here, let me help you up on the horse." Lucas said as he helps Maya get on the horse. "There you go."

"Whoa." Maya said. "You know, I'm a little bit nervous about riding a horse."

"It's okay, Maya. I'm here to teach you. Now don't worry, everything will be fine." Lucas said in his calm, soothing voice.

"It better be or I'll hurt you." Maya said.

"You wouldn't hurt me." Lucas smirked at Maya. "Okay, so put your feet in and grab the reins."

Maya obeyed Lucas as Lucas lightly taps her thigh and climbs on his horse to prepare for their ride.

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked as Maya takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Maya said.

"Okay, now pull back on those reins. Come on." Lucas said as Maya pulled back on the reins. The horse stepped backwards as Maya started giggling.

"Holy Toledo! We're going backwards. Now, how do I go forward?" Maya said as Lucas showed her. The loving couple started having their peaceful horseback ride down the countryside. A few minutes later during their ride, Maya was getting the hang of this, which really impressed Lucas. You know for a city girl, she's not that bad. After they finish their ride, Lucas and Maya got off of their horses and decided to walk back to Pappy Joe's house.

"You know I have to admit, you're pretty good on a horse." Maya said.

"Hey, you seen me conquer Tombstone the bull when we were like 14 and in the eighth grade." Lucas said.

"I was afraid that you might hurt yourself. And I don't know, for a guy who's good on a horse and can conquer a bull, I bet you couldn't beat me to the barn." Maya said as she runs into the bushes to race Lucas.

"Maya, I wouldn't go that way." Lucas warned Maya. But it was too late. The blonde beauty ended up falling into something, making a splashing noise and making her shriek and chuckle at the same time. Maya fell into a pond. Lucas chuckled for a bit and helped Maya up before entering the house so she could get cleaned up.

"I tried to tell you." Lucas said kicking off his boots while entering the bedroom with Maya.

"I know you did, Huckleberry." Maya said as Lucas closes the bedroom door behind him and removed his cowboy hat from off of his head and sitting it down on the chair while Maya enters the bathroom to remove her wet and muddy clothes.

"Hey, Maya. Do you want me to fix us something for dinner or do you want to go to Chubbie's?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, so you're a good cook too?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. I can make the best country western burger that will knock your socks off. It's a Friar family secret recipe." Lucas said. Maya smiles at Lucas and closes the door a bit. The blonde starts removing her socks from off of her feet. Next up, is her blue denim jeans and her pink flannel shirt. Lucas turns around and watches Maya getting undressed, seeing her in only her white lacy panties and her unbuttoned pink flannel shirt. Maya stops getting undressed and spots Lucas watching as he quickly looked away.

"Oh, my God." Lucas cleared his throat while trying to pick out something to wear for Maya. Wanting to look at Maya again, Lucas turns around and continues to watch the blonde beauty getting undressed right in front of him before his very eyes. She was a beautiful angel. Maya reaches back and unhooked her white lacy bra, letting it fall to the floor and pulled her panties down to her ankles and kicking them off. Lucas slowly made his way over to Maya, opening the door only to see her standing completely naked. Maya takes Lucas' hand to pull him in closer towards her, moving her hands up to his red plaid shirt to mess with the buttons while gazing into his sexy emerald green eyes for a few minutes.

"You're beautiful, Maya." Lucas said as Maya smiles at him while unbuttoning his shirt. After getting the last button, Maya removes Lucas' shirt and let it fall on top of her clothes, then moved her hands down to his jeans and unbuckled his belt. Lucas wraps his arms around Maya's waist while Maya wrapped her hand around his neck and pressed her lips on his. The kiss was slow and tender as tongues danced in each other's mouths and their fingers explored each other's bodies. Lucas gently cups Maya's butt, making her moan into the kiss while she pulls down his black jeans along with his blue striped boxers.

Lucas breaks the kiss and stepped back as Maya steps in the shower after turning the showerhead on. He needed to remember this moment for the rest of his life. Reminding him of his first time with her on prom night and the time that they almost kissed by the campfire.

As Lucas enters the shower, the handsome cowboy pins his blonde beauty against the shower wall, crashing his lips onto hers hungrily and more passionate. He felt her red hot touch caressing his toned chest while he leans down to kiss her neck. Maya moaned softly as she felt his warm breath hitting her neck. Lucas kissed, kicked and sucked on Maya's neck, his hands gently kneading her breasts, teasing her pink nipples with his thumbs, feeling them getting erect from his touch.

"Mmm." Maya moaned.

"Maya, you don't know how much I want you. I want this. You're my everything." Lucas said as he plants a trail of kisses to her breasts, gently suckling on them while he feels her loving touch stroking his hardness.

"Maya…." Lucas moaned.

After he stops suckling on her breasts, Lucas moves his hand down to Maya's wetness, lightly tracing her thin pink lips with his fingers. Maya gasped as she felt Lucas push his fingers inside her. Lucas kneeled down and threw Maya's leg over his shoulder and laps at her sensitve bundle of nerves while pumping his fingers in and out of her like a piston. Lucas looks up at Maya while she looks down at him, gazing deeply into his eyes. Her eyes fluttered and her hand grips the showerhead tightly while his face was buried deep in her dripping wet desire.

"Cum for me, Maya. I want you to let go. Come on, baby. Cum for me." Lucas said. Maya bites her lower lip and came all over his face as he continued to pleasure her. Lucas pulled away from Maya and kisses his way up to Maya's lips and kissed her while he's still holding her left leg.

"I want you inside me. Right...now." Maya said in between kisses. Lucas wraps Maya's leg around his waist while she still held on to the showerhead as he slid himself inside her. When he was inside Maya, it was heaven, thrusting in and out of her while kissing her. Lucas and Maya both moaned in delight as she enjoyed his long, hard shaft going in and out of her. The hot water hitting their nude bodies, the shock of the cool shower wall hitting Maya's soft skin and steam filled the bathroom.

Maya and Lucas gazed deeply into each other's eyes while she held him tightly, feeling his cock twitching inside her, she didn't want this moment to end.

"God, Maya." Lucas moaned out as he picked up the pace as the both felt their climax coming. Lucas gives Maya one last thrust until he filled her insides with his hot, creamy white load. While they recover from their intense orgasm, Maya turns off the shower and stepped out the shower with Lucas and wrapped the bath towel around her nude body.

"I guess we're clean enough. Now, about those country western burgers." Maya grins at him.

"Maybe we can go to Chubbie's for dinner." Lucas said as he kisses Maya.

**And that was chapter twenty of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you enjoyed that steamy and erotic chapter. Well, Valentine's Day is coming up next Sunday and the next chapter is going to be a Lucaya chapter where Maya surprises Lucas in her red lingerie and she gives him a massage. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter twenty-one and hopefully that I get my new charger for my laptop. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	21. Valentine's Day Massage

_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another hot and steamy chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that everyone had a great Valentine's Day. Sorry that I couldn't get to post this new chapter because I was busy working on my first **_**Make It Pop **_**femslash story. Consider this chapter a late Valentine's Day gift from me to you. Today's newest Lucaya chapter is a Valentine's Day-themed chapter involving Maya in red lingerie, baby oil and a "red rope" massage. This idea was inspired by fellow writer Mr. Authentic. This chapter contains some mind-blowing fucking between Lucas and Maya and it is really smutty. If you don't like smut, then turn back. So here it is, chapter twenty-one of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Valentine's Day Massage**

"Maya, I'm home." An exhausted Lucas called as he closed the door behind him and hung his coat. He had just come home after a long day of work at the animal clinic. Today was supposed to be a special day for him and Maya. They were planning on spending Valentine's Day together, but instead he was called in to work.

"Hey, short stack. Are you home?" Lucas asked looking around the dimly lit apartment, only to find a piece of paper lying on the end table. Lucas picks up the paper and read that it's a letter from Maya.

"_Oh, God. Please tell me that she's not breaking up with me_." Lucas thought to himself, fearing that the girl that he loves is leaving him.

_**Dear Lucas,**_

_**I'm sorry that we didn't get a chance to spend some time together on Valentine's Day. I missed you all day and I wanted to make it up to you because I have a very special gift for you that you will love. Your gift is in the bedroom. Trust me, you won't be disappointed.**_

_**Love, your cowgirl **_

_**Maya**_

Lucas sits the letter down on the coffee table after he finished reading it. He was relieved that Maya was not going to leave him on Valentine's Day. He was excited to find out what kind of gift Maya is planning on giving him. Maybe she bought him a PlayStation 5. Lucas walked down the hallway and looked down at his feet, noticing a trail of rose petals leading him to the bedroom. A playful smirk appeared on the handsome Texan's face, knowing what Maya was planning for him. He continued to follow the trail and entered the bedroom.

"Holy cow. This is better than a PS5." Lucas said to himself as looked around the bedroom. The wonderful scent coming from the candle hit his nose as he took it in.

"So, what do you think Huckleberry?" Maya asked. Lucas turned around and sees Maya standing by the bathroom door. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he noticed what she was wearing. The blonde beauty was wearing a red stylish sexy lingerie v-neck strap babydoll dress lace floral sequined nightie with a sexy red g-string. Maya makes her way over to Lucas while he watches in awe. Lucas took his time checking out Maya, noticing that her fingernails and toenails were painted fire red.

"Aren't you going to say something, Huckleberry or are you going to just stand there in your own puddle of drool?" Maya asked as Lucas brought his eyes up to her sea blue eyes.

"Oh, uh. I'm sorry, I got distracted by your sexiness. But you do look sexy in red. Makes you look like a seductive girl. Well, a seductive, naughty girl." Lucas said as he wraps his arms around Maya's waist, pulling her closer to his body. His hand moved down her body with gentle caresses, sliding his hand underneath Maya's red nightie and cupped her ass.

"I want to ravish every part of your body." Lucas said as Maya smirked at him.

"Go ahead and ravish me, Ranger Rick." Maya said softly.

"Let's do it without calling each other nicknames." Lucas said as he cups Maya's cheek and leans in to press his lips against hers. The kiss became nice and slow at first, then it became more heated and passionate as their tongues danced with each other and battled for dominance while Maya rips the buttons off of his red flannel shirt while Lucas kicks his shoes off of his feet.

"Oops. Sorry about your shirt." Maya chuckled.

"You're buying me a new shirt." Lucas joked.

"Oh, shut up." Maya removes Lucas' shirt and threw it across the room while crashing her lips back on top of his. Maya ran her hand throughout Lucas' toned, muscular chest, moving it down to his jeans and quickly unbuckled his belt and unzips his jeans, quickly pulling them down around his ankles, leaving him completely naked in front of him.

"I want you to lie down on the bed, lie on your stomach." Maya as Lucas lies down on his stomach while she enters the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of baby oil and entered the bedroom. Lucas looks back and sees Maya stepping out of the bathroom with a bottle of baby oil.

"Babe, what's with the baby oil?" Lucas asked.

"This is a very special evening for us. And I am going to pamper you for a change." Maya said as she climbs on the bed and straddles his butt. "Mmm, I always thought that you have a cute butt."

"Maya, if you have some crazy fantasy about putting a diaper on me and treating me like a baby, I'm not into that kind of thing." Lucas said. Maya rolled her eyes at Lucas and slaps him on the back of his head for being an idiot.

"No, I'm not going to do that." Maya said.

"Then what's with the baby oil?" Lucas asked.

"It's for me to put it on you when I give you a massage. I always had a fantasy about you lying on our bed naked and covered in baby oil, massaging your back and then I flip you over so you can be lying on your back. I pour some oil on your chest, rubbing it all over you until you're covered from head to toe." Maya said as she lightly nibbled on Lucas' earlobe. The blonde beauty opened the bottle of baby oil and pours a straight line down the center of Lucas' back and starts rubbing oil all over him. She felt Lucas' entire body tense and relax as she gently kneads his skin.

"Oh, yeah! I needed this." Lucas groaned as Maya smiles at him while making small circles on his back. Lucas closed his eyes so he can enjoy the sensation of his beautiful girlfriend's magic touch. Maya leaned down and lightly kissed the back of Lucas' neck and whispered in his ear.

"Just relax and let me take care of you." Maya whispered softly as she began to rub her way back to Lucas' shoulders and every part of his body, massaging his arms, legs, his buttocks and his feet. Lucas was now putty in her hands. Lucas rolled over on his back as Maya poured more baby oil on his chest while she removes her red nightie, leaving her in her red g-string. Maya moved her hand farther down his body until she reaches his erect cock. She began to stroke him, slowly up and down, hearing him moan out her name.

"Oh, God." Lucas moaned.

The blonde beauty used her free hand to gently cup his balls while her other hand moves up and down on his shaft, using her thumb to tease his cockhead, feeling his pre-cum leaking out and mixing with the baby oil.

"I can't let you cum yet. We've got to save the good stuff for last." Maya said moving her hand away from his cock and straddles his lap. Lucas grabs the bottle of baby oil from off of the night table and poured some all over her beautiful breasts and rubbing it all over her body. Their nude bodies glistened with oil, Lucas gently kneads Maya's breasts while she grinds on him nice and slow. Maya slid her hands up his abdomen, making Lucas shiver in pleasure from the feeling of his girlfriend's fingers glide across his chest. Maya held Lucas' body close, her wet lips slide across his hardness, feeling him throbbing against her begging to be inside her.

Lucas switched places with Maya, this time he was now on top of Maya. The blonde beauty circles her hips around Lucas, she wanted him inside her now. Lucas rips off Maya's soaked g-string and rubs his fully lubricated cock against her drenched opening.

"I'm so hard for you, Maya. You like it when I tease you before I fuck you?" Lucas asked.

"Just fuck me already, Lucas. Please." Maya whined. Lucas slowly slid the head of his cock, fucking her with only the tip. The handsome Texan was now completely inside her, moving in and out of her nice and slow, fucking her like a romantic novel.

"Mmm. You're so big in me, Lucas." Maya moaned as Lucas picked up the pace and fucked her hard and fast. Lucas leans down and pressed his lips on Maya's while slamming his cock deep inside her dripping wet pussy.

"I don't want you to cum inside me." Maya groaned.

"H-how come?" Lucas asked as he pulls out of Maya while she gets up from the bed and took some red rope, tying it to the ceiling and tied her feet up, winding the rope up while Lucas is still hard.

"Uh, Maya. Don't you think it's a bit dangerous to be doing that? And what are you trying to do? That's a bit new." Lucas said.

"I'm going to give you the "Red Rope" special." Maya said.

"The "Red Rope" special? What is….." Lucas tries to finish what he was about to say another word until he felt Maya's tongue spinning around his dick. Lucas moaned as he watched Maya spinning around his erect member and spun back, sending her cowboy close to the edge.

"MAYA! I'M GONNA CUM!" Lucas screamed out gripping the sheets tightly till his knuckles turned white. Feeling his neutron bomb orgasm coming, Lucas shoots his creamy white load all over Maya's face and in her mouth after she stopped spinning around. "Oh, my God. Where did you learn how to do that? That was very sexy and that was the hardest that I came."

"I'm glad that you loved it." Maya said licking some of Lucas' cum off of her lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Huckleberry."

"Happy Valentine's Day, short stack." Lucas said.

**And that was chapter twenty-one of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you enjoyed that really hot chapter. For those of you who don't know what "Red Rope Service" is, it's something that you get at a massage parlour involving the masseuse hanging from the red rope. I've heard about it on Joe Rogan's podcast with David Choe telling the red rope massage story. Next time, it's another Lucaya chapter of your choice and here are the choices: **_**Mile High Club**_ **(Lucaya sex in an airplane), **_**Their Moment **_**(Maya loses her virginity to Lucas), **_**Her Secret Fantasy **_**(Riley watches her boyfriend Lucas and her best friend Maya having sex), the sequel to the chapter **_**Chemistry**_ **or **_**My Girlfriend's Hot Friend **_**(Lucas has a threesome with Maya and her sexy redhead roommate named Karlie). Which ideas do you want to see next? Don't forget to review this story (no rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter twenty-two. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	22. Their Moment

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another hot and steamy chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Before you read this chapter, I would just like to apologize for the long wait for the new chapter, I have been busy with a couple of stories and I have been dealing with some personal things in my life. Now, some of you have been impatient of me and some of you want me to post this story as complete if I'm no longer writing this story because you're done waiting for something that's not coming. People, you have to understand this, I have been busy with some of my stories and I haven't forgotten about this one and I don't want to lose readers and I don't want to post this story as complete because I have a few more Lucaya ideas to go. Also, if I'm not updating this story and I'm working on other stories, can you please try and be patient and not rush me? That's all I'm asking you. Again, I apologize for making you wait so long. I'll let you know when I'm updating or not or if I'm taking a break from writing this story. I hope that you're finally ready for this because it's update time. LOL. Now, a lot of you wanted to read the new chapter **_**Their Moment**_**. This is about Lucas and Maya's first time. Now, this chapter will be sweet and romantic and it will contain some full-blown smut. Which means hot and steamy Lucaya sex. I'm going to add like two sexual positions for Lucas and Maya to use in the story, since it's going to be their first time. Oh, Lucas is 17-years-old and Maya is 16-years-old in this chapter. So, here it is. The Lucaya chapter that you've all been waiting for, chapter twenty-two of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Their Moment**

It was a quiet Friday evening as Maya sat in her apartment watching Game of Thrones, checking her cell phone for the time. Her mother and her stepfather Shawn were out on their date night and she has the whole apartment to herself, which means that it's time for Maya and Lucas to take the next big step in their relationship. There were times when they're alone, Maya and Lucas would end up making out heavily, which would lead to Lucas grinding against her core just dying to be inside her.

"Come on, where is he?" Maya asked while pacing around the living room, checking the time on her cell phone to see what time it is.

She wanted this night to be perfect. The blonde beauty turned off the television and entered her bedroom to clean it up for Lucas, that way she won't feel embarrassed about having a messy room. Maya quickly removed her clothes and removed her pink and black matching bra and panties and replaced them with a matching set of her red lacy bra ad panties. She secretly bought them at Victoria's Secret by using some of her money from her waitress job at Topanga's. After putting on the sexy undergarments, Maya stood in front of the mirror to check herself out.

"Okay, Maya. Just relax. You can handle this. This is your big night with Ranger Rick and you don't want to mess this up. Who am I kidding? I am gonna mess this up with him." Maya said to herself as she tries to calm herself down. Maya walks over to her night stand and turned on her IPod to play some music to get into the mood. The first song that started playing on her playlist was After 7's Takin My Time. Grabbing some scented candles from out of her drawer, Maya sits them on top of her dresser and lit them up.

"Maya? Maya, are you home?" Lucas asked as he enter her upstate apartment.

"Crap!" Maya said silently, remembering that she gave Lucas a spare key. "Uh, one second. I'm in my room. I have to get ready."

Maya opened her closet to try to look for something to cover herself up with.

"Maya." Lucas called as he opened the door and entered her bedroom, only to see the blonde beauty in her lacy undergarments.

"Lucas, get out!" Maya yelled as she covers her body with her bed sheets. "What are you doing here?!"

"Sorry I'm late. I was running to the store to get you some flowers." Lucas said as he lifts up a bouquet of lilies. "Here, these are for you. You told me that lilies are your favorite."

"Yeah. They are. You remembered." Maya said as Lucas walked over to her and hands her the flowers. The blonde took one quick sniff of the flowers before putting them in a vase while Lucas looks around her room, noticing that the room was dimly lit, the sweet sensual sounds of Boyz II Men's I'll Make Love to You playing on her IPod and her room being neatly cleaned. "I was trying to make everything perfect for us before you came over."

"Maya, you don't have to make things perfect for us. We're just taking this next big step in our relationship and you don't have to cover yourself up for me." Lucas grinned as Maya began to blush right in front of him. The blonde beauty took a deep breath and met the handsome Texan's gaze as she let her bed sheets drop to the floor, revealing her sexy red lacy bra and matching panties. Lucas left her gaze and started to check out Maya, noticing how sexy and seductive she looks.

"Hey, Sundance. My eyes are up here." Maya teased.

"I-I-I know, babe. It's just that. You look, sexy. And very seductive too." Lucas said.

"Shut up, Huckleberry." Maya chuckled and playfully slapped Lucas on the arm. "So, did you bring the, uh, you know? The condoms?"

"Did I bring the condoms? Of course, I did. I went to the drug store and bought the condoms. I didn't know which one to get. You have latex condoms, non-latex condoms, lambskin, spermicide-free, the female condom, textured, tantric-style, ultra thin, for her pleasure, for his pleasure, shared pleasure, charitable condoms, flavored, glow in the dark, magnums." Lucas said.

"Well, which one did you get?" Maya grins at Lucas as she moved closer to him.

"I bought the Trojan-Enz lubricated premium latex condoms." Lucas said.

"You didn't get the magnum-sized condoms since you're 'Texas-sized'?" Maya raised her eyebrow at Lucas.

"'Texas-sized'?" Lucas smirked.

"Well, I thought that all guys from Texas have huge…you know…cocks." Maya said shyly.

"Oh, you think I'm 'Texas-sized'?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Maya blushed harder. "Did you have any trouble while buying the condoms from the drug store?"

"Did I have any trouble? What do you think? I had to wear a baseball cap and sunglasses just to buy the damn things. Not to mention that I had to ask someone which is condom is the best to buy. Then the customer gave me a weird look and asked me aren't you a little young to be buying condoms, young man? Don't worry, I didn't mention to him that I'm planning on having sex with you." Lucas said as he sits down on Maya's bed and removes his shoes from off of his feet while Maya sat down next to him while giggling at his story. There was a moment of silence between the couple. Maya's hands were getting sweat, just being nervous about what's going to happen between them.

"Lucas." Maya breaks the silence.

"Yeah." Lucas turns to Maya.

"What should we do know? We don't know what's going to happen after this." Maya said.

"Maya, nothing is going to change between us. We're just a young couple about to take this next step. You know, we don't have to do this, if you don't want to." Lucas said as he placed his hand on Maya's thigh.

"I know. It's just that I'm-I'm…." Maya said.

"You're what?" Lucas asked.

"I'm a little scared. What if you get hurt or what if I get hurt? What if the condom is defective and I end up getting pregnant. What if we end up like those idiotic couples from Sex Sent Me to the ER? Like having sex while skydiving or having a vibrator shoved in my…." Maya said as Lucas cuts her off with a slow, romantic kiss.

"Relax. Nothing bad is going to happen and no one is going to get hurt." Lucas said. Maya gazed deeply into Lucas' sexy emerald green eyes. Her heart was racing in her chest as she felt his hands gently cupping her cheeks. Lucas leans in and gave his blonde beauty a soft and romantic kiss. Maya closed her eyes and kissed Lucas back as she enjoyed the gentle yet passionate kiss from Lucas.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lucas asked as he broke the kiss.

"Yes, I'm sure." Maya said. "Are you?"

"Yeah. Definitely." Lucas said as he gently traced his thumb over her soft pink lips. Maya released a soft moan from his touch, pulling him closer to kiss him with her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. The handsome Texas ran his tongue across her bottom lips, begging for entrance until Maya allowed access for him to enter, feeling his tongue slipping inside her mouth and swirled around her tongue and gently caressing it making the blonde beauty moan into the kiss. Her blonde hair smelled like roses and her lips tasted like strawberries. Maya began to unbutton his burgundy button-down shirt one by one, opening his shirt and pulled it off of his body to reveal his muscular chest and toned abs as Maya breaks the kiss to check out the stunning Adonis.

"You like what you see, short stack?" Lucas asked as he flexed his muscles in front of his girlfriend. Maya blushed harder and ran her hand against his abs, wanting to feel the warmth of his body against hers. Lucas lies Maya down on the bed gently and leaned down to kiss her once more before moving his lips down to her neck.

Maya moaned softly as Lucas nibbled and sucked on the special spot of her neck for a bit. As the next love song on Maya's IPod started playing, Lucas stops kissing Maya's neck as his eyes trailed down to her bra-covered breast, then back up to Maya, who was smiling at him. Lucas smiles back at his blonde beauty as he slid his hands up her back and began unhooking her bra before he slowly pulls it off of her body and threw it across the room, landing on her art desk. Maya began to cover up her breasts with her arms after being exposed to Lucas.

"Maya. Relax, it's just me." Lucas said in a soothing tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little scared." Maya said.

"I know. You know that I'm not going to make fun of your body. You're very beautiful." Lucas said. Maya smiles at Lucas and began to move her arms away from her breasts, revealing her beautiful B-cup breasts with perfect pink nipples.

The handsome Texas slid his hand up Maya's body and starts kneading her breast gently, rolling and pinching her nipple with his fingers, making her moan in delight. Lucas went back to kissing Maya passionately while his hand slid down between her legs, gently massaging her clit through her panties while he feels Maya's bare foot rubbing up against his crotch.

"Mmm, looks like you're hard for me, Huckleberry." Maya smirked as she playfully teased Lucas' erect member with her pretty toes. Lucas pushed Maya's panties to the side and continued to play with her heated core for a few minutes before pushing a finger inside her.

"God, Maya. You're very wet." Lucas said.

Maya whimpered into the kiss as her handsome cowboy fingered her tight virgin hole. Lucas adds another finger inside Maya and got a little aggressive with her by pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy harder and faster as her sexy moans filled the room. The blonde bucks her hips into his hand while she feels his thumb toying with her sensitive clit. After fingering Maya for a few minutes, Lucas began to kiss down her while keeping his gaze on Maya's, his fingers hooking the waistband of her red lace panties, pulling them down to her ankles and threw them across the room, revealing her neatly shaved pussy. The dark brown-haired boys spreads Maya's legs wide as Maya lies back on the edge of the bed and grabs her legs out in a V-shape.

"Lucas, what are you about to do?" Maya asked.

"I'm about to go down on you. Sometimes, a man does that to a woman while he's making love to her." Lucas said as Maya began to imagine his mouth in between her legs, feeling his tongue pushing inside her wet pink hole. "Would you like to try it?"

"Sure." Maya bit her bottom lip gently. "But don't expect me to give you a blowjob in return."

"I understand." Lucas said as he lightly massaged her inner thigh, leaning down and ran his tongue up and down her wet slit. Maya released a loud moan as Lucas went down on her, feeling his tongue stroking her wet pussy lips.

"Mmm….Oh, yeah…. God, yes." Maya moaned as she made eye contact with Lucas. Watching him using his fingers to spread her delicate little flower apart, Maya began to feel his warm breath hitting her insides as Lucas began to tongue fucking Maya's pussy while he kept his eyes on her. Maya was amazed at how Lucas was talented with his tongue. Lucas moved his hand up to Maya's breasts and played with them for a few minutes while tongue fucking her. Maya continued to moan loud, getting immensely turned on as Lucas' tongue moved in and out of her pussy as fast as a speeding bullet. Maya closed her eyes tightly, gripped the bed sheets tightly till her knuckles turned white and her toes curled. The handsome Texan replaces his tongue with his fingers, pumping in and out of her hole hard and fast while latching his mouth onto her love button, lashing at furiously with his tongue as Maya grips his hair tightly. Wanting to taste her juices, Lucas pulled his finger out of Maya and starts sucking her girl cream off of his fingers before sticking them back inside her.

"Lucas…Mmmm….mmmm…..ohhh….Lu-Lucas." Maya moaned.

"Cum for me, Hart. I want you to cum for your Huckleberry." Lucas said as he starts sucking on her clit once more before gently biting down on it, making Maya screams out in pleasure as she came all over Lucas' fingers and in his mouth. Lucas pulls his fingers out of Maya's dripping wet hole and brought them to her lips so she can taste herself while Lucas laps up some of her juices that were leaking out of her womanhood.

"You taste good, Maya." Lucas said licking his lips while watching Maya recover from her intense orgasm. Wanting to slide something else other than his tongue, Lucas moved his hands down and undid his belt, feeling Maya's hands unzipping his jeans. Maya slid her hand inside Lucas' boxers and starts stroking his cock, making Lucas moan softly from her touch. "You want me to be inside you, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." Maya grinned as Lucas pulls out a condom from the back of his jeans while the blonde beauty pulls his pants down along with his black boxer, revealing his hot seven-inch cock. Maya rips the package open with her teeth and slid the condom on his cock and lied completely down on the bed as Lucas climbs on top of her, teasing her wet lips with the tip of his thick cock.

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Maya said.

The handsome Texan began to slowly push his cock inside blonde teen, watching her expressions and hearing her whimpering in pain.

"Maya, are you alright?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just keep going." Maya said as Lucas used his thumb to wipe her tears off of her face.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to hurt you." Lucas said.

"I know. Just try to be gentle with me." Maya said.

Lucas kissed Maya and slid back inside her as the blonde closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip from trying to keep herself from screaming after feeling him breaking her hymen while trying to adjust to his length.

"You're so fucking tight, Maya…" Lucas groaned enjoying the feeling of her pussy wrapped around his cock. Maya's started to feel some pleasure and began moaning from the feeling Lucas thrusting slowly and going deep inside her. The petite blonde beauty wraps her legs around Lucas' waist as he alternates from gentle to hard thrusts.

"Mmmm…." Maya moaned as she leaned up to kiss Lucas' chest and to his neck while he looks down, making eye contact with her, seeing pure lust in her piercing ocean blue eyes and leaned down to capture her lips with his, kissing even more passionately as they both moaned into the kiss. After fucking in the missionary position for a few minutes, Lucas and Maya began to switch places. This time, Maya was on top and Lucas was on bottom. Maya grabs Lucas' cock and lowers herself down. With the duo moaning simultaneously, Maya quickly got into the rhythm of moving up and down on her boyfriend's thick cock.

"You're so fucking sexy, Hart." Lucas moaned as he gently grips Maya's lovely ass and enjoying the sight of her breasts bouncing up and down as she rode him in the cowgirl position. While watching her magnificent breasts bounce, Lucas leaned up to capture Maya's left breast with his mouth and starts sucking on it with Maya moaning from the feeling of having her tits worshipped. Wanting to make Maya cum hard, Lucas moved his free hand down to Maya's clit and starts massaging it with his finger while she rode him. From having Maya riding him to Lucas playing with her clit, the duo were on the verge of sharing their intense orgasm.

"Maya…Oh, fuck….I'm gonna cum soon." Lucas groaned feeling his balls starting to churn and getting closer to shooting his load.

"Cum with me, Lucas." Maya moaned as she stops riding Lucas and felt him grabbing her ass once more while he pounds her pussy harder like a jackhammer, feeling his balls slapping against her pussy. Maya was enjoying he fact that Lucas was fucking her with more passion as she screams out his name out loud while he gives her one last thrust and shooting his load, instantly filling the condom. After Lucas finished filling the condom with his hot cum, Maya eases herself of his cock and lied down next to him, wrapping her arm around his body that was glistening with sweat.

"I love you, Lucas." Maya said.

"I love you too, Maya. I told you this was going to be our moment." Lucas said kissing Maya.

"Yeah, it was." Maya said grinning.

And that was truly their moment.

**And that was chapter twenty-two of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you liked it and I hope it's steamy enough for you. Next time, it will either be a Lucaya chapter inspired by Haleb's sex scene in a tent from **_**Pretty Little Liars**_**, a Lucaya chapter where Maya is trying on dresses and her and Lucas end up having sex in the dressing room and the last one is called **_**Smoke &amp; Fire**_**, I'm trying to come up with a plot for that one. LOL. If you have a plot for **_**Smoke &amp; Fire**_**, feel free to share and if you have any Lucaya ideas that you want to feel free to share with me, go ahead and PM me. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter twenty-three. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	23. Fun in the Dressing Room

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. So, I've been thinking after I finish **_**Lucaya Tales of Love**_**, which pairing of **_**Tales of Love**_** do you want me to do for Girl Meets World? Should I do Rucas, Corpanga, Rilaya, Markle, Riarkle or Joshaya? I would love to hear back from you guys to pick which pairing I should do next. Anyway, it's update time and a lot of you want me to do a Lucaya chapter where Lucas and Maya have sex in the dressing room. Now, this chapter is college-AU. Lucas is 22 years old and Maya is 21 years old. This chapter will contain mind-blowing sex in a public place between Lucas and Maya. So here it is, I present to you chapter twenty-three of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Fun in the Dressing Room**

"Maya, how long are you going to be in there? I want to go to GameStop so I can buy a new game for me, Zay and Farkle to play at Farkle's apartment." Lucas said waiting for his beautiful girlfriend Maya who was trying on dresses in the dressing room. Lucas and Maya were spending a wonderful Friday afternoon at the mall together, with Maya wanting to go to Demolition to look for a dress to wear for Smackle's birthday party tomorrow while Lucas, Zay and Farkle are having their guys night while their girlfriends are having a girl's night out.

"Lucas, relax. At least we're spending some quality time together. I just want to pick out a dress that I like and I want a guy's opinion on it." Maya said as she tries on an orange sleeveless wrap over blazer dress and stepped out of the dressing room to show Lucas. "Okay, so what do you think of this dress?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Lucas said while checking out Maya.

"Either you like the dress or not like the dress, Huckleberry." Maya said crossing her arms in front of Lucas.

"Well, what do you want me to tell you? I think that the dress looks okay." Lucas said as Maya rolled her eyes at Lucas and entered the dressing room, removing her dress and hanging it up on the hook after grabbing another dress. While Lucas waited outside the fitting room, a woman was in her mid-20s with auburn hair and blue eyes started checking him out. The woman was extremely attractive and she wore a dark blue blouse, a short red skirt and black heels. Lucas looked back at the woman and began to notice her grinning seductively at him while she makes her way over to him.

"Hi." The woman said.

"Hell ma'am." Lucas said grinning at the woman.

"Well, what's a handsome guy like you doing in a place like this?" The woman asked.

"Oh, I'm just waiting outside the fitting room while my girlfriend is trying on dresses for a party that she's going to tomorrow." Lucas said as Maya steps out of the dressing room and cleared her throat, noticing the woman hitting on her man. Lucas and the auburn-haired beauty turned to Maya's direction, only for Lucas to stare in awe which made his jaw drop. He saw that Maya was wearing a sexy red high neck bandage asymmetric hem dress.

"Uh, what are you doing with my man?" Maya asked.

"Nothing. I'm just making conversation with him. That's all." The woman said.

"Oh, really? From what it looks like is that you were trying to flirt with my man. Look here, uh I really didn't catch your name but what's your name?" Maya asked walking up to the woman.

"Karlie. My name is Karlie." Karlie replied.

"Listen here, Karlie. How would you like for me to beat you severely with a lead pipe wrapped in barbed wire? It would be a shame to mess up your pretty face. Don't you think?" Maya asked as Karlie backed away from her and left the fitting room. "Okay, Ranger Rick. What do you think of this dress?"

"Oh, my God. Maya, you look really beautiful in it. Well, more along the lines of sexy. You look sexy in that dress." Lucas said smirking at the blonde beauty as Maya began to blush right in front of him. "You know, I never thought of you being so feisty when you see another woman flirting with me."

"Well, she should learn not to mess with me. And if you think of hitting on another woman, so help me God I'll kill you." Maya said.

"You got it." Lucas said as Maya smirked at him.

"Hey, would you like to come in the dressing room with me? There's another dress that I would like to show you. And also some lingerie too." Maya said.

"Maya, what if the lady catches you sneaking me in the ladies' dressing room? We'll get caught." Lucas said.

"Just come on." Maya said as she grabbed Lucas by his wrist , dragging him inside her fitting room. Lucas sat himself down next to the mirror on the bench as Maya grabbed a pair of sexy lingerie from off of the hook along with another dress. In one hand, she was holding a pink and black polka dot bra and matching thong and in the other hand, a sexy white and black mesh sleeve optical illusion dress.

"Well, what do you think of the bra and thong?" Maya asked.

"Looks pretty hot and what's the dress for?" Lucas asked.

"The dress is for me to wear on our date night, Would you be a dear and help me out of this dress?" Maya asked as she turned around so her back is facing Lucas. Lucas got up off of the bench and walked over to Maya. The handsome Texan reached out and grabbed her zipper, pulling it down removing it from off of her body, leaving her in her pink lacy bra and matching panties. Lucas began to notice his girlfriend standing in only her bra and panties as he felt his cock growing hard and twitching from the sight of her, trying not to shoot his load in his jeans. Catching the blonde beauty off guard, Lucas wraps his arms around her waist and pulled her closer towards his body.

"Lucas!" Maya exclaimed from the shock of Lucas' arms wrapped around her. "What are you doing? You can't be this horny." Maya said as Lucas grinned at her as lightly kissed her on her neck while playing with her bra-covered breasts with one hand and slid the other hand down inside her panties and massaged her clit. Maya threw her head back in pure ecstasy and captured Lucas' lips with hers, moaning into the kiss while gazing into the Texan's eyes, seeing pure lust in his eyes. Lucas ran his tongue against Maya's bottom lip, begging for entrance as Maya allowed him entrance. Lucas grinned seductively at the blonde beauty as he slips his tongue inside her mouth and started exploring while she feels her hand unzipping his jeans, slipping her hand inside and starts palming his hard cock though the fabric of his black boxers.

"Fuck, Maya…" Lucas growled.

"Does little Lucas want to come out and play?" Maya smirked at Lucas. Lucas pushes Maya panties to the side and pushed his index and middle fingers inside her dripping wet pussy. His fingers curled inside Maya as he began thrusting in and out of her at a slow pace, making the blonde cry in pleasure.

"Lucas…" Maya moaned.

"You like that, Clutterbucket?" Lucas asked as he continues pumping ins fingers in and out of Maya's sopping wet cunt.

"Go faster." Maya groaned. Lucas sucks on Maya's neck harder as he pumps faster, making her moan loudly until Lucas captured her lips with his to keep her quiet.

"Shhh. You don't want anyone to catch us." Lucas whispered as he continued to kiss her. The thought about having sex in a public place was kind of kinky for Maya and she's the type of girl that would love to spice things up in their sex life. This was also her sexual fantasy being played out right now in real life. While Lucas continued to pleasure Maya, a knock was heard from outside.

"Excuse me. Is everything alright in there?" The clerk asked as Lucas continued to pump into Maya while she bit her lip to keep quiet.

"I-uh….yeah. Everything's fine." Maya said trying to sound normal.

"Do you need anything else?" The clerk asked.

"No, I'm fine." Maya said as the clerk left. Lucas pulls his fingers out of Maya and brought his cum-covered fingers up to her lips and stuck them in her mouth so she can taste herself. Without wasting any time, Lucas turns Maya around and pulls down his jeans and boxers before lifting her up and pushing her against the mirror.

Lucas reached down and grabbed his cock, running the mushroom-head tip up and down her thin pink pussy lips to tease her for a bit before sliding inside her,

"Oh, my God. Lucas…." Maya moaned as she felt her boyfriend sliding inside her. Maya bit her lower lip to keep herself from moaning loud from the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her.

"God, you're so tight Maya." Lucas groaned as he thrusts slowly while locking eyes with Maya before capturing her lips once more. Maya and Lucas both moaned into the kiss from the whole sensation of Lucas being inside Maya and Maya feeling Lucas' cock sliding in and out of her while he picks up the pace, feeling his balls slapping against her.

"Maya….Maya, I'm gonna cum soon." Lucas moaned out feeling ready to explode.

"Do it, Lucas. Cum for me baby." Maya moaned. The couple quietly screamed each other's names as they both reached their climax, with Maya cumming all over Lucas' cock and Lucas filling Maya up with his hot cum. Lucas puts Maya down and held her close before putting their clothes back on and leaving the dressing room.

"That was amazing." Maya grinned while putting her clothes back on.

"Yeah, it's much better than sex on an elevator or sex in the tub." Lucas said pulling his pants up.

"Agree." Maya smirks as she grabs her dresses and kissed Lucas before he steps out of the dressing room while the clerk began to notice him leaving the dressing room.

"Uh, sir. That dressing room is for women only." The clerk scowled at him.

"It is? Wait a minute; I thought this was the men's dressing room. How stupid of me." Lucas said.

**And that was chapter twenty-three of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you all liked this chapter. Next time, it's **_**Smoke and Fire**_** and I need help finding a prompt for it. If you have a prompt for **_**Smoke and Fire**_**, feel free to share. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter twenty-four. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	24. Smoke and Fire

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Before you read the new chapter, I'm going to say this once more, please don't rush me to update my story. I know that you all were dying to read the new chapter but you have to know that I have a life. Plus, I'm also working on other stories that needs to be posted. So again, please don't rush me and please wait patiently. I'll try to update this story on the days that I'm not busy working on my stories. Anyway, it's update time. Now, this is an idea that I like from Kaptinkupcakes333 and ella and I want to thank them for sending me their wonderful requests for **_**Smoke and Fire**_**. Maya accuses Lucas of cheating and Lucas must prove his loyalty and the two end up having angry makeup sex. This is college-AU, Lucas is twenty and Maya is nineteen. This will contain some mind-blowing Lucaya sex, and I mean mind-blowing. This chapter will be very smutty and if you don't like reading smut, then turn back. So here it is, chapter twenty-four of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Smoke and Fire**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Lucas! Lucas, open the goddamn door. I know you're in there. LUCAS!" Maya yelled as she pounded on the door. Pacing back and forth while waiting for Lucas to answer the door, Maya began to think of what to say to him when he opens the door. The blonde beauty clenched her fists tightly and pounded at the door once more while screaming out his name for him to answer the door. Maya stops pacing and stood in front of the door after she sees the doorknob turning.

"Maya, what's with all the commotion?" Lucas asked. Maya entered Lucas' dorm room, closing the door behind her as she took a couple steps forward toward her Texan boyfriend, cocking her shoulder back and threw left hand at him, punching him in the face and sent him down to the floor. After taking a powerful left to the face, Lucas groaned in pain and got up from off of the floor as blood poured from his mouth.

"What is the matter with you?!" Lucas exclaimed holding his mouth as Maya grabbed him by the collar of his blue polo shirt and threw him against the wall.

"You're a dead man, do you know that?" Maya asked in a threatening tone.

"I didn't do anything. Why the hell would you punch me in the face?" Lucas asked.

"You know damn well! You and Summer Hathaway. What were you doing with the little slut?!" Maya asked.

"She's no slut!" Lucas yelled out, defending Summer as Maya gives him an evil death glare. "What slut? I don't know who you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, Ranger Rick. I know that you're fucking Summer!" Maya shouts.

"Me and Summer? Maya, I…I…I am not sleeping with Summer." Lucas said grabbing a tissue to wipe his mouth.

"Oh, really? Then how come you two were sitting in chemistry class and she was sitting next to you and you two were busy smiling at each other? Oh, yeah. And you made her laugh by telling her your stories about Texas," Maya said crossing her arms at Lucas.

"There's nothing going on between me and Summer. She's dating Freddy and Freddy's on the baseball team. Jesus, you're being awfully paranoid here." Lucas said as Maya walked up to him and grabbed him by his jeans. "Maya, what are you doing?"

"Let me smell your dick." Maya said.

"What?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Come on! Pull them down, cowboy. I want to check if you have Summer's scent on your dick. Now, don't be a coward and just pull them down." Maya said trying to yank his belt off while Lucas moves her hands away.

"I am not sleeping with Summer. Why don't you trust me?" Lucas asked.

"Because I….I can't be with someone that I can't trust. And I can't trust you." Maya's voice lowered to a whisper. Her eyes filled with tears as she walked over to Lucas bed and sat down. Lucas walked over and sat down next to Maya, putting his hand on her shoulder while Maya moves it away.

"Maya, you're the only…." Lucas said.

"Don't say it. Don't say it! That's what they all say! It's always "Oh, honey. I would never do that" or "I love you". Well you know what, I'm done. I'm finished with you, Lucas." Maya said as Lucas stared at her in disbelief.

"Maya, what has gotten into you? You accuse me of sleeping with Summer and you're breaking up with me? Now, you know that I would never cheat on you and that I love you a lot. What do I have to prove to you that I am always loyal to you?" Lucas asked.

"It's too late for that. I'm sorry, Lucas." Maya said wiping her eyes.

"Will you come to your fucking senses, Maya! I've been always loyal to your for all my life. You're being ridiculous. Summer is just a girl that I like being around with. Shit!" Lucas eyes widened. Maya gasped and turned to Lucas after hearing what he said about Summer. Tears ran down her face as she just sat there and stared at him.

"You unbelievable bastard. We've been together for five years, and you're fucking Summer behind my back!" Maya shouted. And finally Lucas snapped as he got up from the bed, picking up the photo of him and Maya on their trip to Disney World and threw it at the wall as Maya screamed after hearing the glass shatter.

"I'm sorry, Maya." Lucas apologized.

"OH, THAT'S NICE! GO AHEAD AND THROW THINGS AT THE WALL, THERE'S NO NEED TO TAKE IT OUT ON ME! IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TO HIT, THEN HIT ME, YOU LYING SON OF A…." Maya yelled as Lucas grabs her by her arms, pulling her up off of the bed and crashed his lips on hers just to shut her up. The blonde beauty pushed Lucas away from her while he still has his hands on her arms.

"Lucas, let go of me." Maya said.

"No, I'm not let you. I don't want to lose you. I want to prove to you that I still love you." Lucas said as he gazed deeply into the blonde beauty's ocean blue eyes. The handsome Texan wiped a tear off of her face with his thumb and gently cupped her left cheek, stroking her soft skin. Maya fell into Lucas and slid her arms around his waist while their gaze never left each other.

"Lucas, I…." Maya whispered until Lucas interrupted her.

"I know. I love you too." Lucas said as he leaned in to capture Maya's lips with his, but with much force this time. Maya parts her lips as Lucas slid his tongue inside her mouth, swirling his tongue around hers. Their tongues wrestled as Maya felt Lucas' hands unbuttoning her pocket cotton shirt and his teeth tugging her lower lip gently. Lucas lightly touched the small of Maya back with his left hand while he used his free hand to play with her bra-covered breasts. As they both got lost in the intense kiss, Maya began to explore Lucas as well by sliding her hand underneath his blue polo shirt and ran her hands against his toned chest.

The duo's kiss became rough as Lucas sucked on Maya's wet tongue while moving his hands down her back and gripped her firm ass tightly. Lucas lifts Maya up, feeling her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her over to the wall and pushed her against it, making Maya yelp into the kiss.

"Bed…now." Maya said in between kisses as Lucas carried her over to the bed and threw her down. Lucas removed Maya's shirt and threw it across the room, only to reveal her black lacy bra that covered her lovely B-cup breasts. The handsome cowboy reached behind Maya's back and unhooked her bra to reveal her bare breasts. Lucas felt his cock twitching in his pants from the sight of Maya's beautiful breasts. Lucas bit his lower lip gently and pulled his shirt up over his body, throwing it on the floor as he climbed on top of his girlfriend. Without wasting any time with Maya, Lucas leaned down and took one of her breasts in his mouth while using his free hand to play with the other.

Maya moaned out Lucas' named as he sucked on her pink nipple fiercely. Lucas pinched and squeezed the other nipple hard, causing Maya to moan loud from his actions as she felt her panties getting wet. Lucas released Maya's left tit out of his mouth and went back to kissing her, using his tongue to assault her tongue while his hands went down to unbutton her jeans. After unbuttoning and unzipping Maya's jeans, Lucas trailed down the petite girl's body by using his tongue to lick down her stomach until he's down south.

The blonde beauty kicks her red Cassandra pumps off of her feet and raised her hips as Lucas slid her jeans past her thighs until he reaches her feet, throwing them behind him along with her drenched black lacy panties, revealing her shaved pussy.

"You look so fucking sexy." Lucas said as he gets Maya into an exotic sexual position, only to test her flexibility since she's been taking yoga with Riley and Smackle. Maya lifts her legs up in the air as Lucas grabs the back of her ankles and slowly pushed them towards her head, causing her lower back to lift up off of the bed. Lucas continues to push Maya's ankles toward her head until her back is off of the bed. Lucas' mouth began to water and starts palming his cock through his jeans from the sexy sight of his blonde beauty impressing him with her flexibility. Lucas lightly caressed Maya's thighs as he leaned down and ran his tongue up and down her dripping wet snatch.

"Mmm. Fuck, Lucas…." Maya moaned as Lucas lapped at her pussy. Lucas enjoyed the intoxicating scent coming from Maya and the sweet taste of her juices, rubbing his nose against her sensitive clit as he feasts on her pussy. Maya bit her lip and continued to moan cutely, feeling Lucas pushing his tongue deep into her wet pink hole, sticking his index finger in his mouth to get it nicely lubed up with his saliva and slips it in the blonde's backdoor area. Lucas adds his middle finger inside and slowly pumps his fingers in and out of her tight ass.

"You like that? You like having my fingers in your ass?" Lucas asked as increased his pace while tongue-fucking her pussy. Maya moaned in response as Lucas continued to toy her abused clit with his tongue while fucking her ass with his finger. Maya's breathing hitched, her toes began to curl and her body began to convulse as she felt her intense orgasm coming.

"LUCAS, I'M GONNA CUM!" Maya cried out as she squirts her juices all over Lucas' tongue. Lucas slowly eased his fingers out of Maya's ass and laps up her juices clean off of her pussy, the blonde beauty shudder while she recovers from her intense orgasm.

"Babe, you taste so good." Lucas said as Maya repositioned herself while Lucas removes his jeans and his blue and black boxers. Maya bit her lower lip and moaned softly as she sees Lucas' nine-inch cock revealed in front of her.

"Touch yourself and let me watch you." Lucas said as he sat down on his desk chair.

Maya starts rubbing her clit in circles while sliding her middle and ring finger inside her dripping wet cunt. Lucas starts stroking his hard cock while watching Maya playing with herself.

"I just get so turned on when you get angry, Lucas. Mmm, I get so wet just watching you play with your cock." Maya bit her lip and moaned, using her dirty talk to turn him on. Lucas always loved hearing Maya sound sexy and dirty. "Do you like it when I touch myself there?"

"Yeah. Just watching you fucking your pussy just makes me want come over to you and fuck you." Lucas groaned as Maya starts rubbing her clit harder. "Get your sexy ass over here and ride me hard."

Maya gives Lucas a seductive smile as she stops masturbating in front of Lucas, getting up off of his bed and walked over to him. Lucas sat back and spreads his legs wide open while Maya backs up into him, grabbing his rock-hard cock and guides it into her vagina and slowly starts bouncing up and down on his cock while leaning forward.

"Mmm, fuck! Fill me up, Lucas, fuck my tight pussy! Make me scream with that big dick of yours." Maya moaned as she bounced harder and faster on his cock. Lucas closed his eyes, bit his lower lip and moaned from the feeling of Maya sliding onto his cock. Maya slowly grinds on Lucas' cock while he stays deep inside her, proving her the most fantastic G-Spot stimulation. While fucking in the lap dance position, Maya looks back over her shoulder, making eye contact with him before capturing his lips with hers for a wet and heated kiss. Maya moans into the kiss as she continues to grind on him.

"Fuck, you're so wet and tight Maya." Lucas moaned.

After fucking Maya in the lap dance position, Lucas picks up the blonde beauty, carrying her over to his bed and spreads her legs wide open as he pushed his index and middle fingers inside her, then adds his ring finger inside her tight wet pink hole.

"Mmm, Lucas. Keep going. Mm, baby. Fuck my pussy with your fingers till I squirt." Maya moaned. Lucas went back to kissing Maya passionately while fingering her pussy hard and fast, causing her to squirt all over his fingers. After easing his fingers out of Maya's pussy, Lucas slid his thick cock inside the blonde beauty. Maya screamed out. The duo's moans filled the dorm room as Lucas fucked her, alternating from slow to hard thrusts, kissing her passionately as pleasure started to get to them. Lucas continued to fuck Maya in the missionary position till he was closer to his orgasm.

"Fuck…Maya, I'm gonna cum." Lucas moaned out.

"Pull out…" Maya moaned. "I want it all over me. Cover me with your hot cum. Give it to me, honey. I want it all over me. Come on, give it to me.

Lucas released a loud moan after Maya came once more. Lucas aimed at Maya's tits, furiously stroking his cock and starts shooting his load all over her breasts and on her stomach.

"Oh, god…" Maya moaned as she watched Lucas firing shot after shot onto her breasts and stomach. After shooting his load all over Maya, Lucas lies down next to her as Maya scoops up some of his cum with her fingers, licking them clean off to taste him.

"Fuck, that was amazing." Lucas said.

"Yeah." Maya replied while recovering from her intense orgasm. "Lucas, I'm sorry that I accused you of cheating."

"I forgive you." Lucas said giving Maya a kiss.

"I guess we do go together like smoke and fire." Maya said grinning at Lucas.

**And that was chapter twenty-four of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you enjoyed that hot chapter. Next time, it's another Lucaya chapter that I've been wanting to do. It's a Lucaya chapter where Lucas and Maya have sex in the car. Who would love to read a Lucaya chapter where Lucas and Maya have car sex? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter twenty-five. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	25. Alone Time in the Car

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, James Stryker bringing you another chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Editon**_**. Okay, so I got a review from some irate (angry) guest, supposedly a Lucaya fan who accuse me of not paying attention to this story because I spend all of my time on my two Rucas fanfics **_**Juliet's World**_** and **_**Her Protector**_**. This is for the guest who left that rude comment that I am about to delete and the other rude comment the same guest left on **_**Juliet's World**_**, so what if I pay attention to my two stories? I don't want you to keep complaining about it and be rude. It's not my fault that I haven't been paying attention to this story and it's not my fault that I like Rucas better than Lucaya. Please stop complaining and let me write what I want to write it's a free country you know? If I want to keep working on **_**Juliet's World **_**and **_**Her Protector**_**, then I can just don't rush me and continue to bug me about this freaking story. If I'm not busy working on it because I'm working on another story, don't keep bugging me about it. If you're irritated about me not updating this story, then read a different Lucaya story if you're going to leave rude comments on this one and on my two Rucas stories. If you have a problem about it, then just PM me and don't leave your rude comments on my two Rucas stories that don't pertain to this story. It's because of people like you leaving rude comments will force me to delete this story and just post it on Archive of Our Own. I might as well do that if you're going to keep irritating me. So again, please wait patiently and let me work what I want to work on. Everyone I apologize for the wait, I have been busy on my two Rucas stories. I haven't forgotten about this one and I would like to thank you all for waiting patiently for the next chapter. Anyway, it's update time and this is a Lucaya chapter where Lucas and Maya have sex in the car. In this chapter, Lucas and Maya are a married couple and they have a five year old daughter. Lucas is 24 and Maya is 23 This chapter will contain some mind-blowing Lucaya sex in the car. This chapter will complain a lot of smut and if you don't like smut, then turn back and read something else. So here it is, chapter twenty-five of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Alone Time in the Car**

It was a quiet night at Lake George. Lucas and his wife Maya were sitting by the campfire eating s'mores while their daughter Lila was asleep in the tent. Lucas has planned this camping with his wife and daughter for days so that way he could spend some time with them after working every single day. Lucas wrapped his arms around the blonde beauty's waist, watching her eat her s'mores while looking at the stars in the night sky. Maya looked up at Lucas and gazed into his emerald green eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm glad that we could spend the whole Memorial Day weekend with each other. That means you get to spend some quality time with Lila and some alone time with me." Maya said as she eats her s'more.

"I know. I could grill some ribs, chicken, hot dogs and hamburgers. We could all go swimming. I could teach Lila how to swim." Lucas said.

"Yeah." Maya said as she smiles at Lucas and looked up at the beautiful night sky, noticing a million shimmering stars in the sky. "Wow, look at all those stars."

"I know. Reminds me of the night that we conceived Lila." Lucas said.

"Yeah, what happened on that night? Oh, yeah. I remember. We spent Spring Break in Texas. We were sitting by a fire and we were lying in your sleeping bag and we were looking up at the stars, I was wearing a purple t-shirt and overalls and you were wearing a red flannel shirt and jeans. We began to make-out for a bit before we enter your car as it starts raining and we ended up conceiving Lila in the back of your car. Maybe we can re-create that night together." Maya said as Lucas held her close, making her drip melted chocolate on her pink tank top. "Crap, I got chocolate on my shirt."

Lucas chuckled at Maya for a bit.

"I remember. I think it went something like this." Lucas said as Maya leaned back into his chest.

"And then, I did something like this." Maya said as she wrapped her hand around his neck, her gaze met his as he leaned in to capture her lips with his, kissing her in a slow and romantic kiss. Lucas ran his fingers through Maya's long blonde hair, deepening the kiss while he slipped his hand underneath her pink tank top and began to play with her breasts, luckily she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Hmm, no bra? Honey, did you forget to put it on this morning?" Lucas playfully teased his wife.

"Shut up, Ranger Rick. Mmm, don't you think that someone will try to catch us? What if Lila hears or sees us?" Maya asked, moaning from the feeling of Lucas fondling her.

"Then we'll just have to be quiet and make sure that nobody will hear us." Lucas said as he continues to gently squeeze Maya's breasts. The handsome Texan used his thumb to tease the blonde beauty's nipples. Lucas stops teasing Maya's nipples and removed his hands from out of her pink tank top.

"Let's take this in the car, shall we." Maya said as she held Lucas' hand, leading him to her white Ford Explorer and entered the backseat. Maya closed the car door shut, making sure that she doesn't wake up Lila. The blonde began to straddle her husband's lap, capturing his lips with hers while Lucas removed her unbuttoned plaid shirt. Maya began to unbutton Lucas' shirt, running her hand up and down his toned abs. Lucas stuck his tongue out and began to lick the bottom of Maya's lip, begging her for entrance as Maya parts her lips open, letting her husband slip his tongue inside her mouth. Maya moaned softly to the kiss as Lucas moved his tongue around her tongue and flicking it against hers while he played with her breasts some more. Maya wrapped her arms around Lucas and starts grinding on his lap, feeling his erect cock poking against her heated core

"God, you don't know how much I've needed this." Maya breathed as Lucas tugged at the bottom of Maya's pink tank top and pulled it off of her, revealing her perfect breasts. Her luscious pink nipples were erect from Lucas playing with them for a bit. Lucas kissed her collarbone, trailing his lips down to her tits, taking one in his mouth while playing with the other. His tongue swirled around her hardened pink nub, using his free hand to squeeze the other breast gently and teased her nipple with his thumb. Maya ran her fingers through Lucas' light brown hair as he continued to worship her tits for a few minutes. Maya continues to rub herself against Lucas and arched her back while trying not to moan loud by biting her lower lip.

"Quiet. You don't want to wake up Lila." Lucas said going back to teasing Maya's nipples with his tongue.

"Hey, you're the one that's making me moan loud." Maya said.

The blonde beauty and her Huckleberry kicked off their shoes and pulled their socks off right before Lucas unbuttoned her jeans, tugging the zipper down and pulled her jeans down along with her soaked green and pink silk panties. Maya reached down an unbuckled Lucas' belt, taking the zipper of his jeans and pulling them down. The sexy blonde wife smirked at her handsome husband by tugging on his boxers and pulled them down with her teeth, freeing him before straddling his lap.

"What? No oral. Why can't we just 69 the last time?" Lucas asked.

"We're just going to do plain simple cowgirl. We don't want the park ranger or Lila to catch us." Maya said as Lucas lies across the backseat. "Now, less talking and more fucking."

Lucas smirked at Maya while he stroked himself, staying hard for Maya as she reached down and took a hold of him, lining up his hard, swollen flesh in front of her moist entrance. The blonde beauty guides her husband to her entrance, lowering herself down nice and slow and let out a loud moan.

"Quiet. You'll wake Lila." Lucas whispered.

Maya leaned forward to avoid bumping her head on the roof of the car as she rode his cock.

"Fuck, Maya…" Lucas groaned as he moved his hands down to her firm ass while she rode him

Maya pants breathlessly as Lucas began to thrust into her, pounding her tight little pussy like a jackhammer. The blonde beauty bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from moaning loudly, enjoying the amazing sensation of her husband's thick, hard cock sliding in and out of her vagina. Wanting to try something new with Maya, Lucas stuck his index and middle fingers inside Maya's mouth, making her suck on it, getting his fingers nice and wet with her saliva. Lucas removed his fingers from out of Maya's mouth and starts rubbing her tight asshole, slowly pushing his two fingers into her tight hole while he continued to pound her.

This sensation was too much for Maya. Her toes began to curl and her walls clench tightly around Lucas' thick cock, their bodies were drenched in sweat and their moans filled the inside of the vehicle. Lucas continues to thrust deeper inside Maya until their climax starts hitting throughout their whole body.

Maya shrieked out Lucas' name, gripping the seat tightly as she came all over Lucas' cock. And with one final thrust, Lucas exploded inside Maya, releasing a harsh groan as he filled her up with his hot cum. Lucas began to thrust into Maya once more to make sure that she's completely filled up with his cum. After filling Maya up with his cum, Lucas watched as Maya slowly eased herself off of his cock.

"Wow…" Maya pants while trying to recover from her intense orgasm

"I know. That….was amazing." Lucas pants.

"Yeah. It was." Maya said as she wraps her arms around Lucas and kissed him.

"Mommy. Daddy?" Lila called from the tent.

"Oh, crap! Quick, get dressed before Lila catches us." Maya said as she grabbed her clothes and Lucas' so they could get dressed.

"Right. And honey." Lucas said as he puts on his boxers and jeans.

"Yeah?" Maya said.

"I really enjoyed tonight." Lucas said.

"Yeah, me too." Maya smiled at her husband and gave him a kiss before going back to get dressed.

**And that was chapter twenty-five of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you like this steamy Lucaya car sex chapter. Next time on **_**Lucaya Tales of Love**_**, it's a Lucaya chapter where Maya surprises her husband with a lap dance called **_**Dirty Dancer**_**. Or if you have a prompt that you like to share involving Lucaya want me to write it in the story, feel free to do so and I can write it down. Don't forget to review this story (please, no rude comments and no flames), add this story to your favorites and make sure to follow it. Also, I will be working on an upcoming **_**Girl Meets World**_** story that will be like **_**Tales of Love**_** called **_**Her Secret Fantasy. **_**It's about the female characters of **_**GMW**_** (Riley, Maya, Smackle, Topanga and Katy) sharing their secret desires. The pairings will involve Rucas, Lucaya, Riarkle, Markle, Joshaya, Corpanga, Smarkle, Rilaya, Rucaya and Shaty. What do you think of the idea and should I work on it after **_**Lucaya Tales of Love**_**? I'll see you guys next time for chapter twenty-six. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	26. Dirty Dancer

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy chapter of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Okay, first off, I want you to read this part and read it very well. I'm going to make this very clear to you, will you Lucaya fans please stop telling me to mark this story as "Complete". I'm not going to do that because I still need to update this story. Plus, I don't like it when you tell me to update or else, I am not your slave. And second, the reason why I haven't been able to update this story is because I have been busy working at my new job and I have been busy working on two of my Rucas stories. It's not my fault that I like Rucas better than Lucaya and it's not my fault that Rucas will be endgame so don't take it out on me. So again, please be patient and quit spamming the same messages about telling me to mark this story as "Complete". If I see that again on the reviews, then your review will get deleted by me or I will block you or maybe report you. For those of you who've waited patiently to update this story, thank you for being so polite and waiting patiently for updates. And to the Guest who's review that I deleted telling me that I don't write good smut, I write awesome smut so don't say that I'm a terrible writer. If I'm a terrible writer, then how come **_**Girl Meets World: Tales of Love**_** have like 800 reviews? So, don't judge my writing. Anyway, it's update time and it's a chapter where Maya gives Lucas a show to remember. In this chapter, Lucas and Maya are married. Lucas is 27 and Maya is 26. This chapter will be fully descriptive and it will have some mind-blowing Lucaya sex in the bedroom. So here it is, chapter twenty-six of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Dirty Dancer**

26-year-old Maya Hart-Friar has explored a few sexual fantasies with her husband Lucas and a few sexual kinks that she tried out with him. There were times that she would love rough sex. She would enjoy being slapped or having her hair pulled by him. There was one time that she once tried rough anal. But, there was something else that she wanted to try out with him, something new, something that would bring out the naughty side of her.

Looking forward to have the whole house to themselves, their seven-year-old daughter Lila was sleeping over at Farkle and Riley's for the night. Maya was upstairs in the bedroom getting ready for Lucas. The blonde beauty was sitting on the bed, rubbing vanilla and cherry-scented lotion on her legs, massaging the lotion into her soft skin. She was in only her red bath towel that was wrapped around her body, slipping it off of her body and let it fall down floor. Maya walked over to her dresser and pulled out sexy white bra and matching thong. She then pulled out a pair of black five inch heels and put them on her feet. The blonde beauty put on some red lipstick on her lips and sprayed some perfume on herself while she stood in front of the mirror to check herself out.

"Maya, I'm home. Lucas called as he entered the house and closed the door behind him, taking off his jean jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. "Maya? Hey, short stack. Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs. And if you keep calling me short stack, then I'm not going to give you your surprise." Maya said as she turned the lights off in the bedroom and lit up the vanilla and lavender-scented candles that her sitting by the bed. Lucas enters the kitchen and grabbed two chilled glasses from out of the freezer and a bottle of champagne from out of the refrigerator before heading upstairs to meet Maya. "Lucas, are you coming?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm just getting the glasses and the champagne. I'll be up soon." Lucas said.

"Okay." Maya said as she sits the wooden chair in the middle of the room in front of their bed, then made her way over to the corner of the room to make sure that Lucas doesn't see her. Maya waited for a few minutes as Lucas makes his way upstairs, walked down the hall and turned to the left, entering the dimly lit room and looked around for his wife.

"Maya? Where are you?" Lucas asked as he sits the glasses and the champagne bottle down on the table.

"Well, that's a dumb question to ask." Maya said. "Sit down on the chair that's sitting right next to you."

Lucas obeyed Maya as he sits himself down on the chair. Lucas looked over at the corner, noticing his blonde beauty stepping out of the shadows. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in surprise from the sight of her in her sexy white thong and matching bra that covered her c-cup breasts. Lucas observed his blonde beauty from head to toe as she walked towards him. He could not believe how drop dead sexy she looks.

"Holy…Maya. You look….very sexy. I guess you have this planned for us." Lucas said.

"Oh, yeah." Maya said as Lucas wraps his arms around Maya's waist while she threw her arms around his neck, then pushed him down to the chair. Lucas smiled at Maya as he watched her walking over to the night table, pulling out a red satin scarf.

"Honey, what's the scarf for?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow at Maya.

"What? You think I'm going to let you touch me during your lap dance? No way." Maya said as she ties up Lucas' wrists together tightly, making sure that he doesn't try to touch her. The blonde beauty plugged in her iPod into the speaker system, then picked the song out to play while she entertains her husband and played the song I'm a Slave 4 U by Britney Spears. "Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show, Ranger Rick."

Maya gave Lucas a seductive grin as she moved her body very sensually, swaying her hips back and forth, turning her back to him and slapped her curvaceous ass. Maya's hands slowly moved down the front of her body, keeping her eyes locked on Lucas as she continued to moved her hands down between her legs. Maya reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, sliding it off of her body as she playfully covered her breasts with her arms and gave him a wink before throwing her bra at him, landing on his lap.

"Oh, god. Maya, you are such a tease." Lucas said.

Maya kept rolling her hips around and spun around to the music. The blonde beauty made her way over to Lucas and began to unbutton his shirt. Lucas bit his lip and smiled at Maya, watching her moving her hand up and down his toned abs for a bit before turning her back to him. Lucas kept his eyes glued to Maya's curvaceous ass before she lowered herself down to his lap, leaning back against as she wraps her hand around the back of her husband's head. His gaze darkened as he stared deeply into Maya's beautiful blue eyes. The blonde beauty began to starts grinding on Lucas' lap nice and slowly, feeling his hard cock poking against her.

"Looks like 'Little Lucas' is awake." Maya grinned. "Mmm, I bet you want me so bad right now."

Lucas groaned as Maya starts talking dirty. Maya began to move her hands up and down her body, squeezing her bare breasts gently while releasing a soft moan. Maya turned around to face Lucas and pushed her breasts into his face to tease him some more. Maya kept moaning as she continues to grind on Lucas' lap, making him feel her juices leaking through the fabric of her thong and onto his denim jeans.

"That's it, baby. Grind your ass on my lap. Keep grinding it against me." Lucas said, turning Maya on with his dirty talking.

The handsome Texan moaned, feeling Maya's arousal against his crotch. He felt like shooting his load in his boxers all because of Maya's sensual movements.

"God, I want to be inside you right now." Lucas groaned.

"How bad do you want me inside you?" Maya asked in a seductive tone.

"Very bad." Lucas said as Maya crashed her lips on top of his. Maya moaned into the kiss, feeling her husband's tongue slipping inside her mouth, flicking his tongue against hers to try to dominate her mouth. The blonde beauty reached behind Lucas and removed the handcuffs from off of his wrists.

Lucas smirked at Maya, moving his hands up to Maya's breasts and gently massaged them for a bit, pinching one of her perfect pink nipples with his fingers.

"Mmm, Lucas. Just fuck me right now. Stop with the playful teasing." Maya whined.

"I don't think so. You teased me first and I'm gonna be the one to tease you back, short stack." Lucas said, giving Maya a devilish grin while moving his hand down to her pussy, slipping his hand inside her panties and rubbed her heated core.

"Lucas…" Maya moaned.

Lucas didn't say another word to Maya as he pushed two fingers inside her, pumping in and out of her wetness as Maya moaned in pleasure. Her back begins to arch as Lucas rubbed her sensitive clit with his thumb in a circular motion. Wanting to taste his blonde beauty, Lucas eased his fingers out of Maya's dripping wet pussy, moving his hands down to her butt and lifts her up, carrying her over to the bed and laid her down while Maya yanked his shirt off and threw it across the room. Lucas spreads Maya's legs wide open, ripping her thong off, placing her left leg over his shoulder as he leaned in to suck on her wet folds.

Maya moaned softly, squealing in pure bliss as she watched her husband eating her out. Lucas moved his tongue around Maya's dripping wet pussy to tease her for a bit. Maya starts playing with her breasts, teasing her erect nipples with her fingertips and pinched them while she continued to watch Lucas eating her out.

"Mmm, Lucas." Maya moaned. Lucas pushed two fingers inside Maya, pumping them in and out of her pussy faster while nibbling at her clit. As she feels her climax coming, Maya grips Lucas' hair tightly as her inner vaginal walls clench tightly around his fingers.

"OOOH, LUCAS!" Maya cried out, squirting her juices all over Lucas' fingers and in his mouth. Lucas eased his fingers out of Maya, moving them up to her mouth as he watched her sucking her own juices off of his fingers.

"God, that is so sexy." Lucas said as he watched Maya get on all fours, wiggling her cute ass in front of him.

"Go ahead and stick your thick 'Texas-sized' cock inside me." Maya said.

Lucas quickly pulled his denim jeans down along with his red boxers as he ran the tip of his cock up and down her dripping wet slit to tease her for a bit and buried himself inside her. Lucas and Maya both groaned as Lucas began to thrust roughly in and out of Maya's wet pink hole while gripping her blonde hair and pulling on it roughly.

"Oh, my fucking god. Lucas!" Maya moaned, enjoying the feeling of her husband's thick 'Texas-sized' cock sliding in and out of her pussy while he pulled her hair, with the blonde biting her lower lip to contain herself.

"Fuck…you're so wet and tight." Lucas groaned, slipping his hand underneath Maya to play with her clit for a bit. Maya's whole body quivered, feeling Lucas thrusting his thick cock harder and deeper inside her while he's toying with her love button, feeling his cock hitting every spot, feeling his balls slapping against her wet pussy.

The couples' moans filled the bedroom as Lucas kept pounding her tight wet hole. Maya leaned back against him and bounced up and down on his cock, gazing deeply into his eyes and kissed him passionately, moaning into the kiss as the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of her was getting to her Lucas picking up the pace as he felt his orgasm coming.

"Fuck…I'm so close, Maya…" Lucas moaned out.

"Me too. Cum for me, Lucas. Cum for me." Maya said as she came all over Lucas' cock.

Lucas pulled out and started to stroke himself furiously, rubbing his cock up and down to reach his climax. The handsome Texan aimed his cock directly at Maya's ass, releasing a loud moan as his cock erupted, shooting his hot cum. Maya let out a moan of her own as Lucas fired shot after shot of his load all over her. Lucas breathed heavily as Maya looked back at him and gave him a sexy grin.

"Maya…that…was amazing." Lucas pants.

"I'm glad that you like it." Maya said. "Maybe we should do this again more often."

**And that was chapter twenty-six of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you like that chapter and I hope it was hot enough for you. Next time, things are going to get even more hotter when the next chapter takes place during **_**Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 1**_**. What happens after Maya heads upstairs to her room when she sees a shirtless Lucas in his room? I think you're going to need holy water for this one. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates and please don't tell me to mark this story as "Complete". I'll mark it "Complete" when I'm good and ready and please wait patiently. This is going to be the last time I ask and you should know that the reason that I haven't been able to update this story is because I've been very busy at my new job and I have been busy working on two of my Rucas stories **_**Juliet's World**_** and **_**Her Protector**_**. I need to concentrate getting those finish before I finish **_**Lucaya Tales of Love**_**. So please, don't leave any rude comments on the reviews and please be respectful. I'll see you guys next time for chapter twenty-seven. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	27. Mount Sun Lust

**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you some more steamy Lucaya moments for **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Now, I've said that I was going to write a Lucaya chapter that takes place during **_**Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 1**_**. In this chapter, while heading to her room, Maya spots a shirtless Lucas in his room and spies on him for a bit before getting caught by him. That's when the handsome Texan works his seduction on the blonde beauty. Now, you all are going to need a whole lot of holy water for this one because this chapter is going to be very steamy and very descriptive. I just wanted to give you this chapter before you all watch **_**Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 2**_** tonight and get disappointed. At least you all will get a steamy Lucaya chapter to keep you guys happy. So here it, chapter twenty-seven of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Mount Sun Lust**

**Takes place during: **_**Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 1**_

**(Maya's P.O.V.)**

"Maybe my dad was right. Maybe we can't decide this. Maybe only nature can, because nature is what's stronger than us." Riley said.

"So. Our lives are just gonna depend on whatever nature decides to do with us?" Lucas asked.

"Or what we do with our human nature." Riley said.

"Aren't we smart enough to know what to do?" I asked.

"I believe we are." Riley said.

"You know what? She's right." Lucas said, agreeing with Riley. "No matter what we decide, this is our world and it's only the right decision if we stay friends."

"We can control that, right?" I asked as I looked at Lucas. Lucas looked at me for a moment and shrugged his shoulders, not coming up with an answer for this.

"Actually, this brings up an interesting question. Who is in control of your life?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"I am! Now go to bed." Mrs. Matthews said as Riley, Lucas and I got up from the fireplace to head upstairs to go to our rooms, while Darby and Yogi, actually, they go by Yoby now. Darby heads to her room to go to bed, with Yogi following her until Josh grabs him by the back of his jacket to stop him from going into Darby's room to do something really naughty with her, or maybe make out with each other.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you invited me here." Josh said, sending Yogi to his room.

"Riles, you want help up the stairs?" I asked.

"Not really tired. Mom? Is it okay if I stay awake for a bit?" Riley asked.

"Just a bit." Mrs. Matthews said as she hugged Riley.

"Come on, Riles. You really think nature is gonna have an answer blow in with the wind?" I asked.

"Just want to look at the sky a while." Riley said. I gave Riley a goodnight hug before heading upstairs while she walked over to the bay window to look at the sky. As I was walking to the room that Riley and I are sharing, I couldn't help but think about what my life would be like if Ranger Rick and I dated. He's such a nice guy and all but Riley likes him. I guess the reason why I was acting like Riley was because I wanted to know if Lucas is right for her. I look over to my left as I began to notice something that caught my eye. It was Lucas. He was in his room doing push-ups, and he's shirtless. Oh, crap! Left in only his denin blue jeans that showed a bit of his gray boxers showing, I couldn't help but spy on him, checking out how sexy he looks. My god, he looks like something out of a magazine. God, I wish that his chest was oiled well…wait, what am I doing? That's Lucas Friar that I'm talking about. The same guy that my best friend likes. I can't be having dirty thoughts about him. It's not right! But holy fuck I would love to melt some butter on his abs. After finishing his push-ups, Lucas got up from off of the floor and grabbed his black towel to wipe the sweat from off of his biceps and his abs. He then wiped the sweat from off of his face until he looked at the mirror on the wall, noticing me standing by the door and taking a peek.

"Maya? Is that you?" Lucas asked as I quickly moved away from the door so he won't think that he saw me. "Maya, I know it's you. I just saw you peeking through the door and moving away so you could make me think that I did not see you."

"Crap." I mouthed silently as I opened the door and entered his room before closing it behind me. "Hey, Lucas. I thought that it was Josh's room. I just wanted to surprise him before I go to bed."

Lucas rolled his eyes at me as I made him jealous.

"Oh, really? Then why were you checking me out?" Lucas asked. Damn it! I don't know what to say. Come on, Hart! Say something. Don't just stand there like you've got lobsters crawling out of your ears. Say, "I was about to head to my room to take a shower but the shower in my bathroom wasn't working so I've decided to go to your room and use yours."

"I want an answer from you, Maya." Lucas said while I struggled to answer him.

Then, Huckleberry starts walking over to me. I just froze where I stood as Lucas held my hand. I found myself relaxing a little until Lucas leans in a little. I look into his emerald green eyes for a bit, then my eyes trailed down his body and back up to his eyes as I gently bit my lower lip, feeling my heart beating fast from the thought of Lucas kissing me, even touching me, or better yet feeling his throbbing thick Texas-sized cock inside me. Lucas gently grabbed my face, the same way like in Texas while we were alone by the campfire. And then he leaned in and begins to copy Farkle by kissing my nose.

"Whoa." I said.

"Are you going to tell Smackle that?" Lucas asked.

"Tell Smackle what?" I asked as Lucas continues to smirk at me.

"Are you enjoying the view, Hart?" Lucas asked. Right when I was about to say another word to him, Lucas stops me by giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. My eyes widened in surprise as I felt Lucas' lips pressed against mine until I pulled back a little. "So, what did you think?"

"To be honest with you, I want to punch you in the face or pour a smoothie over your head. But I really like it." I said as Lucas grinned at me, guiding my hand on his bare chest. I give Lucas a seductive smirk while I touch Lucas' chest. Lucas grinned at me while I start to rub all over his toned abs while he continues to watch me. I used this focus to get Lucas as I stop touching his abs and jump up on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and leaned down to kiss him, crashing my lips on top of his, with me deepening the kiss this time. I can't believe that I am doing this. I am kissing the boy that my best friend still loves.

Lucas continued to kiss me, this time the kiss became heated and passionate as he carried me with my legs still wrapped around his waist while he removed my blue flannel shirt and throwing it down to the floor.

"You want to know something? I really wanted to kiss you back in Texas. Looks like I'm definitely going to have my moment with you." Lucas said.

I started to blush a little at the thought of Lucas kissing me by the campfire. We began to kiss again, this time he pushed me against the wall. I gasped in surprise as I continue to kiss him while his hand tugs at the bottom of my black printed graphic tee, lifting it up over my head to reveal my pink floral cotton bra. Lucas chuckled a bit as he stared at my bra-covered breasts.

"What are you laughing at, Huckleberry?" I asked.

"I was just laughing at your bra. I never thought that you would be the type of person who would wear something this cute." Lucas said. "I was expecting something lacy and erotic."

"You breathe one word of this then I will…." I said.

"I think it looks cute. It would be great if this was off of you, along with those pants. I want to see if your panties match your bra." Lucas said. I blushed at the thought of Lucas checking me out in my bra and panties before he has his way with me. The handsome Texan carried me over to his bed and laid me down as he takes off my 6-inch wheat wedge boots off of my feet and my socks as well, taking my bare feet in his hands and massaged them gently with his magical touch. I closed my eyes and moaned softly as he kneaded the soft skin below my toes. After he stops massaging my feet, Lucas reached up and grabbed the waistband of my green twill-woven cargo joggers and pulled them down to my ankles and threw them across the room. With my pink cotton panties revealed to him, Lucas' mouth began to water from me being in only in my bra and panties.

"So beautiful and so sexy. You know, I used to have fantasies about us by the campfire and me taking your virginity by the fire. This experience is brand new to us and I want this to be a night to remember." Lucas said.

I smiled cutely at him and watched him reach behind me and unhooked my bra, pushing the strap down my shoulder while he plants his scorching wet kisses on my shoulder, making me shudder in delight from the feeling of his velvet soft lips touching my skin. After taking off my bra, Lucas got an excellent view of my firm and perfect breasts. He smirked at me and I smiled at him before he climbed on top of me, leaning down to recapture my lips with his for another passionate yet vulgar and wet kiss. Our tongues danced with each other blissfully, his hands move up and down my body as I moan into the kiss. Lucas pulled away as he looked at me, examining me with his eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to have your way with me cowboy or are you just going to eye hump me for the rest of the night?" I asked.

Lucas smirked, leaning down as he roughly kissed my collarbone, then trailed down to my breasts, taking one of my erect pink nipples in his mouth, making me moan softly as he teased the hardened nub with his tongue. Lucas brought his free hand up and played with the other breast before repeating his actions. After concentrating on my breasts for a few minutes, Lucas brought his lips back up to mine and moved his hand down in between my legs and start rubbing my clit through the fabric of my panties.

"You like that, Maya? You like it when I rub your pussy just like that?" Lucas asked as he continued to rub my clit in a circular motion while I moaned against his mouth. Lucas stopped rubbing my clit as he kissed his way down my body, using his tongue to lick around my belly button for a bit before his tongue touch the waistband of my soaked panties. I felt his tongue touching my panties, tasting a bit of my sweet juices that seeped through the fabric. "Mmm, so sweet and so wet."

I felt his warm breath hitting my inner thigh as I watched him kiss and lick my sensitive flesh. Lucas grabbed the waistband of my panties, pulling them down to reveal my delicate flower. All that Lucas could see was a small patch of blonde hair hovering over my pussy. The handsome Texan leaned down and grabbed my leg, putting it over my shoulder and made his way over to my wet slit and licked around it, making me shudder in delight, then teased me some more by licking my inner thighs for a bit. After a bit of teasing, Lucas ran his tongue up and down my wet slit, making me release a loud moan.

"Shh, quiet. You don't want anyone to hear us." Lucas said as he got to work by pushing his tongue in and out of my pussy while I try to keep myself from moaning loud. Fuck, his tongue feels so amazing sliding in and out of my pussy. I begin to imagine him using his talented tongue on Riley, but when he did that to me, I felt like my whole body was on fire. Wanting to slide something else besides his tongue, Lucas stuck his fingers in his mouth, getting them coated nicely with his saliva, then slowly pushed them inside my dripping wet cunt. I hissed at the sting of it, but holy fuck it felt amazing as I watched him pushed his fingers in and out of me while sucking on my clit. His fingers gazed over my g-spot, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. His eyes met with mine, watching my pleasurable expressions on my face.

"Yeah, you want to cum for me Maya? Huh? You want to cum all over my fingers, baby. Cum for your Huckleberry." Lucas said before going back to tease my clit with his tongue once more.

"MMM! Lucas, I'm gonna cum!" I cried out, squirting my juices all over his fingers. Lucas slowly eased his fingers out of me, sticking them in his mouth and sucked my sweet nectar clean off to enjoy the taste. I leaned up with Lucas kneeling on the bed with me getting on all fours and grabbed his thick cock in my hand and start palming it through his boxers.

"May I?" I asked.

"Go right ahead." Lucas said as I grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down to reveal his thick, hot, Texas-sized cock. I took Lucas' cock in my small hand and gave him a handjob. Lucas threw his head back and moaned softly as I moved my hand up and down his shaft, I looked up at him and gave him the most sexiest grin while hearing his breathing growing louder. I want to take him in my mouth right now and from watching some videos from Brazzers where the woman performs oral on the guy. I might try some oral techniques on Ranger Rick and a very special surprise for him. I begin to lick around the mushroom-head tip of his cock, looking up at him and gave him the innocent girl look.

"Mmm…." Lucas moaned from the feeling of my tongue teasing his cock. I continue to tease Lucas for a few minutes before taking his cock in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down, watching Lucas close his eyes and moaning out my name. His hand moved to the back of my head, pushing me down further, making me gag a bit as I felt his cock pushing pass my gag reflex. He was trying to be the one in control as he starts fucking my throat while I sucked on his cock while teasing him with my talented tongue. I stopped sucking on Lucas' cock and laid on my back, moving underneath him so he could straddle my face. With his ass positioned right over my mouth, I grabbed Lucas' thighs to keep him steady, pulling his cheeks apart and begin to kiss his puckered opening.

"Holy…fuck…." Lucas whispered. His eyes widened in surprise from what I was doing to him. I reached over to his thick cock and start stroking it while I continue tease and nip at his hole, making him whimper at my actions. Just the thought of rimming a hot boy like Lucas or Josh, hell even Farkle or Zay. The thought of doing that to Lucas is a very kinky idea.

"You like that, Huckleberry? You like what I'm doing to you?" I asked as I continue to kiss his hole.

"Definitely." Lucas said, moaning.

After teasing Lucas for a bit, I stuck my tongue out and begin to lick his tight hole like crazy, plunging the wet muscle in and out of him, making Ranger Rick bounce up and down slightly while I gripped his hips tighter, even though he's strong as a horse. I t wasn't that long until he was ready to shoot his load all over me.

"Fuck, Maya! I'm gonna-" Lucas moaned as I stopped rimming him and pushed him down on the bed, looking at him as he gave me a look of disapproval, wondering why I stopped.

"You think that I was going to let you cum right now? Not yet, babe." I said as I leaned down and kissed his lips, making him taste himself all over my soft pink lips. Now, it was time for the real thing.

"Wait, Maya. I don't have a….you know…" Lucas said.

"A condom? Relax, Lucas. I have an idea. If you're feeling ready to load up, just pull out and shoot it on me." I said.

"Are you sure about this?" Lucas asked.

"Of course I'm sure." I said as I lowered myself down onto his cock. I begin to wince in pain and whimper a bit, feeling his cock penetrating me. His erect member was now inside me as blood dribbled out of be, signaling that I am no longer a virgin and that he has taken my virginity. My splayed out on his toned chest, my eyes shut tightly as I felt a mix of pain and pleasure. Lucas pushed into me, feeling his thick cock sliding in and out of me.

"Fuck…you're so tight, Maya." Lucas moaned, enjoying the feeling of his thick cock easing it's way into me.

Our moans filled the room as I bounced up and down on his thick cock faster and faster, feeling his hands gripping my hips and moved his hands up to my breasts and played with them for a bit as I continue to ride him in the cowgirl position.

"Look at me, Maya. Look at me." Lucas moaned as I opened my eyes and looked down at him, blue and green, gazing deeply into each other. Pleasure was staring to get to us as I leaned down and captured Lucas' lips with mine, kissing him passionately and deeply. With the sensation of our heated kiss and Lucas' cock sliding into me, it was only a matter of time that I was feeling ready to cum. After riding Lucas in the cowgirl position, I got down on all fours, shaking my curvaceous ass in front of Lucas, my pussy was dripping wet with my cum. The handsome Texan positioned himself in front of me, pushing himself deep inside me. He then decided to kick things up a notch and decided to be a little rough with me by pulling my braided pigtails roughly while pounding my tight little pussy like a jackhammer in the doggy style position. Pain and pleasure mixed together. His balls slap against my pussy. My walls clench tightly around him, my toes begin to curl and my cum surrounds my cock. I was becoming a whimpering mess for Lucas as he kept slamming into my G-Spot.

"Maya, baby girl. I'm about to cum." Lucas groaned.

"Cum for me, Lucas. Shoot it all over me." I said as I begin to cum all over Lucas' cock. Lucas pulls out from out of me and stroked his cock furiously as I look back at him and bit my lower lip sensually, wanting to watch his hot cock shooting out some of his cum onto my ass. Lucas released a loud moan and shot his load all over my ass, firing out string after string of his cum. After shooting his creamy white cum all over me, Lucas pants and watched as his cum ran down my ass and dripped all over the bed.

"You were very great, baby girl." Lucas said.

"I love it when you call me that. So, I guess you made your choice?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have definitely made my choice. I choose you, Maya." Lucas said as he caressed the side of my flushed cheek, kissing my lips softly in a loving way. I pull back from the kiss and looked at Lucas and smiled at him as he laid down beside me and pulled me into his chest and our fingers interlocked with each other before we drifted off to sleep.

**And that was chapter twenty-seven. I hope that you all brought enough holy water for this chapter. Next time on this story, it will be either a Lucaya chapter where Lucas sees how sexy Maya looks in her oversized yellow soccer jersey or a Lucaya chapter where Maya is going to the gynecologist and Lucas is her doctor. Or a Lucaya chapter where they try something to spice up their sex life and she insists on bringing another girl to join them, either Riley or Smackle. Which one do you want to read next? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time for chapter twenty-eight. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	28. The Gynecologist

**Lucaya: Tales of Love**

**Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy chapter of **_**Lucaya: Tales of Love**_** and I know that a lot of you have been expecting this chapter. Again, sorry about the long wait. It's been a while since I've updated this story plus I have been busy with work and stuff that I didn't get any time to update. So now, I've finally updated this story. In this story, Maya Hart goes to the gynecologist and becomes attracted to a handsome emerald-eyed doctor. Get your holy water ready because you're going to need it… a lot! So here it is, chapter twenty-eight of **_**Lucaya: Tales of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**The Gynecologist**

Maya Hart was sitting in the waiting room after walking up to the reception desk. Today was her appointment at the gynecologist. Her mother recommended her to a small clinic in their area. Since her and her boyfriend Sean were dating, Maya realized that it was time to have a sexual relationship with him and if she wanted to do that, then she needs to be on birth control.

The blonde looked around the room for a bit and picked up a magazine that was sitting on the table next to her and started reading it just before her name was called. After the nurse called her name, Maya got up from off of the chair and followed the nurse to one of the exam rooms, going through weight and blood exams, then was left alone in the room to change into one of the hospital gowns.

"Oh, great. I gotta wear that so my backside could be exposed." Maya said to herself, cringing at the thought of wearing a hospital gown that makes her feel exposed. The blonde beauty began to remove her Free People embellished military shirt jacket, next up was her black leather ankle boots that were on her feet. Maya removed her black Yoko Ono shirt and her jeans, leaving her in her pink lacy bra and matching panties. Right after the last two articles of clothing were removed, Maya grabbed the paper gown from off of the table and wrapped it around her naked body and tied it, then sat down on the bed to wait for the doctor.

Maya looked around the room and sighed, just sitting on the bed waiting for about five minutes when the doctor knocked on the door, then opening it as he entered the room while looking at her chart. Maya's eyes widened and her jaw dropped from the stunning sight of the doctor. Standing before her was a handsome male doctor with dark brown hair, scorching emerald eyes and a handsome face, he was also in his twenties as well. The doctor sits Maya's chart down and looked at her, smiling at her with that drop dead gorgeous smile of his that would make Maya's insides melt. Maya's eyes moved over the doctor's body, and she had a hard time controlling her urges.

"Ms. Hart?" The doctor asked, speaking in a Texan accent.

"Ye-yes." Maya replied.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Lucas Friar and I understand that you want to be place on birth control." Dr. Friar said as he walked over to Maya and shook her hand

"Yes. Me and my boyfriend have been dating for a month and I we were thinking about being intimate with each other and I want to be prepared." Maya said.

Lucas' eyes began to check out Maya's body that was enclosed in the paper gown. He bit his lip gently at the thought of burying his hard cock deep inside this sweet little morsel's dripping wet snatch and plastering her beautiful face with his cum. Lucas snapped back into reality and began to look at Maya's chart.

"So, I see that you're 24. Have you ever had sexual intercourse, Maya?" Dr. Friar asked, lifting his eyes off of the chart to look at Maya.

"No, I haven't had sexual intercourse. We've both made out but there wasn't any intercourse." Maya said as Lucas nodded while he quickly washed his hands, then moved towards the bed that she was sitting on.

"Okay, now why don't you lie down and we will begin the exam." Dr. Friar said as Maya smiled at him and laid down on her back on the bed. Lucas began to slip his hand underneath Maya's gown and moved his hands over her soft mounds, caressing them gently as Maya sighed and closed her eyes as she continued to feel his hands moving over her breasts to check for lumps, then her eyes widened as she felt Lucas pinching her nipple.

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Lucas apologized.

"Oh, that's okay." Maya said as a surprising yet seductive smirk appeared on her face as Lucas continued the exam.

"When was your last period, Maya?" Lucas asked removing his hand from underneath her gown.

"About two weeks ago." Maya answered as Lucas starts making notes in her chart.

"Alright, that's all for the breast exam. I didn't feel any lumps or anything. You're perfectly fine. Now, it's time to move on to the vaginal exam." Lucas said. Maya sighed as she moved down on the bed and placed her feet on the stirrups while Dr. Friar put on some latex gloves on his hands and grabbed the metal speculum from off of the tray. Maya groaned at the thought of the speculum being inserted inside her. It made her cringe as she closed her eyes and felt the cool, metal object slide up inside her.

"Oh, God. Why did he have to slide that speculum inside me? I'm wishing for him to slide something else inside me." Maya thought to herself as Dr. Friar continued to examine her. "So, does everything look okay? Nothing strange or anything?"

"Everything looks perfect. Although, I have to ask you something." Lucas said.

"Oh, God. I've feared this. What is it?" Maya asked the handsome doctor.

"Do you always get wet?" Dr. Friar asked as Maya started to blush right in front of him. She could not believe that she was getting aroused from Lucas' touch. "Maybe we should do something about it."

Maya gave Lucas a look as he removed the latex glove from off of his right hand and began to stare at her bare pussy. The sight of seeing her hairless womanhood made Lucas' mouth water, he wanted to taste her right away. Lucas began to move hand over to her moist womanhood and ran his fingers up and down her pink slit, making Maya moan softly from his touch.

"I guess this is one of those types of exams. Mmm…do you treat all your patients like this because I never really expected this." Maya said, blushing deeply as Lucas continued to teas her for a bit. "Um, you do realize that I have a boyfriend, right?"

"Don't worry about it. It's not like he's going to find out about this." Lucas said in a seductive tone and moved up, his gaze meeting Maya's and leaned down to give the blue-eyed beauty. Maya gasped softly from the feeling of Lucas' velvety-soft lips against her pouty, soft lips, making her melt like a popsicle on the fourth of July. Getting into the kiss, Maya began to kiss Lucas back, this time she deepened the kiss while running her fingers through his hair, gripping it tightly and lightly tugging on it. Lucas reached behind Maya's paper gown, untying it while he continued to kiss her passionately as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues explored each other and Maya's mind was racing.

"What am I doing? This isn't right. What if Dr. Friar has a girlfriend or what if he's married? What am I doing to Sean? This was not okay." Maya thought to herself as she felt Lucas tugging on her gown for a bit, slipping it off of her and leaving her completely naked in front of him, giving Lucas the opportunity to caress those bare B-cup breasts of her. The two continued their heated make-out session for a couple of minutes as Maya gazed deeply into Lucas' smoldering emerald eyes.

"Dr. Friar…." Maya whispered.

"What is it, Ms. Hart?" Lucas asked.

"I…I want you…I want you so bad." Maya said.

Lucas kissed Maya once more as he moved his lips away from hers and began to kiss down to her neck and down to her breasts, circling his hot, wet tongue around her hardened pink nipple, making her body tremble while he played with the other breast. Maya moaned as she watched Lucas' steamy actions, watching him worship her tits.

"God, you have the most amazing tits I have ever seen. You're so beautiful, Maya." Lucas said as he went back to sucking on her nipple for a few minutes. His actions caused Maya to get even more wetter and wetter as he sucked on her nipple harder, then took more of her tit in his mouth, getting as much as he could into his mouth. Lucas continued his actions on Maya's breasts for a few minutes and continued to kiss down her stomach until he reaches her pussy.

"Lucas…please…" Maya whined in desperation.

"Not yet, baby." Lucas whispered huskily as he began to tease Maya for a bit by kissing her inner thigh while caressing the other. His gaze met hers and he continued to kiss, lick and nipple on her creamy, milky white flesh. His lips slowly approached her bald pussy and stuck his tongue out as he ran licked around her sweet and delicious clit, making Maya shudder in delight. The blonde beauty looked down at Lucas, meeting his emerald gaze with hers as he gave her a dirty smirk and pushed her legs back while he licked around her tasty center, taking in her delectable scent.

"Mmm, your pussy tastes so good." Lucas said as he continued lapping at the blonde's pussy.

The handsome doctor used his fingers to spread Maya's pink pussy lips open and pushed his tongue in and out her hole and used his thumb to tease her puckered opening. Maya moaned loudly and bit her lip, her hips started to shake and her toes curled. The pleasure and intensity of Lucas' tongue moving in and out of her pussy rapidly and his thumb playing with her asshole, indicating that Lucas began to taste a bit of liquid coming out of her.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum….!" Maya cried out.

As Lucas kept plunging his tongue in and out of her hole, Maya squirts her juices all over the handsome Texan doctor's tongue and lips, in which he happily licked up. Lucas gave Maya one big wet lick and looked up at the panting blonde. Lucas watched as Maya recovers from her intense orgasm while he unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, pulling them down around his hips along with his boxers, his 9-inch cock sprung out in front of her, which made Maya grin in delight.

"Looks like you need some help with that, Dr. Friar." Maya said in a seductive tone as Lucas moved up to her head and ran the tip of his cock against her lips. Maya groaned, looking up at him as she grabbed onto his erect member and licked around the tip of his cock to tease him a little before taking all nine inches in her mouth.

"Holy…fuck." Lucas groaned as he watched Maya bobbing her head up and down, deep throating him all the way while she moved her hand down to her dripping wet pussy to play with herself, rubbing her clit in a circular motion while he slowly fucked her face.

Maya sucked harder on Lucas' cock, pushing his cock past her gag reflex, making her gag a bit and moved her hand to gently massage his balls, making Lucas' moans intensify until he felt himself ready to explode in her mouth, but then slowed down his pace to keep himself from cumming.

"Wait, wait, wait. We need to stop. I don't want to cum just yet. Let me fuck you, Maya." Lucas said. Maya nodded as Lucas moved in front of her and positioned his thick Texas-sized cock in front of her moist entrance. "Now before we go through with this, I'm just going to let you know that this will hurt a bit." 

"I don't care. Just fuck me, Dr. Friar." Maya begged.

Lucas ran the tip of his cock up and down her dripping wet entrance to tease her for a bit before he gently pushed his cock inside her as Maya shut her eyes tightly and whimpered as Lucas penetrated her for the first time. Lucas stopped and pulled out of Maya and noticed her whimpering.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Friar asked.

"I'll be fine. Just keep going." Maya said.

Lucas nodded in response as he slid himself back inside Maya, this time getting a couple of inches inside her and starts thrusting at a slow pace. After feeling a bit of pain, Maya was starting to feel some pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he increased his pace. Lucas groaned as he looked down at Maya and watched her breasts bouncing up and down, taking her left breast in his hand and squeezed it while pinching her nipple as he thrusts harder and faster inside her.

"Mmm, fuck me. Fuck me harder, Dr. Friar. Make me cum all over you." Maya moaned as she reached down to play with her sensitive clit. Lucas slapped her hand away from her clit and starts playing with that highly sensitive bundle of nerves of hers, making the blonde whimper and moan at the same time, wanting to release all over his cock. The handsome doctor leaned down to capture Maya's lips with his in a heated kiss while he continued to fuck her harder and faster as he felt her inner vaginal walls clenching tightly.

"Let's try a new position." Lucas said as he eased his cock from out of Maya's pussy, making the blonde woman pout in disappointment as she watch him lay down on the bed.

Maya climbed on top of Lucas, this time her back and that lovely curvaceous ass of hers were facing Lucas as she lowered herself down on his cock, riding him in the reverse cowgirl position. Maya starts bouncing her luscious ass up and down on Lucas' cock, making him enjoy the sight as she was bouncing and gyrating onto him nice and hard. The handsome doctor moved his hands to the front of Maya's body, with one hand playing with her breasts and the other playing with her sugary clit. Their moans began to intensify, with Maya making a lot more noise than Lucas, it was only a matter of time until Lucas felt himself ready to load up.

"Fuck! Mmm! I'm gonna cum! OHHHHHHHH!" Lucas shouted out, giving the hot blonde beauty one final thrust before filling her up with his cum. His cock began to erupt inside Maya, shooting string after string of his seed deep inside her womb as he slowed his pace. Maya panted heavily as she collapsed on top of Lucas and looked back at him, giving him that beautiful smile of hers as he embraced her and kissed her nice and slow like a romantic novel.

"Ms. Hart? Ms. Hart?" A voice said, touching Maya's shoulder.

Maya opened her eyes, only to see that she was sitting in the waiting room, then began to notice Dr. Friar standing in front of her.

"Hmm, what? Did somebody call me?" Maya asked, stretching her arms out.

"Yeah. I'm here to see you for your appointment." Lucas said.

"Yeah, right. My appointment. Sorry about that, I was feeling a little tired." Maya said as she got up from off of the chair while Dr. Friar leads her to the room.

"That's okay. I'll leave you here so you could get changed." Lucas said as he closed the door behind him, leaving Maya alone in the room. The blonde pouted in disappointment, knowing that her sexual fantasy was just a dream.

"Dang, it was just a dream." Maya sighed. "Oh, well. I guess a girl can dream."

**And that was chapter twenty-eight of **_**Lucaya: Tales of Love**_**. Sorry that it took me forever to write this chapter because of work and other stories that needed to be updated. Since Christmas is coming up, I am planning on writing some erotic Christmas one-shots for **_**Girl Meets World, Modern Family, Bunk'd, Best Friends Whenever and Liv &amp; Maddie**_**. Here's some of the ideas:**

_**A Christmas Surprise**_** (Riley/Maya/Lucas, **_**Girl Meets World**_**. Takes place during **_**Girl Meets a Christmas Maya**_**)**

_**Merry Christmas, Alex**_** (Haley/Alex, **_**Modern Family**_**)**

_**A Gift for Xander**_** (Xander/Emma, **_**Bunk'd**_**)**

_**Special Gift-A-Rooney **_**(Maddie/Diggie, **_**Liv &amp; Maddie**_**. Takes place during **_**Cali Christmas-A-Rooney**_**)**

_**Exchanging Gifts**_** (Xander/Shelby, **_**Best Friends Whenever/Bunk'd**_**)**

_**Santa, Baby**_** (Cyd/Naldo, **_**Best Friends Whenever**_**)**

_**Underneath the Mistletoe**_** (Claire/Gloria/Phil, **_**Modern Family**_**)**

_**Naughty or Nice**_** (Riley/Lucas, **_**Girl Meets World**_**)**

_**All I Want for Christmas**_** (Cyd/Shelby, **_**Best Friends Whenever**_**)**

_**All I Want for Christmas Part II**_** (Riley/Maya, **_**Girl Meets World**_**)**

_**I'll Be Home for Christmas**_** (Farkle/Maya, **_**Girl Meets World**_**)**

_**A Christmas Homecoming**_** (Xander/Emma/Shelby, **_**Best Friends Whenever/Bunk'd**_**)**

_**A Dunphy Family Christmas**_** (Haley/Alex/Luke, **_**Modern Family**_**)**

_**Christmas Came Early**_** (Cyd/Shelby/Xander, **_**Best Friends Whenever/Bunk'd**_**)**

_**Christmas by the Fire**_** (Lucas/Maya, **_**Girl Meets World**_**)**

**Which ones would you like to see? I'll try to do some of them before December ends. Don't forget to review this story (no rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and make sure to follow it for future updates and add this to your favorites. Also, if you have any erotic Lucaya one-shot ideas that you would like to share with me, feel free to do so. Just PM me and I'll get back to you. I'll see you guys next time for chapter twenty-nine. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
